Stand in the Rain
by MelodyWinters
Summary: Twin sisters are rescued from their abusive father by some pretty special heros. Please read and review! Let me know how I am doing!
1. Chapter 1

To:

_**A/N**_** :**_** This is the first chapter of my new fan fic. Please read and enjoy. I would love to have reviews good or bad. **_

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from TMNT. I am only borrowing them for fun._**

**_Dedicated lovingly to my own twin_**.

_**********************************************************_

**Stand in the Rain **

May 5th will be a night Raine and Skye Woodworth will never forget. The day even starts off on a foul note; typical springtime rain that stretches into the evening. The twin girls are in their room getting ready for Skye's piano recital. Skye is sitting on a pink velvet covered bench at their vanity. Raine is standing behind her, pulling her sister's hair into a French braid.

" I can't do this, Raine. "

" Sure you can!"

" No way. It is not like playing at home. " She places her hand dramatically on her belly. " going to be sick." Then she looks at Raine with pleading eyes. " Hey! _You_ can pretend to be _me_! _Please_ !"

Raine looks into the mirror and their eyes meet in the reflection. Being identical twins, they could fool everybody by playing the old switch-er-roo.

They have played that game many times before. They both have the same waist length, light brown hair with blunt cut bangs. Their green eyes shimmered exactly the same in the center of their round faces.

" Only one problem, Sis. I can't tickle the ivories like you can."

Skye sighs defeated.

" Fine. I guess I don't have a choice. Dad would be furious if I back out."

Raine stares at the lament flooring.

" Yeah. We don't want that, " she replies in a low remorseful voice. She then looks back at her sister, the twinkle back in her eye. "Anyway. Go get 'em tiger!"

" Tiger? More like a starving, defenseless, homeless kitten."

Raine throws her head back and laughs. " You are funny. Well. I will be in the crazy one waving in the crowd. Good luck tonight!"

" Girls! Get your asses out to the truck. NOW!!!" their father, Lawrence booms from downstairs. " Don't make me come up there and get you!" he adds as an extra threat.

Raine gives her sister a quick hug before they dash down the spiraling staircase and out to their father's waiting Escalade.

" We are going to be late, " he grunts as he throws the shifter into drive. " And why do the both of you have to sit in the back. I feel like a damn chauffeur!"

Raine and Skye exchange looks and shrugs.

" I.. I guess I can sit in the front, " Raine sacrifices as she reaches for the door handle.

" Never mind. We have no time for your nonsense, " he snaps and steps on to the accelerator. The girls are thrown roughly against the back of their seats.

Everyone is quiet for the ten-minute drive to the coliseum and quieter still as they sit in the crowd waiting for Skye's turn.

" Finally, " Lawrence mutters under his breath as Skye takes the stage. She sits on to the bench and smoothes her royal blue skirt over her knees. She takes a deep breath and dives into her composition. After she strikes the final key, she pops up quickly off her bench and bows stiffly to the crowd before she practically bolts to her left, off of the stage. Lawrence claps robotically and a frown plasters his face. Raine claps wildly with the rest of the audience and whistles loudly for her sister's performance. Lawrence glares down at her, making her shrink down inside herself.

" Too bad mom had to miss this, " Raine says.

" You're mother had to work, " Lawrence answers.

Raine rolls her eyes. She is quit aware that their mother is a very busy woman working as a physician at the New York hospital.

When all the performances were done for the evening, Lawrence jumps to his feet and leads the girls out to the parking lot. Because they were late, the suv is parked to the far corner of the lot. Lawrence mutters something incomprehensible as they track through the rain.

" You were great, Skye! " Raine chirps as she skips next to her sister's side. The falling rain doesn't bother her.

" Really? I messed up half way through." Skye replies as she shields her head with her coat from the raindrops.

" I know. But you recovered like a pro!"

" Well maybe next year I will do better."

" You better, " their father snaps as he whirls around to face them. " You think I am going to throw away all that money just so you can mess up? Do you even care how much is coming out of my pocket?"

" I am sorry, " Skye whispers as she avoids his flaming eyes.

Raine speaks up.

" You don't have to be sorry."

" You! Shut up!" Lawrence bellows as he slaps her across the face and knocks her to the ground into a puddle. She raises a hand to her nose as she feels the warmth of the blood as it oozes out of her right nostril. She stares up at her father in stunned horror. Not because of what he had just done. It has happened many of times before. Actually more times than the girls want to admit. But this time they are in a parking lot with possible witnesses. Apparently, he isn't worried about protecting his title as the city's most reverend judge.  
Next, Lawrence turns on Skye. He pushes on her delicate shoulders, and slams her back into the rear fender of the suv. Instinctively, she raises her arms, shielding her face with her forearms.

" Don't cower away from me, you ungrateful bitch!" He grabs her by the hair and forces her arms away from her face. " Look at me while I talk to you."

Slowly and reluctantly, Skye lowers her arms. They tremble at her side as she looks up at her father through her tears. She doesn't have the courage to fight back. She just stands there, waiting for the abuse.

" Stop!" Raine yells. She knows her pleads won't stop their father. She just hopes that maybe, somebody would hear her.

" Shut up!" He steps over to Raine, dragging Skye with him. He kicks her, sticking her lower right leg. Raine doubles over in pain.

" Oww, " she howls as she grips her ankle.

" I said, SHUT UP! That is your problem. You never listen!" He strikes her again, this time in the shoulder. Raine doesn't make a sound. She sits wordlessly in her pain, not wanting to provoke another attack. Skye looks at her sister in horror, tears stream down her cheeks.  
Suddenly a movement makes Lawrence look up. He holds still as he barks out his orders to the girls. " Get in the truck."

Both girls remain in their respectful places, refusing to move. " Get in. NOW!" He yanks on Skye's hand and tries to shove her into the back seat. She makes it difficult for him.

" Get in!" He shoves her once more. Skye falls onto the seat half way. " Stubborn bitch!" He punches her lower back. Skye gasps as the pain radiates through her body.

Raine struggles to get to her feet. Suddenly, her father falls backwards and trips over a long stick that seems to have appeared out of nowhere.

" What the hell, " Lawrence yells. Surprise is etched all over his face, as he looks around frantically.

" You are not a very nice man, " taunts a voice from the darkness.

Lawrence gets back to his feet. " Get out of here, if you know what is good for you!" he yells to his unknown attacker. " Do you know who I am?"

" Yeah! A dead beat dad!" answers a rough, deep voice.

" Girls! In the truck. NOW!!"

He bends down to grab Raine. He hauls her to her feet. She gasps in pain the minute she puts pressure on her swollen ankle. He grabs her by her ponytail and starts dragging her to the truck

" Let them go!" orders an authorities voice.

" Go to hell!"

He shoves Raine against the truck and tries to shove her in beside her sister. She looks up at Skye, who looks just as confused.

" Well, I guess he wants to do this the hard way. Goodie!"

There is a flash of movement followed by quiet groans and grunts. Once more their father finds himself lying on the ground.

" I am warning you!" he shouts. Fear replaces the anger in his voice.

" Yeah, yeah, yeah...Whatever!" He is picked up off of the ground by two strong arms and is pinned against the truck.

The girls desperately try to see what is going on. But the rain and darkness makes it hard to focus.

" Come with me, " a voice says. Raine and Skye both turn to the open door and freeze. Standing on the outside is a. large turtle?  
Both their mouths go slack with shock.

" What the... " Raine starts. She shakes her head in disbelief.

The turtle sighs, knowing this is a wrong way to introduce them. But what choice does he have. They didn't have a lot of time.

" If you want to be safe, please come. Trust me."

Raine studies the gentle eyes behind the blue mask. Both curious and frightened she slides over. She continues to stare at the new comer as she steps onto the pavement. Skye follows behind, trusting her sister's judgment. They are both willing to take their chances with the creature instead of their father.

" Get back in there!" their father shouts when he realizes what is going on. His face is blood red with rage. The turtle herds them away. " You bitches! Listen to me! You wait until I get my hands on you!"

Raine and Skye both cringe at his threats.

" Mikie, I think it is time to shut this one up!"

" My pleasure, " chuckles a voice. The girls look over his shoulder as they see another turtle masked in orange wrap a piece of cloth around their father's mouth.

The girls do a head count.

" There is... four?" gasps Skye. She leans against on Raine, as she starts to feel weak in the knees.

" I don't feel so good, " Raine says. " Did Dad hit me that hard that I am seeing things?" She tries to joke. There_ has _to be a logical explanation for that they are seeing.

" I don't believe it, " Skye agrees.

Suddenly they hear sounds of approaching voices. They see a flashlight beam search the ground.

Security guards.

They must have heard the scuffle.

" We got company, guys." This one is masked in purple.

The one masked in red gives Lawrence a punch to the stomach.

" Just a friendly reminder, " he snarls in a thick New York accent, before he flees with the rest.

" You better come with us, " the one in blue encourages. " We can keep you safe for now."

The girls don't say anything as they start to follow. Raine can't keep up so their rescuer picks her up quickly and gently before they dash off into the night leaving their father behind.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT _

_****************************************************************_

They move quickly through alleyways and down streets. Finally they come to a low traffic street and hide in the shadows.

"Don, go check it out, " the one holding Raine orders. Obediently, the purple masked turtle stealthy slips out onto the street. He looks around before he turns to the others and says,

"Let's go. Quickly!" He bends down and lifts up a manhole cover. One by one, the turtles dash over to their get away.

" The sewers?" Skye asks as she crinkles her nose.

" Of course, " the orange clad turtles says as he lowers himself into the hole. "Where else?" In a blink of an eye, he is gone.

Lastly it is the blue masked turtle that remains with the girls.

" It's not so bad, " he assures them as if reading their thoughts.

" You are kidding, right?" Raine looks up at him. Neither of the girls argue. They had helped them immensely and they didn't want to seem ungrateful.

The turtle looks at Skye. " You can go first."

She nods and dashes over to the manhole. The purple masked turtle helps her lower down on to the ladder. She looks below her into the darkness and gulps.

" Don't worry, dudette. We will catch you, " a voice calls out below her. She takes in a shaky breath before she cautiously climbs down the ladder.

Finally the blue clad turtle and Raine make their way over. He helps her down onto the ladder.

" Are you alright?" he asks.

Raine nods. " I will manage, " she lies as she shimmies down the ladder as quickly as her gimp leg will let her. Soon the remaining turtles join them.

" Man.. It really stinks here!" Raine exclaims.

" You get used to it, " the orange masked turtle chirps. They start down a tunnel and the girls follow. Skye tries to pull the skirt up so the dirty water they trudge through doesn't ruin it. Raine steps gingerly over the puddles. Being the daughters of a health professional, they had grown up with the strong since of proper hygiene. Right now they are breaking all the health violations.

They follow the turtles through twists and turns. From one tunnel to another. Finally they stop in front of a dead end wall. One of the turtles reaches up and pulls on a lever disguised as a sewer pipe. A door, camouflaged as part of the brick wall creeps open.

" Home sweet, home!" the orange clad turtle says as he bounces through the door, ahead of the others. The girls step inside the door and freeze while the turtles cross the room and make themselves at home.  
The girls remain close to each other, Skye hiding behind Raine. They look around the den. They are impressed with the homey atmosphere. Who would of thought you would find an apartment deep in the belly of the sewers.  
Straight ahead is the kitchen, to their right is a living room. Both rooms are furnished accordingly. To their left is a door that opened to another hallway.

" Wow!" Raine breaths, impressed.

"Ahhh.. You guys can come and sit down, " the purple clad turtle invites. "We don't bite."

The girls take up the offer and take a seat at the table. Skye stares quietly at the floor and Raine fidgets in her squeaky chair.

"Would you like a can of soda? Bottle of water?

Neither girls respond.

"Geez, we just saved them. What are they afraid of?"

"Your face, dude."

"Mikey," the red masked turtle snarls in a warning voice. He stalks over and slaps him in the back of his head.

"Well, maybe we should introduce ourselves, " the blue masked turtle suggests. " I am Leonardo. " He goes around the room and names each turtles. Donatello in purple. Michelangelo in orange. Raphael in red.

" Like the great renaissance painters," Skye whispers.

Leonardo smiles. " Yes that's right. "

" Who named you? " Raine asks.

" Our father, " Donatello answers.

" Your ... father? " Raine questions.

" Yeah, " Mikey buts in. " He is this eight foot tall alligator man."

The color drains from the girl's faces.

" Mikey!" The others growl in unison.

Raphael wraps his muscular arms around Michelangelo's head in a tight headlock.

" I was only joking, " he says in a chocked voice.

" Raphael!"

Immedialty, Raphael drops his arms and everyone falls silent. They look up at the entrance to the kitchen. Standing in the door way is a four-foot tall rat, dressed in a red robe. He looks at the turtles expectantly.

" Ahh... Dad... We rescued them and brought them here, " Leonardo explains. " I had no choice."

The rat looks from Leonardo to the girls who are frozen in their chairs. He assesses the situation as he walks farther into the kitchen. When he realizes the girls do not pose a threat, he says,

" We must make our guests feel welcome, my sons. " He walks over to where the girls. With kind eyes, he inspects their wounds.

" Donatello, can you get your first aid kit, please."

He doesn't hesitate. He is gone and back within minutes. Skye remains quiet and stares at her hands as he gently tends to the deep cut across her forehead. He then turns to Raine. He tends to her our facial cuts before he examines her leg she has elevated onto a chair.

" May I have a look?" he asks.

" Go ahead, " she tells him. She watches curiously as he turns her leg in his hands as he examines her ankle. He closes his eyes and presses his palms together before he places them on her ankle once more. The heat she now feels radiating from his hands surprises her. When he releases her leg, the pain is a lot less.

" Wow, " she gasps. " You guys have super powers to?"

A small smile plays on the rat's lips.

" It is an ancient technique called Reiki, " he answers.

" Oh. Well, what ever it is, that is pretty cool."

" How does your ankle feel?"

She wiggles it. " Not bad. Still hurts a bit though. Do you think it is broken?"

He shakes his head sagely. "No. Only sprained."

"Oh, man," she sighs. "Well, I guess Dad has done worse."

The rat looks up with concern. "Your father did this to you?" His eyes are now filled with pity. Raine realizes she has opened her big mouth too much already.

"We are used to it. No big deal, "she says as she tries to brush it off.

"No big deal?" Mikey cries out. He sits backwards in a chair facing the girls. They were raised in a firm, but loving atmosphere. He cannot believe parents would hurt their own flesh and blood. "Dad, they can't go back there. Can they stay here?"

The elderly rat mulls over Michelangelo's request. He feels sorry for the girls and does not want to put their lives in jeopardy by sending them back home.

"They are welcome to stay here if they so wish."

All eyes fall onto the girls, waiting for their answer. Skye looks at Raine and wonders what fate she will decide for them.

"Well I am in no hurry to go home, "she says well aware of the torture they will endure. She looks back at Skye.

"We can stay here for awhile."

Skye nods, thinking the same thing.

"Yippee! Guests!" Mikey cheers happily. "I will put on a pizza."

The turtles coax the girls into the television room where it is more comfortable. The girls settle on the couch. Donatello gets Raine a stool so she can keep her leg raised. Raphael flops on the opposite end of the couch and takes full control of the remote. The rat comes and sits in a worn armchair. It isn't long before Michelangelo appears with a large steaming hot pizza.

"This is really good," Raine compliments as she bites into her second slice.

"Thank you," Mikey says proudly.

"So...where did you guys come from anyway?" Raine finally asks between bites. The turtles turn their eyes towards the armchair.

"That is your story father,"Donatello declares.

The rat takes a sip out of his chipped china cup. "Very well. I will explain our origins."

The girls listen with great interest as he tells them their history. They find out the rat is know as Master Splinter.

He had found the turtles 16 years ago in their normal form, covered in unknown green ooze. He took them under his wing, raised them like brothers and taught them ninjitsu.

"So.. You lived here all your lives?" Raine cannot believe the secret that has been under their noses all this time.

"Yes, " Splinter confirms.

"That is totally amazing!"

"We like to keep our existence hidden, " Splinter explains. He gives his sons a way ward glance. " Well, as much as possible anyway. There are people out there that are willing to destroy us."

" Your secret is safe with us, " Raine promises. " Right Skye?"

" Yes, " Skye agrees.

" Well if you tell anyone we will just have to hunt you down and kill you, " Mikey says.

" Michelangelo!" Leonardo wails as he rolls his eyes.

" What!" Mikey asks innocently.

" Well I guess it's time to teach Mikey the art of silence, " Raphael says. He stands up and picks his little brother up. Donatello helps hold him still as he squirms in Raph's tight grasp. Together they carry Mikey off down the hallway. They can hear Mikey's cry for help. Leo shakes his head.

" Kids, " Splinter sighs.

The girls can't help but giggle.

Suddenly Raine is glad they met up with them. It is nice to be amongst friends that will keep them safe.

Even if they are four mutant turtles and a wise elderly rat.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Chapter3!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT!!_

_******************************************************_

They watched TV long into the night.

"You two should get some rest," Leonardo suggested to the girls. "It has been a long evening."

Rain stifled a yawn as she replied. "That sounds like a good idea." Skye is snuggled against her shoulder, fast asleep.

"Where are they going to stay?" Mikey asked.

"I'll sleep on the couch and they can sleep in my room tonight," Leo answered. "We can fix up the storage room tomorrow."

" Don't be silly," Raine objected. "We can sleep on the couch. We're not going to kick you out of your own room."

"It's not a problem," Leo assured them. " You will have a better rest in a bed, instead of on a couch."

" But..." She looked at Leo and knew she isn't going to win the battle. She gave in." Fine. Umm... Do you...er.. Where _is_ the bathroom?"

" Through that door, turn to the left. It's on your right."

Raine looked in the direction he was pointing. Mikey picked up on the confused look on her face.

"I can show her," he offered. " I'll give them a quick tour."

"Good idea," Leo said. "I'll go get my room ready for them." He rose out of his chair and disappeared up a flight of stairs.

"Come with me, ladies. I'll show you around, " Mikey said. Raine gently shook Skye awake.

"Get up, sleepy head. We're going to bed."

Skye blinked her eyes open and slowly sat up. Raine pushed herself up off the couch carefully and hobbled after Mikey.

"First on tour, is the dojo," he announced. The girls peer inside.

"Cool, " Raine awed as they look around the massive room. Weapons of all kinds hung neatly on the walls. On one of the far walls, a Japanese flag hung proudly. There's also a well abused punching bag suspended from the ceiling and a rack of weights.

Mikey led them a few steps farther.

" And the meditation room."

The room looked peaceful and serene. There was an abundance of candles everywhere. The smell of incense wafts from a bowel on top of a make shift shrine. Meditation pillows lay on the floor. On one of the walls is a painting of a beautiful Japanese sunset.

" Ahh, Mikey? Bathroom please?" Raine said urgently.

" Almost there, " Mikey told her.

They pass another room to their left. It's a room that would make Einstein jealous. This one had tables piled high with apparatuses, glass vials and flasks and tubules that hang in their racks. One the bookshelves are what seem like hundreds of books on biology, physics, first aid. It resembled a mad scientist's lab.

"This is Donny's lab," Mikey explained. "This is where you probably will find him the most often. He is forever tinkering on something. The dude works way too hard. I think he'll die of brain overload." He turned around to face the girls. " Um, Raine? The bathroom is right down there and to your right."

" _Thank you_!" Raine traveled as fast as she could. Once she's done, she joined back up with Skye and Mikey. Mikey took them up a set of stairs to where the bedrooms were.

" This is Donny's room," he said as they walked down the hall. The door is closed. "And this is my pad."

The girls peak in. It looked like a typical teenager's room. Skateboards and their parts are scattered over in one corner. A bookshelf is home to what seemed like thousands of comic books. On his walls are a vast variety of posters. There are movie posters of Beverly Hill's Ninja and Wayne's World, and 3 Posters of Toney Hawk plastered the wall above his bed. **THE DUDE!** was written on a piece of orange cardboard above them.

"This is Leo's room," Mikey said. He pointed next door. "And that's Raph's."  
Raine inspected Raphael's room. On his door was a big red stop sign. Underneath it was another sign. **ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK**.

"Very welcoming, " she laughed.

"That's Raphie, " Mikey chuckled. "Some days you are risking your life just by walking in there."

Raine peaked into the half opened door. The blankets on the bed lay in a messy heap. Magazines littered the floor. On his bookshelf is a stereo and lines of CD cases. A motorcycle helmet lay on top of a desk and black leather jacket hung on the back of his door. He also had posters covering his wall in a collage. There are posters of motorbikes and rock bands such as Metallica, Guns and Roses.

"Can't you read the signs?" grumbled a throaty voice behind them. Both girls jumped a foot off of the ground.

" Sorry, " Raine apologized automatically.

Raphael walked around her and stood in front of his door.

"Be nice, Raph, " Leo pleaded as he appeared, carrying a pile of blankets.

"Whatever," Raph snorted. He glared at his older brother. "I hope you know what you're doing," he mumbled before entering his room, slamming the door behind him.

He popped a CD into the stereo and cranked the music before he tossed himself onto his bed. He pawed through a stack of magazines until he found one that interested him. He was mad at Leo for bringing the girls with them. He was all for helping them out, but Raph didn't figure they should have brought them to the lair. He was even more surprised that Leo broke their father's number one and most important rule: _no human contact._ For the safety of their family, they were supposed to remain in the shadows.

"Don't mind him," Mikey told the girls. "He's moody 99.9% of the time. You get used to it."

Despite the loud music, Raphael heard him.

"Mikey! Don't make me come out there!"

Mikey backed away from the door quickly. He looked at the girls and shrugged.

"You got to love him. He really is like a big teddy bear."

" Yeah, " Raine stared at the door. "A grizzly."

" I brought you some blankets, "Leo told the girls. " In case you get cold."

" Thank you," Skye replied.

Leo opened the door to his room. The bedroom is immaculate! The baby blue blankets on the bed are tucked in perfectly. The only thing lying on the floor is a brown rug next to the bed. On the wall are displayed set of Samurai swords.

Skye scanned the backs of the books on his shelf. There are books on history and swordsmanship, ninjitsu, Reiki and Buddhism. She was even surprised to see a few books on poetry. On his desk were a stack of loose leaf and some pens, neatly gathered in a cup. Above his bed is an elegant picture of a noble Samurai warrior. In the corner of his room, on a make shift stand, is a keyboard. This caught Skye's interest.

"You…play piano?" Skye asked in her quiet voice.

Leo looked away modestly. "A little bit."

" Cool." Then she looked away shyly." Me too."

Mikey slapped Leo and the back of his shell. "Yeah. Leo may be our _fierce leader _and all, but on the inside, he's all artsy-fartsy."

" Yeah, okay Mikey, " Leo said as he tossed the blankets on the end of the bed. "Anything else I can get you?"

The girls shook their heads. " No."

" Goodnight, " He told them.

" Goodnight," the girls' chorus. Leo leaves and Mikey started to follow him, but paused, turning back towards the girls.

"Hey, hope you gals are early risers," he told them. "Breakfast will be ready at first thing. See you then."

When they are finally alone, the girls nestled in the bed, deep in the covers.

" Raine, do you think we are doing the right thing?" Skye asked her sister.

" Defiantly!" she exclaimed. "Don't you think so?"

Skye agreed. "Yeah. But this is all so... unbelievable."

Raine grinned in the darkness. "I know. Aren't they awesome?"

Within the few hours they had been with the turtles, they already had taken a liking to them. They acted so much like normal teenagers; it was easy to get past their outer appearance.

"They are," Skye answered. "I really do like them." Then she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"Except that other one. Raphael? He is so...grumpy."

Raine shrugged her shoulders. " That's his problem."

" Do you think Mom and Dad are looking for us?"

" Don't know. Don't care. And you shouldn't either." She pulled the blankets up around her shoulders.

"I _don't_ care, " Skye confessed. "I am glad we are here. I feel safe."

" Me too, "Raine said as she turned over onto her side. Eventually they drift off into a peaceful sleep, knowing that they were out of harm's grasp


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Well, here is chapter 4. Sorry it took so long. I was totally dry for ideas. I hope y'all enjoy it. Please read and review!!_

_I also would like to thank _**raphfreak**_ for beta reading! I greatly appreciate it!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT in any way._

*****************************************************************

Chapter 4

The smell of pancakes cooking woke Raine up the next morning.

"Morning time already?" she mumbled. She slowly opened her eyes and let them adjust to the darkness. At first she felt disorientated as she looked around the strange room. Then the events of the day before drifted back into her memory. She rolled over, expecting to see her sister sleeping soundly next to her. Skye wasn't there.

Sleepily, Raine threw the comforter off of her and slipped her feet to the floor. She looked at her reflection in the shiny blade of one of the swords that hung on the wall.

"Ohh," she moaned. "I look like hell." She fixed her hair, smoothing it back into a ponytail and stumbled out into the hallway. She followed the delicious aroma to the kitchen.

Skye was already sitting at the kitchen table. She smiled up at her sister.

"Good morning," she sang.

"Morning," Raine mumbled as she plopped down into an empty chair. Unlike her sister, Raine disliked mornings.

"Pancakes?" Leo asked.

"Sure. I'm starving!"

"There's coffee waiting for you," Skye told her, nodding towards the counter.

"Coffee? Bless you." Raine suffered from insomnia so badly, she adopted coffee as a staple beverage to her diet. "Cups?" she asked.

"In the cupboard above you," Donnie instructed as he retrieved the milk jug out of the fridge. She pulled open the cupboard door and selected a tall mug from the mix matched collection. Donnie took one as well and placed a container of sugar between them. They shared the pot of coffee. Leo passed her a plate when she sat back down. Raine stared down at the perfectly golden pancake.

"These are delicious," Skye said. Raine wastes no time and attacked her plate like a starving dog. She had to agree. They were delicious.

"Where is Raphael?" Raine asked as she placed her dishes into the sink.

"In bed," Mikey explained. "He usually misses breakfast."

Leo looked irritated. "Well he better get his shell out of bed soon. Practice is in an hour."

" Can't he sleep for another 59 minutes at least," Mikey asked playfully. Leo shook his head.

"What are _we_ going to do today?" Raine wondered aloud.

Skye shrugged. "I know I would like to get some clothes." She looked down at her mud stained skirt and wrinkly white blouse. Raine's black dress pants were in no better shape. She agreed. Fresh clothes were in order. And a nice warm shower.

"We would have to hit the mall," Raine suggested. "It probably isn't safe to go home."

Skye nodded. "We might be seen." It is hard for Skye to picture her parents at home, waiting for them to return. She figured they did their parents a huge favor by disappearing.

"Hey!" Mikey spoke up enthusiastically. "We can teach you the art of invisibility!" He waved his hands around in the air like a magician.

Raine's face brightened. "That would be great!. Don't you think so, Skye?"

"Umm... maybe."

"Oh _right,_" Raine sighed. "You can't kill a spider or a fly. So how would I expect you to lean how to kick butt."

"We just don't _kick butt_," Leo cut in. "There is a lot to our training. The whole principle is to be in tune with our body and minds."

"Oh, _spare_ us the lecture first thing this morning. I 'm going to lose my appetite."

Leo looked over his shoulder his shoulder towards Raphael.

"You missed breakfast."

Raph shrugged coolly. "Whatever. I can get my own damn food."

Leo shook his head and turned back to washing the dishes. He knew it was pointless to argue.

Raine helped herself to another strong cup of coffee. Skye stood up and walked away from the table to be closer to Raine. Raphael made her feel uncomfortable. She was scared of angry people. Probably because they reminded her to much of her father.

"What! Do I have some kind of disease?" Raph asked her.

"No, "Skye whispered form behind her sister's back.

Raine looked into Skye's frightened eyes. She didn't like _anybody _picking on her sister. And anybody who did paid the price. She didn't have to be a trained ninja to know how to drop someone to their knees

"Leave her alone, " Raine ordered. Raphael rolled his eyes up at her.

"What are _you _going to do about it?" he challenged.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Raph chuckled. "That could be interesting."

She folded her arms and narrowed her eyes at Raph They lock their eyes in an angry stare down.

"This is stupid," he grumbled. He stood up and kicked the chair towards the table before he stomped out of the room.

Raine breathed out a relieved sigh when he was out of view.

"Thanks," Skye spoke in a quiet voice.

" Hey, I 'm not going to let anybody insult my sister. Not even a talking ninja turtle."

" His bark is worse than his bite," Mikey said as he played with the wheels of his skateboard.

" I'm not afraid of him, " Raine spoke boldly.

Donnie chuckled. "He doesn't like to be challenged. I think you pissed him off."

" Good," Raine said. "He really needs to lighten up."

Everyone nodded in agreement

"Good luck on that one," Mikey said.

Rained beamed. "I don't mind a challenge."

Mikey shook his head. "Like I said. Good luck."

They hear the soft patter of footsteps, and the gentle rhythmic tap of wood against the tiled floor.

"Good morning,"

"Morning, father," the turtles chorus.

"Morning," Skye and Raine chimed in.

"I hope you had a good sleep," he said, addressing the girls.

"Oh, we did," Raine assured him. "Thank you so much for letting us stay."

"Our pleasure," He responded.

Leo served the elderly rat a warm cup of herbal tea. Splinter smiled a thank you to him. They chatted idly, passing the time.

"Well, I better round up Raphael," Leo said. He looked at Donnie and Mikey. "Meet you in the practice room?"

"Yeah, yeah," Mikey groaned.

"Can we watch?" Raine asked.

"Sure," Mikey said. "You can watch a real master at work."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Oh, Mikey. The only fighting you ever mastered is Mortal Kombat and Street Fighter."

"Hey! It took a lot of blood sweat and tears to get those scores."

" Come on," Donnie sighed. "Let's go."

The girls followed after them. Leo and Raph were already warming up. The girls perch on top of a make shift bench. Splinter gathered his sons together and puts them through a warm up, before they practiced various kicks, punches and blocks.

"They are pretty awesome," Raine whispered to her sister. Skye nodded.

An hour and a half passed when Splinter finally finished their session.

"Finally," Raphael huffed, rubbing his shoulder.

Leo looked disapprovingly at his brother. "Well, get rested up. We will practice on the rooftops this afternoon."

"Honestly, Leo. Is that all you think about? Practice, practice, practice."

"If it means our survival, than yes. This is for all of our benefit."

"Bahh. I can take on any member of the Foot or the Purple Dragons with one arm behind my back."

"And it is that cocky attitude that is going to get you into serious trouble."

"Whatever," Raph said and turned his back to walk away. Suddenly Splinter leapt into the air and tackled Raphael to the ground. He looked up at Splinter wide eyed. "What the..."

Splinter stood up. "My son, if you can not deflect an attack from an old rat, then you most defiantly are not ready to fight the Foot."

Raphael looked irritated.

" That wasn't fair."

"And you think the Foot will be fair?" Leo said.

Raphael looked at him, his eyes flaming. In his mind he told Leo off. He didn't dare say anything ruder to his brother. He wasn't in the mood to get a lecture from Splinter about his temper, nor spend an hour in the meditating room to try to control it.

"What is this Foot, anyway?" Raine asked.

"Are you kidding?" Mikey said. "You haven't heard about the biggest crime circle in New York."

The girls shook their head.

"The Purple Dragons?"

"Oh, we have heard of them, " Raine said. "Some of the kids at our school are involved. They are weird. They all stay off on their own. And they all have the same purple dragon tattoo on their arms. They are nothing but trouble."

"You got that right, "Donnie agreed.

"Well, the Foot work in more secrecy," Leo said. "They are behind a lot of the crimes that happen here. And it is our duty to stop them."

"Hmmph," Raph mumbled. Leo gave him a warning look.

"How is it your duty?" Raine asked.

"Maybe I should explain, " Splinter said. The girls listened intently as he told them how the head of the foot, a villainous man by the name of Orko Saki slayed his master, Hamato Yoshi, and his beloved Tang Shien. Yoshi had been against everything that Saki believed in. Splinter didn't believe in revenge. But in his Masters honor, he vowed to stop Saki and save the innocent from his evil ways.

"They sound like the mafia or something," Raine concluded.

"They are more dangerous than any crime organization. They are cunning, swift and highly trained in the martial arts," Splinter finished.

"Hence why we got to train as hard as we do," Leo explained. "We patrol the city at night. That is what we were doing when we came across you two."

"You patrol? Like the police?"

"We're more efficient than the police," Raphael snorted.

"We got to keep an eye out for the Foot. We are still trying to find out where their hideout is."

"Yeah, cause one day we are brining those goons down. Them and anybody that is in conspiracy with them." Raphael said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well, I guess we're glad we are on your side," Raine chuckled darkly.

They left the practice room and headed to the living room. Mikey claimed the couch and the remote. The girls sat next to him. Splinter joined them and sat in his chair.

Mikey flipped through the cannels, trying to find something interesting to watch. Suddenly an image catches the girls' eyes. Skye tugged on Raine's sleeve.

"I saw it too," she said. "Mikey, can you turn the channel back to the news."

"Only because you're guests," he said in his good nature. He flipped back to the channel. The girls stared at the image on the screen, their jaws agape.

"I don't believe it," Rain whispered.

"Is that your parents? "Leo asked.

They nodded. They watched the new broadcast in shocked silence. Their parents stood in front of a sea of microphones. Their father held their mother close as she cried.

"I just want to know where my girls are and to let you know that we love our babies." she sobbed.

"Please, we ask the public that if they have any information on our daughters, please step forward. We need them home. "

"Wow," Donnie said. "They must really miss you guys." He looked up at the girls with confusion written all over his face. Why are the girls' hiding out on such seemingly loving parents?

"HA! Yeah right," Raine exclaimed. "They deserve an academy award for that performance."

"Why would they go through all that trouble than, if they were not worried about you?" Mikey asked.

"Mikey, you don't know our parents. This is just a publicity stunt. It is just to make things look good for our disappearance. Trust me. "

Raine turned her attention back to her parents on the screen.

"Please, " she heard her father beg. "This is a nightmare for both of us. We love our daughters' soo much. There is a handsome reward for whoever brings them back to us. We can't put a price on our precious daughters."

Ha!! _We love our daughters. _That just confirmed their facade.

There was no love at home. Why were they going through all this trouble? Brining the media? Obviously to make the public aware.

Then Raine froze as an idea crept into her mind.

"Skye, you know what this means?"

"That the whole of New York is going to be looking for us?"

"Yes."

Skye frowned. "We're going to have to hide for the rest of our lives?"

"Hec no. But we will have to give up our identity. Change our looks."

Skye didn't like the sound of that, but she had to agree with her sister." You mean change our hair?"

" Our hair. Cut off any links to our lives all together."

" I guess so."

"Well, we better do it soon. Before the news is fully blown all over the city."

Skye nodded grimly. "Well, I guess we know what we are going this afternoon."

The girls finished watching the news, drawn to it as if they are watching a horror movie. Their parents meant business to find them. Raine and Skye could only wonder why.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Here is chapter five!! Happy reading!! Another big thank you to my beta reader, Raphfreak!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT._

**************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 5**

"This is stupid," Raphael grumbled as he leaned against the wall next to a magazine rack.

"What is?" Mikey asked. He was crouched down next to his brother, flipping through some comic books.

"Leo's idea of _practicing_. It is more like babysitting." He peered over one of the magazine racks to make sure the girls were still in view. They were.

"Well, he wants us to keep an eye on them, " Mikey said, nonchalantly as he stood up, with a comic in his hand. "I don't mind. It gives us an excuse to hang out at the mall. And I can get my hands on the latest release of Spiderman." He waved the comic in front of Raph and smiled. Raphael snatched the book out of his fingers and wacked him in the back of the head.

"Focus, you geek."

Raine looked over towards them. The look in her eye signaled that they are going to move on. Raph shrugged deeper in to his long trench coat.

"Let's go."

They followed the girls at a safe enough distance. They lingered back far enough just in case trouble came about. Leo and Don circled the parameter, keeping close tabs via their shell cells in case of an emergency. With the publicity of the girls' disappearance, Leo didn't think it would be safe for them to go top side alone.

They followed them to a neighboring store. The girls walked through the clothing section, selecting clothes their size and tossing them into the cart without wasting time to try the articles on. Again, Raph and Mikey took their posts at a distance. Out of the corner of his eye, Raph saw a suspicious looking man, dressed all in black walk slowly past the girls. Instantly, he reached his hand into the inside of his coat and rested it on the handle of his sai. The man kept walking and Raph relaxed.

"Huh, " Mikey said. "For someone who thinks this is a waste of time, you sure are on the alert."

"What are you talking about, meathead." Raph grumbled. "I am just going along with the plan. Do you think I want to hear the lecture Leo would give me if we lost track of them? I am really not in the mood to listen to it."

" I see," Mikey said with a smirk.

"What is that supposed to mean."

"Nothing. I said nothing."

" Your _tone_," Raph said.

Mikey shrugged. I don't think you are doing this because Leo said so."

"Huh?" Raph turned his back to Mikey to get a better view of what was going on around them.

"Dude, you are soo crushing, aren't you?" Mikey blurted.

Raph tensed. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Mikey danced in front of Raph and looked him straight in his eyes. He smiled mischievously.

"You like them, " he said simply. "_Really_ like them. Or at least one of them anyway. I am not sure which one though. I am guessing Raine? Syke is all wrong for you."

"Don't be an idiot," Raph snapped. "Now get out of my way."

"Raph, it is obvious," Mikey chirped.

" Yeah, it's obvious you are an idiot!"

" Oh, Raphie. Get out of denial town," Mikey joked. He looked in the direction of the girls. They were looking over various hair dye colors. "Face it. You are interested."

" Interested? I am a turtle, they are human. Why should I be interested?"

" Explain the magazines under your bed then," Mikey challenged. He wiggled his eyebrows up and down, tauntingly. Raphael's jaw went slack.

"You mean my bike magazines?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Come on, Man. We all know about the playboys. In the box, under your bed, on the right hand side. Beside your boxing gloves and behind the box with your old CD's, under the old blanket..."

Raph balled his fist tightly. "You have no business in my room, you little snoop." Then he turned his head away. He lowered his voice. "You _all _know?" He asked irritably.

"Yup! Except for Dad." Raph let out a sigh of relief. "Yet, that is, " Mikey added.

"What do you mean, yet?" Raph growled.

"Hey, I am using it for blackmail purposes. I own you, bro," Mikey laughed" It is my cloak of immunity."

Raph felt his face burn red with anger. A low, vicious growl, rumbled deep within his throat. Mikey wouldn't dare. Would he?

"Just shut up, " Raph warned. "Before I make you shut up."

Mikey just smiled at him. "Sure thing, Lover boy."

"You can defiantly be a pain in the ass, you know that?"

Mikey shrugged. "Call me what you will. But I still own you."

Raph sighed. "You will not let it go, will you?"

"Nope."

Raph frowned. "You _will_ pay," he seethed. "Trust me."

"But until then, I ow..."

Raph covered Mikey's mouth with his hand. "Don't you say _it _one more time. I mean it."

"Okay, whatever." Mikey looked over Raph's shoulder. "I think it is time to go."

Raph looked in the direction Mikey was. The girls advanced to a cash register.

"Finally, " Raph said with relief. He led Mikey to the entrance of the store, where they waited as the girls paid for their purchases.

"Now where?" Mikey asked as they teamed up.

"The lair," Raine answered as they quickly walked.

"Finally," Raphael said. "Seriously. Could you guys have taken any longer?"

Raine looked over at him with narrowed eyes. "Well, you didn't have to wait," she snapped. "You could have gone somewhere else."

Raph didn't reply. She was _right_. He didn't have to be there. He could of went against Leo's orders and went out on his own. But he didn't.

His younger brother was _right_. He did have a slight crush and he was mad at himself for it. He _was_ a turtle, she _was _a human. In real life, not in a magazine. He hated this feeling. And even worse, he hated that he would never have them felt back.

And for that reason he had to pretend to dislike them.

****************************************************************

"Ready, sis?" Raine asked Skye as she held up the pair of scissors. They are sitting in the storage room Leo, Don and Mikey had refurnished into a bedroom for them.

Skye looked up at the gleaming metal and sighed. "No, " she admitted. "But let's do this before I change my mind."

Skye dug into one of the many bags that lay on their bed. She pulled out the hairstyle magazine and the two boxes of hair color. They were clever enough to get the turtles to lead them to a bank machine located at the far end of the city, nowhere near where they were. Skye thought that maybe their parents would have cancelled their cards. Surprisingly enough, they were still active. Donatello suggested that they were probably hopping the girls would goof and use them and they could track them down. They knew they had a thousand dollars in each of their accounts. Luckily they could withdraw all of it, leaving their accounts dry, and their pockets full. They used the money to buy a whole new wardrobe, shoes, and hair products to match their new life.

Raine was the first to dive into the makeover. She sat in a chair in front of an old cracked mirror. Skye placed the book on the table and studied the picture Raine had selected.

"That is what you want?" she asked.

Raine nodded. "All or nothing, right?" She issued a tiny half laugh.

"Right, " Skye echoed quietly. She went to work. When she was done, Raine looked at her reflection and frowned. Tears shimmered dangerously in the corner of her eyes. Her once long beautiful hair was now hacked into a choppy bob that hung at chin length. Even though the dark auburn shade she had selected had turned out well, she already longed for her original color.

"Well?" Skye asked when she was done. "Do you like it?"

Raine shook her head sadly. "The style and color is awesome, Skye. You did a fabulous job. It's just..." Her voice trailed off.

"I know, " Skye said understandingly. Her sister didn't have to explain anything. Reluctantly, she switched places with Raine. With a heavy heart she said, "My turn."

Skye opted for a shoulder length cut, and a darker shade of brown. She cried the whole time Raine manned the scissors. With each snip of her hair that fell to the floor, a knot twisted deep inside Raine. In the end, they looked at their reflection together. It saddened both of them. Once upon a time, they looked identical. Now they looked like two complete different people, strangers. She hated her parents for putting them through this. Making them resort to such lengths.

The whole process took a couple of hours. When they were done, neither one of them had the desire or the energy to spend the evening with the guys. They washed up and got ready for bed.

Raine met Mikey in the hall way as she made her way back from the washroom.

"Hey, looking good," he said giving her a thumbs up.

Raine flashed him a tiny smile. "Thanks, Mikey, " she said her voice in a raspy whisper. Mikey noticed her red puffy eyes and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, why don't you two join us? It's a monster movie marathon on tonight."

" Thanks but no," she told him gently. "We are just going to turn in early."

"Okay, " Mikey told her. "But, if you change your mind... you know where we are."

"Got it."

Raine went back to the room. Skye was already huddled under her blankets.

"You asleep?" Raine asked as she slipped under her own blankets.

"No. "

Raine sighed as she stared up at the ceiling. She had the emending feeling of doom. There was no way she was going to be able to fall to sleep. Maybe she should have gone for the marathon. She was going to be up anyway.

"Raine, do you think we are doing the right thing?" Skye asked in her childlike voice.

"Of course, " Raine answered back quickly. "Don't you think so?"

"I guess, " Skye agreed. "But to give up whom we are? Are you going to miss Spike and Jazz?"

Raine's frown deepened as she thought about Spike, her pony and Jazz her Morgan mare. While her parents shelled out money for Skye's piano lessons, they spent equally as much, if not more on riding lessons for Raine. When she outgrew Spike, they purchased Jazz for her for Christmas a year ago. Raine loved her horses. Suddenly, she realized what she was giving up. It sickened her. _Angered_ her.

"What about your piano?" Raine asked back, without answering Skye's question.

Skye sadly pictured her white baby grand piano that sat in the living room. Fresh tears poured down her cheeks. She shook her head.

"No, " she whispered. "I don't want to give it up. But I know we have to. Right?"

"Me neither, " Raine said bitterly. "But yes, we have to. We can't go home. We can't face Mom and Dad. Can you imagine if we did?"

Skye shuddered. "Please. I don't want to."

" Go to sleep, sis," Raine encouraged. "You need some rest."

"What about you?" Skye asked, knowing that her sister would spend most of the night staring at the ceiling and walls.

"I 'm fine," she lied. "Now, go to sleep."

They said their goodnights. The minute Skye rolled over, she fell fast asleep. Raine lay in her bed. She closed her eye lids, hoping that she would fall asleep.

It was almost four thirty when she did nod off. And even then she tossed and turned, tortured by nightmares. She dreamt her father was chasing her down a hall way, waving a knife in one hand.

_"Get back here, " he snarled as he closed the gap between them. Raine ran for her life. Suddenly a wall appeared in her path. She hit it face first, and fell to the ground. Her father caught up to her. He stood over her; a wild and crazy grin was on his face._

_"I will teach you to run away from me!"_

_"Daddy, no. Please," Raine begged._

_Her father cackled like a mad scientist as he raised the knife. He reached out to his daughters arm when suddenly, he fell to the side._

_"What the hell? Who is there?" her father shouted._

_Raine looked up at her rescuer._

_It was Raphael._

Raine woke with a start. She shot straight up in bed, panting. It took her a few minutes to realize she was safe in her bed room. When she slowed her breathing, she mulled over her dream. Her father she could explain. But Raphael? What was up with that? He wanted nothing to do with them. So why was she dreaming of him?

Raine looked at the clock they had purchased the day before. It was five o'clock. She was only asleep for half an hour. She sighed and laid back down. She desperately tried to go back to sleep.

She couldn't.

She lay in bed, refusing to get up. She wasn't ready to start her first day of her new life. Instead, she cross-examined the dream that plagued her. And again, she couldn't help but wonder,

Why Raphael?

********************************************************************************************************************

Hope you enjoyed it. Please feel free to review! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Well, here is chapter 6! As usual, I love to hear feed back on how I am doing ( cough, cough...LOL) Again , I would love to thank raphfreak for beta reading!! Always appreciate it!!_

_Also, check out her contest she is holding! She is looking for someone to do one of her awesome fics as a comic!!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. Just my oc_

***************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 6**

Skye was rudely awakened by an elbow jab to her ribcage as Raine thrashed about in her sleep. She lay in bed curled in her protective fetal position for a few minutes. Her sister was obviously in the middle of a really bad dream. From previous experiences, she knew it was better to let Raine come out of her nightmares on her own.

She noted the time on the alarm clock. It was 4:45. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get any more quality sleep, she slipped her feet into a pair of slippers and tugged a sweatshirt over her PJ top. Slowly, she crept out of the room and made her way to the kitchen. She helped herself to a glass of milk and sat at the kitchen table. The lair was soo quiet.

She stretched her arms up above her head and yawned. She then leaned her elbow on the table and rested her chin into her hand. She was so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed Splinter enter the room.

"You are up early, my dear," he spoke gently.

Skye snapped out of her daydreaming and blinked up at him. "Master Splinter, " she stammered. "Oh, no, did I wake you?" She groaned inwardly. Some house guest.

Splinter shook his head. "No, you did not. I am merely on my way to start my morning meditation."

" Oh," Skye managed. _Wow_, she thought. She admired his dedication to get up at five in the morning.

Splinter continued to the stove and prepared him self some tea. "Would you like some?" he offered.

"No thanks," she told him. "I'm good." She stared back down into her glass as Splinter joined her at the table. He regards her with gentle eyes.

He felt sorry for the girls. Their fear was genuine, he could tell. It made him sad that they had to experience whatever it is that they were going through. They seemed like such nice girls, but troubled - very troubled. He seen it in their eyes and heard it in their speech. He knew he could never mend their emotional scars, but he would do everything in his power to help them.

He knew he couldn't turn his back on them.

Splinter placed his cup back down on the old faded wooden top of the table. "Would you like to talk about what is going on, my child?" he asked.

Skye shook her head, refusing to look at him. She didn't like talking about their past. She didn't like talking period. That was Raine's department. Raine was their voice, their decision maker. Skye was the one with the level head; that tried to keep Raine on task. They needed each other, and were rarely seen without each other.

"It is alright," Splinter continued. "I am willing to listen." He knew it would help them if they voiced their problems.

Skye frowned and bit her now quivering lip, in an attempt to steady it. He seemed so nice and caring. She didn't want to burden him with all the details of their situation. She didn't like talking about it at all. But he did deserve to know, didn't he? What to do.

She felt her stomach knot up and the tears that had been threatening in the corners, finally started to slip down her cheeks one by one. She wiped at them with the back of her hand, embarrassed.

"It's alright, Master Splinter," she said, her voice no louder than a whisper.

Splinter leaned forward and laid his paw over her hand. "It is alright, dear. Don't be afraid to tell me. It may help you."

Skye finally looked up at the kind face through blurry eyes. She broke. "Oh, Splinter, " she started. "It is so awful..." Before she knew it, she told him about their home life.

Splinter listened intently. He was horrified by her story, but he didn't show it. He would be strong for her. Skye sat before him, looking like a tiny, delicate china doll. She was so innocent, so sincere. When she stopped talking, he pulled her into his arms as she wept uncontrollably. He hated to make her recall all the horrors that she probably was trying to repress.

"It is all right, my child," he told her, stroking her now dark brown hair. He closed his eyes, fighting back his own tears. "You and your sister are both safe here. Nobody knows where we are. And you are both welcomed to stay here for as long as you wish. "

Skye pulled away and sniffed. "Thank you."

They sit for a few moments more in silence. When Splinter was finished his tea, he placed the empty cup in the sink. As he headed out of the kitchen, he turned to Skye.

"Would you care to join me?"

"Me?" Skye asked. "I would just get in the way."

"No, you wouldn't," he assured her. "Mediation is the best way to balance your mind and spirit."

"I am afraid I don't know how."

"I will teach you."

Skye considered his offer. Might as well; she was up already.

"Okay," she told him. She placed her own empty cup in the sink and followed Splinter to the meditation room. Once inside, she hovered as he lit several candles and incense. The smell was different but soothing nonetheless. Splinter placed another pillow on the floor next to his own.

"Please, sit."

Obediently, she took a seat. She looked up at him, expectantly. He showed her how to properly position her legs in a half lotus position while he sat in a perfect full lotus. He watched her as she was determined to place her legs properly.

"Now, hold your hands like so," he instructed. She mimicked his as he placed his hands together in his lap and curved them into the form of an oval with the thumbs touching. "Now, take a deep breath in... and let it out slowly. Practicing zazen in the morning lets me clear my thoughts for the day. You will find this practice very helpful and calming. It is a wonderful way to clear your chakras." He instructed her how to relax her body from the tips of her toes, to the very top of her head. He told her to quiet her mind and concentrate on a mantra.

At first she struggled. It was hard to turn her thoughts off. But, by the end of the session she managed a few minutes. She opened her eyes and looked up at Splinter with a tiny smile.

"Well?" he asked. "How do you feel?"

"Relaxed a little," she admitted. He nodded, pleased. "But I can only do it for two minutes."

"Do not worry, child. It will come with time. It isn't an easy skill that comes right away."

"Will you help me?" she asked shyly.

"Of course I will." He bowed lowly to her.

Respectfully, she returned the gesture. Inside, she beamed as she thought that maybe there was hope for them to find happiness after all. She couldn't wait to tell Raine.

Raine stayed in bed that morning. She refused to get up. She wasn't in the mood to see anybody. She pulled the blankets back over her head and stared into the darkness.

She was busy trying to plan what on earth her and her sis were going to do, when she heard the door squeak open.

"Who's there?" she mumbled. Actually more like growled.

"It's just me," Skye answered innocently.

Raine slowly peeled the blankets off her face. With one eye, she looked over at her sister who was sitting on the end of the bed.

"What's with the stupid grin?" she asked. "And where were you, anyway?"

"Oh Raine. I was with Master Splinter," she gushed excitedly. "He showed me how to do zazen. And how to cleanse my chakras."

Raine blinked at her, confused. "He showed you how to do what? To cleanse... _what_?"

"Zazen," she repeated. "It is meditation. And chakras are your energy points in the body."

"Fascinating" Raine pulled the blankets back over her head. "I am laying here, thinking it's the end of the world, and you are off getting all spiritual ?"

"It helps," Skye pressed, excitedly. "You should try it."

"Whatever."

Skye got off of the bed and started changing out of her PJ's.

"Where are you going to now?" Raine demanded.

"Master Splinter also invited us to join him in class," she said. "He thinks it would be a good idea for us to learn some moves."

"Really?" Raine looked at her again. "You want to learn how to kick some butt?"

"Well.... maybe I should learn how to defend myself," she replied weakly.

Raine thought about it for a moment. "No, you are right. It would be a good idea."

" So, you will come?"

" Yeah, yeah. Don't get your sports bra in a knot."

Raine climbed out of bed and changed into a pair of black jogging pants and matching tank top. Together they made their way to the dojo to begin their training.

The following week seemed to fly by for the girls. They continued their training with Splinter. They spent the time to get to know the turtles more and got comfortable being their guests. They watched their parent's news broadcasts. At first, their Mom and Dad both pleaded with the public, but by the end of the week, their father hardened. He looked in to the camera, angrily and demanded,

"We _need_ the girls back. _Now_."

"No way, "Raine would whispered to the TV. There was something in his urgency that didn't fit. The thought of the news broadcasts kept her up at night. She couldn't get the death glare in her father's eyes out of her mind.

It was having one of those nights that Friday evening. While everybody slept, she laid wide eyed, staring up at the ceiling.

"This is ridicules, " she thought to herself. Thinking she would be better off using her awake time for something constructive, she quietly changed into a workout outfit, fastened the short ends of her bob into pigtails and snuck to the dojo.

"Might as well practice," she thought. They had only been studying under Splinter for the past few days, but already Skye made everything look easy. Skye moved with the grace of a swan, while Raine despite being the more athletic one, she stumbled around like a drunken turkey. Raine was determined to get the moves down pat. And she had lots of time to practice.

She closed the heavy door and slipped a CD into the dojo stereo. She warmed up before launching into practicing her blocks, punches and kicks. She was busy trying to perfect the first kata Splinter had showed them when the door opened a crack.

"Oh, I see the room is already booked."

Raine stopped in mid stride and looked her shoulder. Raphael stood just inside the door, wearing a scowl on his face, his arms crossed.

"Wonderful, " Raine thought to herself. She straightened up and trotted over to the stereo.

"It' s fine, " she told him." I am just finishing."

" Oh, don't hurry on my account," he mumbled as he walked over to the stereo as well with a CD in his hand.

"Trust me. I 'm not."

Raph took her disk out of the player and inserted his own. Instantly, music began to blare through the dojo.

"Geez, the others are sleeping. Do you have to have it so loud?" Raine remarked.

Raph snorted. "And why do you care?"

Immediately, Raine felt her face burn red. She had enough of his sarcastic remarks and hateful attitude towards her. She knew he wasn't all bad. She seen him joke around with Mikey, talk with Don. She even caught him getting a glass out of thee cupboard that was out of reach for Skye.

This was going to end here and now. If he disliked her so much, she wanted it out in the open. She hated secrets. She hated keeping things bottled in. She wanted to know the truth even though it would hurt.

She reached over and flicked the off button, cutting the music short. She looked him squarely in his amber eyes.

"What is your problem?" she asked defiantly.

Raph was taken aback momentarily. "I don't have a problem," he muttered, turning his music back on.

" Yes. You do. With me." She shut the music back off. Now I want to know why?"

He flicked the on switch. "You're insane."

She flicked it off. "No, I'm not."

He flicked the music back on. "You are ticking me off."

The music went back off. "I don't care. Answer me now."

Raph narrowed his eyes down at her. What a pain in the butt she is. But she looked so cute in the pig tails, and the temper and the way her eyes flickered angrily up at him.

"You cut your hair. I don't like it," he blurted. _Way to go, Raph. That was sounded totally dumb.  
_  
"Huh?" Raine asked. "My hair. You hate me because.. .I cut my hair?" She shook her head. "I am not buying it."

"I liked it better long. Now get out of my way." He started to push past her, but she stepped in to his path.

"I am going nowhere, " she told him again. " Why are you being such a stubborn jerk?" She raised a hand at him and attempted to punch his left shoulder. He caught her right arm easily. Suddenly, he pulled her close and kissed her. She stood there, shocked.

"_What just happened_?" she thought.

"_You blew it buddy_," Raph thought to him self angrily. "_Way to go. What were you thinking_?"

He released her quickly.

"Ah… sorry, " he blurted before he turned and left Raine all alone. She starred after him totally disoriented.

He just kissed her.

What on earth was going on?


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Well, another chapter. Hope you all injoy!! Once again a big THANK YOU to my Beta reader, Raphfreak!!! You soo rock!! And another big thank you to my sis, Harm!! You guys are a big help, and awesome motivators!! And I would also would like to thank mikell for her encouraging reviews!!! _

_Discailmer: AGAIN.. I do not own any TMNT characters... :( Just my own._

_********************************************************************************************************************_

Chapter 7

When Raine finally snapped out of her stupor, she raced off on the direction Raph had left in. He was nowhere to be found. Giving up, she retreated to the room she shared with Skye. She huddled into the worn and patched armchair that stood in the corner. She brought her knees into her chest and wrapped her arms around them. That is where Skye found her when she woke up.

"Raine?" Skye asked sleepily.

"He kissed me," Raine whispered. She appeared to be talking and mumbling aloud to herself. But Skye caught what she said.

"What? Who kissed you?"

Raine snapped her head to her sister's direction.

"Ah...Nobody."

"But you said..."

"Fine. That no good, hot headed, egotistical, son of a ..."

"Raphael?" Skye asked.

Raine sighed. "Yeah."

Immediately, Skye scooted to the end of the bed, where she sat crossed legged. She rested her elbows on to her knees, and leaned forward, resting her chin into the palm of her hands.

"What happened?"

Raine rolled her eyes up at her sister. "Well... I was practicing and he came in. I was about to leave, he told me he hated my hair, I started calling him names, I hit him, he kissed me."

Skye's eyes widened. "Wow."

Raine frowned. "Yeah, Wow. " she mumbled.

"Then what happened?"

Raine sat back and folded her arms across her chest. She looked angry. "He turned and made the 100 mile dash."

"He left?"

Raine nodded. "Yup."

Skye mulled over what her sister told her.

"So... did you kiss him back?"

Raine's jaw dropped. "Um..."

"Come on, "Skye pressed in her sweet manner. "You can tell me." They didn't have the chance to have boy talks. Because of their parent's strict law, they were practically forbidden to have a social life.

"Well..." Raine dropped her eyes to a straw piece of thread that protruded from the arm of the chair. "I didn't back away... let's leave it at that."

"So you kissed him too?" she squealed.

"Sure…whatever." Then Raine smiled a little. "It was weird, " she offered. "But... I liked it. Does that make me a bad person?"

" Not at all," Skye gushed. "Aww... you do like him, don't you?"

"But... he is... I am... "Raine tried to pick her words carefully." It is just confusing, I guess."

Skye nodded." But he is a teenager. Just like us. He is just tall, dark.... and green."

" I don't know..."

"Go for it," Skye encouraged.

Raine fell silent for a moment as she got lost deep into her thoughts. Finally she said, "Sure why not."

Skye clapped her hands wildly, happy for her sister. Raine got uncomfortable with her enthusiasm. "Well, we shall see. Who knows? He may lighten up.. How do you suppose they..."

Skye reached over and threw her pillow at her sister. "Raine! " she scolded. Then they burst into laughter, a sound that had been very alien to them lately.

Suddenly, they heard something out in the hallway.

"Did you hear that?" Skye asked.

" I thought I heard something, " Raine replied.

Skye noted the time on the alarm clock. They had missed breakfast, and it was nearing practice time.

"Well, I guess we better get ready." Skye suggested.

Raine froze. "Umm… you go.. I think I will skip out. "

" Why?"

" Because.....Tell Master Splinter I am sick, or tired from being up all night. Blame it on my insomnia."

" Are you sure?"

" Definitely, " she assured her. She was not ready to face Raphael until they had their situation straightened out. It would just be totally awkward. The rest would surly notice.

Skye does not argue. " Have it your way, " she said. " I will see you in a bit."

Skye finished getting ready and left. Leaving Raine to sit in the chair, lost in her own thoughts.

**********************************************************************

"Is something bothering you, my son?" Splinter asked Raphael when they completed their session. All during practice, he sensed that his hot headed son was distracted.

Raph shook his head. " No, Dad. I am fine," he lied.

Splinter looked at him with his kind and wise eyes. He was well versed with Raph not wanted to discuss his thoughts or feelings. Splinter believed this wasn't good practice, but didn't push the subject. He knew it would only make him angry and defensive.

" If you ever need to talk.. "

" Yeah, yeah. I know, " he mumbled. " I heard this lots of times before."

" I will be in the meditation room, " he informed Raph as he turned and left with the others.

When he finally was alone, he turned his attention to the well worn and patched up punching bag that hung in the corner. He started throwing punches and kicks at it, in an attempt to transfer his anger and disgust in himself through his fists into the leather. What was he thinking?_ Smooth move, man. Nice way to scare her off to the oblivion. Why did she have to be so... human? And why did he have to be such a guy??_

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't notice his younger brother entering the room. He threw punch after punch.

" Hey, bro!"

" Huh?" He turned his head in the direction of the young voice. He was distracted long enough that he didn't notice the punching bag swinging towards him ruthlessly, and slammed into his shoulder, almost knocking him over. He grabs the bag and stilled it. He growled.

" What do you want?"

" Just thought I would stop by. See how you are doing? " Mikey replied smoothly.

" Really?" Raph asked suspiciously. " Then why do you have that stupid grin on your face?"

" Why do you always have to have that frown on your face, grumpy puss?"

Raph snarled and turned back to what he was doing.

" Hey, man. I just came to bring you some good news." he said he a sing song voice.

" What kind of news, "

" The kind of news that might make you smile, Raphie." He bounced in between Raph and the bag just as he was going to take a swing.

" Hey! " Raph retorted. "You're in my way, bud."

" Don't you even want to hear what I have to say?"

" Fine. Enlighten me. Then get!"

" Well…I hear…that someone _likes you,_ stud muffin."

Mikey had his attention." What are you babbling about." he asked trying to sound cool. "And where on earth would you hear that?"

"I heard from two very reliable resources, " Mikey replied.

" Yeah? Where!"

" Well... I was going to get the girls. They had missed breakfast, so I was going to see if they were coming for practice. I was about to knock on their door but I heard them talking"

" You eavesdropped? "

" I wouldn't call it that. I just didn't want to interrupt them while they were talking. That would be just rude, now wouldn't it? You know how Dad, frowns upon that." He winked.

"Bahhhh. Go on."

" Well... they talked about some tall, green guy...a kiss." Mikey waved his eyebrows at him.  
" Is there something you want to talk about? Hmm?"

Raph balled his right hand into a three fingered fist and shoved it under Mikey's nose. Mikey just shot Raph a bored look, cupped his own hand over the menacing fist, and shoved it to the side.

" Okay, Okay. Just asking. Anyhow... there was something else said about…maybe giving a chance?"

" What you talking about, Mikey? A chance?" Raph echoed. "You sure that is what you heard."

" Word for word, big guy." Mikey smiled at him. " Someone looks interested?"

" Am not! "

"Don't lie."

"Well, even if it is true. So what. She is human, I'm not." Raph sighed sadly. " Face it. We can never be part of their lives like that. Why would they want…us? When they can have someone else? Like them."

" Ah, Raph. Stop being so negative. Maybe, they can see who we really are? That, beyond the shell, we are really just like them. We have a heart, feelings. We should embrace what we have been blessed with and savor the moment."

Raph stared at his brother wide eyed. " Whoa."

Mikey shrugged. "Yeah, I can be deep. " He laughed.

Raph rolled his eyes. " Sure." Then he looked Mikey right into his baby blues. " This isn't a joke, is it?"

"Nope! Would this face lie to you?"

"It better not, if it knows what was good for it." Raph sighed. "But why me? It doesn't make any sense."

"Your right, it doesn't," Mikey said. He ran a hand over his bald head and down the tail ends of his orange bandana. "We all know I am the handsome one."

Raph cuffed him in the back of the head. "Meathead."

"Hey, don't you understand! You have a chance of having a girlfriend." Mikey blurted. Mikey starts moving his arms and hips in opposite circular motion, in a happy dance. "_You have a girlfriend that thinks you're awesome._" He sang. He noticed that Raph wasn't sharing the same enthusiasm. "Why are you not happy dancing?"

"I don't happy dance," he snarled. "Honestly. You watch too many girly Saturday morning sitcoms."

"No, I don't," Mikey retorted, defensively. "Soon…are you not glad you have a great, wonderful, caring bro like me?" Mikey batted his baby blues up at his older brother. Suddenly, the guilty alarm went off in Raph's head.

"Mikey. What did you do?" he asked bluntly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You are trying to get me in a good mood for a reason. Spill it."

Mikey stepped cautiously between Raph and the door so he would have a quick escape.

"Well... remember that model you had? The one you built like a year ago of the old car?"

Raph folded his arms in front of his chest. He remembered it well. Splinter had suggested that he should channel his energy elsewhere, to something less distracting. He had been laid up with an injured leg when he discovered model building. It gave him something to focus on. His father was right. Since then, there were countless model cars and trucks that circled his room and flowed into the living room on wooden shelves.

"Yeah. And what do you mean _had?"_

"Ahh…"

"Mikey! What did you do?!"

"Umm… You don't want to hear the details. So to make a long story short.....it's in more pieces than it was when you got it in the box."

"Michelangelo!" Raph's voice boomed, ricocheting off of all four walls amplifying the tone to sound ten times louder than what it was.

Mikey leaned to the left, prepared to flee. "Hey. Don't forget who just made your day?"

Raph balled his hands into fists and was using every bit of self control to hold himself from clobbering him. How could he! It took him two solid days to piece the model GTO together.

"Run," he growled in a warning snarl. "Run as fast as you can!"

Mikey gulped. "Favorite bro, right!" Raph glared at him. "Okay! I'm going." Raph flinched in is brother's direction. Instinctively, Mikey turned a 180 and bolted out the door. Raph spun on his heels, and pummeled his punching bag with new emotion. The bag swayed violently back and forth and the chain creaked and groaned under the mighty force that was impacted onto it.

Is what Mikey just told him the truth about what he heard? It had to be. Why would his younger brother lie to him? He would know better. Still...

Raph found himself lost in his thought again. He could face the Foot, face a gang of the Purple Dragon... but facing one tiny, lonely girl? That was the ultimate weapon. He found himself helpless.

But he would deal with that later.

For now, Mikey was going to pay for that model.

******************************************************************************************************************

_Hope you liked it... Please feel free to review!! _


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**Another chapter ! I am hoping to update sooner this week. I am going to be gone for a month so i am not sure if i will posting during this time.

Once again I would love to thank my beta reader, raphfreak! You rock, you know you do!! :) And another big thankyou to all my readers and those of you that reviewed! It means alot !

I hope you enjoy this chapter! Again... feel free to review!

The italics are used for Raine's flashbacks.

Happy reading!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own TMNT in any way. Only my oc.

*********************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 8**

"Hey Don."

Donatello immediately stood up from his crouched position and turned around to the owner of the voice.

"Oh, hi Raph, " he answered. "What are you up to?"

Raph walked over to his purple clad brother. "Not much, " he replied with a shrug. "What are you doing?"

Don leaned against the rear quarter panel of their van. "Well, Mikey managed to totally tear the whole exhaust system off the van last night," he sighed in frustration. "Honestly. Why do we let him even touch the steering wheel?"

Raph chuckled lightly. "So we wouldn't have to hear him beg for hours on end?"

"He defiantly keeps me busy," Donatello groaned.

"Well… I'll help you," Raph offered. He bent over and picked up the welding torch and helmet.

Don shot him a curious look. Raph appeared as if he was avoiding something. This wasn't one of his usual

I want to work on something and I want you near by incase I mess up times. It was something else.

"Sure, Raph. If you want to," Don offered. "But I still got to get the exhaust put up in place."

"No sweat," Raph said as he grabbed the creeper. He lay on his back on the board and wheeled himself under the jacked up rear end of the vehicle. "Now what?"

"That piece of pipe has to fit underneath," Don instructed as he crawled under with Raph. He showed him how to set it up.

"I can do this, "Raph assured him. Raph was never much for tinkering with anything until he got his motorbike. After the fifth time he dropped the bike and it needed it repairs, he offered to teach Raph how to work on it on his own. Surprisingly, Raphael had a knack for things mechanical.

Splinter encouraged it. Like the models, it was another therapeutic way for him to vent his anger, instead of going topside and getting into trouble.

Don slid back from underneath the van. "Alright Raph. Just sing out when you need something."  
He went to the bench and finished laying out the tools they would need as his brother continued to grunt quietly as he forced the pipes back into their rightful position.

Meanwhile...  
Raine wondered around the lair like a lost soul. It seemed everybody was busy. Splinter and Skye was off meditating, Mikey decided to try out the new set of wheels on his skateboard and Leo was in the dojo practicing his moves.

Raine had a lot on her mind, and wanted to talk to her sister to distract her from her inner turmoil. She felt so drained from lack of sleep. Her eyes burned and her head pounded like hundreds of snare drums. She wished she could just curl up in the comfy spot in the corner of the couch. However, as much as she longed for sleep, she feared it just the same. Awake she found certain smells, they way someone spoke, or just plan everyday living would spark a ring of vicious flashbacks from her childhood. Stuff she wanted to leave buried. Asleep, she would toss and turn as she struggled with nightmares. Awake or asleep, either way it was a lose-lose situation.

She remembered looking up her symptoms one day on the internet. Her searches lead her to a self diagnosis of post traumatic stress disorder. One day she even dared to question her mother about it. It was a conversation that was quickly nipped at the bud, ending with her mother stating, "_Don't be ridicules, Raine. Why on earth would you think you have that? You two are the most well treated kids on the block. You have everything you could ever want. How dare you claim you suffer from stress, young lady!"_

Raine clutched at her head to try to silence her mother's voice that screamed in her mind. "There I go again," she cursed herself. Sigh. Will it ever end?

She wandered to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator door. She stared inside and closed the door without taking anything. She continued to do the same with each and every cupboard door. Open and close, open and close. She finally flopped into a chair to stop herself.

What is wrong with me? She thought angrily as she rested her head in her hands. She looked around the room, trying to find something that would distract her overactive mind. Her eyes drifted from magazines, empty pizza boxes, and an empty carton of milk that was left out on the cupboard.

"_Who left the jug of milk out on the cupboard again!" their father boomed as he stared down into the two sets of wide, frightened eyes. They didn't answer. They were too scared too._

_"Answer me!"_

_Skye buried her head into Raine's back. "Oh no, oh, no, " she chanted to herself. She didn't mean to do it._

_"I did it," Raine spoke up. Her father glowered down at her._

_"Do you think we just waste food here?" He growled before he slapped her across the face._

Stop it! Stop it! Raine told herself. She picked up the carton and tossed it into the garbage can as she exited the room. As she stepped out into the television room, the line of models on the wall caught her eye.

"Wow, Raph actually did all these?" she marveled. Then it dawned on her.

Was he the cause of her latest worry fest? Was she actually swooning like a silly girl?

Stop torturing yourself; she could hear her sister scolding her. You are the brave one. Just ask him. Since when is Raine Woodworth scared of a boy?

As usual, her level headed sister had a point. Why was she acting so silly and childish over a boy? They were no more special than she was. She only felt like this once in her life. His name was Tony Lexington. His raven hair and bad boy attitude made her feel helpless every time he was in close proximity. He was the only guy that she ever knew that she couldn't look directly in the eye.

She hated that feeling. It made her feel vulnerable.

Her sister called it a crush. Figures. She was the hopeless romantic of the pair. After all that they had been through in their short lives, she stilled believed in heroes riding in to save the day on their loyal white steed. It must be nice to be able to repress unfavorable thoughts, Raine thought.

But she couldn't get the incident that occurred between her and Raph out of her mind. So many questions and thoughts ran through his mind. And she couldn't get them answered, because he was deliberately avoiding her.

Sigh. Boys.

She continued to wander until she came to the exit the turtles used to get to the garage. She could hear Donatello's voice first.

"Working again," she thought, rolling her eyes. " Seriously. Doesn't that guy sleep "

Then she heard another voice. Raph? She stopped in her tracks. She cupped her hands over her face and tried to collect her thoughts. How did Splinter teach them? Breathe in... Breathe out....

When she felt enough courage, she climbed up the adder and found herself standing in front of a door. Taking a deep breath she raised her right hand and gently palmed the door open a crack.

"Now who is it?" Don thought to himself as he turned to face the door. He was slightly surprised to see Raine as she quietly slipped inside.

" H..." he started, but was immediately cut off. Raine held her index finger to her lips to shush him.

"What did you say, Don?" Raph's voice mumbled from underneath the van.

"Ahh... How is it going?" he lied.  
"How do you think? This no good, piece of..."

Don turned back to Raine as Raph continued with his strew of insults to the defenses exhaust pipes.  
She smiled at him and using sign language, she gave him the hint that she wanted to speak with Raph. Alone.

Good luck, he mouthed as he quickly and stealthily exited the room.

"Don, can you pass me the hammer?"

Raine looked over the tray that Donatello had laid out. She spied the hammer immediately and picked it up and passed it to him. Without peering out from his position, he took it.

"Ok... Can you pass me those clips?"

Again Raine snatched the clips off the tray. This time when she passed the items to him, her hand brushed his. Immediately, he froze as a long pause ensued. He started tapping his feet awkwardly against the floor.

Finally he asked. "Where is Donny?"

"He... ah… had to leave for a sec," Raine lied.

"Oh."

"Well, can you go find him? I kind of need his help. "

Raine bit her lip and another stretch of silence followed. When she realized he wasn't moving, she bent down, placed a hand on each side of the creeper and pulled as hard as she could. The wheels rolled easily and soon she managed to pull him completely from underneath the van. She stood over him and stared down at his face, which was hidden behind the welding shield.

"Yeah?"

"I think we have to talk," she blurted.

"What about?"

His dancing around the subject infuriated her.

"Take off that helmet!" she ordered.

"Who do you think you are, bossing me around like that?" he growled as he stood up, kicking the creeper away.  
Raine didn't respond. She just stood in front of him, waiting.

"Fine," he muttered. He flipped the shield part upwards, revealing his greasy and dirty face. "Now. What did you want to talk about?"

"The other day," she replied impatiently. "What was that all about?"

Raph shrugged. "Nothing."

"You don't want to talk about it?"

"Not really." _Man she isn't letting this go_.

Raine searched his amber eyes. Finally she concluded that this was all just waste of her time and energy.

"Fine," she whispered, trying to hide the hurt she felt. She pivoted on her heels and started to storm away.

"Wait!" Raph called out.

She stopped in place. "What?" she asked without even turning around.

"Maybe we should.... talk?" he stammered.

"Seriously?" Raine asked.

Raph nodded. "Yeah... seriously."

Slowly, Raine turned around and walked over to Raphael, who hadn't budged an inch.

"Well?" she asked as she looked back up at him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest to show him she meant business.

"Well..." he faltered. He stared at the ground and pressed his back closer into the van. He felt like a little boy being scolded for stealing a cookie out of a jar.

The silence annoyed Raine more. She was already mad at him, but more so at herself.

"Never mind," she told him. "Let's just pretend this never happened." She started to turn around again. This time she was stopped by his strong hand on her wrist. "What are you..."

"I... like you," he finally blurted.

Raine stood in stunned silence. When she didn't struggle against his grasp, he let her go.  
Way to go, big mouth, he cursed himself.

"You... like me?" Raine repeated when she finally found her voice.

Again, he dropped his eyes to the floor and nodded. "Yeah. Silly eh?"

Raine stepped up to him. "No, not really." So again Skye was right.

His eyes flicked up to meet hers. "Really? But…"

She reached out her arms and cupped her hands over his. She took a deep breath. "I... like you too."

"Yeah, right," he snorted. "How could you? I acted like such an ass, and I treated you so awful."

" True," she agreed. She though over the past few weeks she had known him. All he did was avoid her, insult her. They didn't really get to know each other. But yet, she was able to see past all that. She could see the goodness that was protected behind his shield of amour. Besides, she was always drawn to the bad boy image.

"But… I know you really didn't mean to be that way. Right?"

" Right," he whispered. He hated the way he had treated her. But he didn't know how to be comfortable around someone that made him feel… so... different. It was a very frustrating feeling.

"So now what?" Raine asked.

Raph dropped a greasy arm around her shoulder.

"Maybe we should get to know each other."

****

Far in the depths of New York, Oruku Saki leaned back in his oversized office chair. In his left hand he held a glass filled filled with Rye. He stared at the liquid as he swirled it around. So much has happened in the past few weeks and his irritation and frustration grew stronger day by day.

A knock sounded on the office door as he took a drink.

"Come in," he invited. He didn't have to check to see who it was. He knew that his office, his empire was a well hidden secret, much like the lost city of Atlantic. He was assured he would not face a surprise attack from an enemy.

He listened as the feather like foot steps swept across the plush red carpet. They were followed by louder, heavier steps. It wasn't until they stopped on the opposite side of his glorious oak desk that he stood up. They two figures bowed respectfully. He returned their bow before sitting back down.

"So," he began, picking up his glass once more. "I hope you bring me good news." It was more of a statement, than a question.

The smallest figure stepped closer. "No, we do not," she spoke regretfully. She always hated being the barer of bad news. She felt she let him down, that she was not full filing her right as second in command.

"Hmph," Saki sighed. "So you have not located the two girls yet?"

"They are no where to be found. They must have taken refuge with... them."

"We looked everywhere boss. I have all of the Purple Dragons on the look out. No one has seen hide, nor hair of them."

Saki snapped his head in the direction of the oversized blond leader of the Purple Dragons.

"They must be found!" he hissed. "That is not an option!"

Hun lowered his eyes to the ground. "Yes, boss. We will look harder."

" I don't understand. Why do those girls mean so much? Just because they know our enemy?"

Saki leaned back against the leather and closed his eyes. He reflected on his life long enemy, Hamoto Yoshi. Their history go back way across the world to Japan. He knew he would never fully be at ease until he was destroyed. Saki did not fear anyone; expect that one sole man and his four protégés. They were the only ones with the knowledge of his past that could destroy all that he had cunningly fought for. He had built an empire so great that would make power hungry Kings, Pharaohs, and warlords envious. And to think it could be all taken away at the hands of one skilled rodent and four trained turtles. The idea sickened and infuriated him. They had to be destroyed. Only then he would have peace. And only then, he would be invincible.

He was fully aware that the girls left with the turtles the night they disappeared. And their absence still led him to believe that they were still with them yet. They were young naive teenage girls. Surly they would slip up eventually. And when they did, they will be waiting. And when they did, the will finally get his answers to their whereabouts.

And when they did, he would be able to free himself of his burden.

"My dear, child," Saki answered, snapping out of his thoughts. "They mean the life or death to our cause. They are the key to ensure our future."

"Hai, father," Karai said. She did not question anymore.

"Now please the two of you. Go. And next time we speak, I hope you have better news. "

Karai and Hun both bowed before they exited the room.

_Curse you Splinter_, he thought angrily. _No matter. Sooner or later, someone was going to slip up. And when that day comes, we will be waiting._  
He took another sip of his drink before he threw it at the huge closed wooden door.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Okay Ladies and Gents! As some of you may know, I am on vacation!! :) However, I do have a few chapters to post for my readers to keep them at bay hopfully for a little while. I am doing the best to update as soon as I can.

I would like t give a HUGE thanks to my beta reader, Raphfreak and my twin, Harm and Mikell! Thank you all for inspiring me to continue on with the story! I appreciate the kick in the pants to push me on when I would probably would have just gotten lazy and slacked off.:) YOu guys are the best!!

Also another big thanks to all my reviewers and readers! The fed back also helps me to continue on! I am so hapy that there is so many of you that are enjoying my writing!

Discalimer: I do not own TMNT!! :(

*********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 9

"Ahhh this is boring," Raphael grumbled as he rested his hands on his hips.

"Isn't it nice for a change?" Donatello piped up. "I don't know about you, but the past few weeks has been brutal and I am ready for a slack night."

"We re wasting our time," Raph responded. "Why don't we just call it a night and go home?"

Mikey looked at his big brother with a goofy grin. "And why Raphie would you be so eager to go home so early for?" he asked in a taunting voice. He wiggled his eye brows up and down.

Raph threw him a menacing glare. "Because, Mikey. I would rather be home than wasting my time out her with you."  
"Hmmm... maybe you want to be home with R..."

WACK

Raph slugged Mikey in the shoulder, almost knocking him over.

"Cut it out you two," Leo ordered. He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down into the city below. "You never know when they will appear. We got to be ready at all times."

"Yeah, whatever Leo," Raph mumbled as he rolled his eyes.

"Well the Purple Dragons have been unpredictable lately," Don said. The past few weeks, the gang had stirred up more trouble than usual and they even stepped outside their usual routine of break and enter and theft. They attacked more and more people. The main percentage of their victims was young teenage girls.

"Well, I am ready to kick some ass." Raph seethed. "The longer they make me wait, the angrier I am going to be."

"Yeah, because they re cutting into your alone time with R..."

"Mikey, shut it!" Raph warned as he shoved a fist under Michelangelo s nose.

"Arhhh," Leo sighed impatiently. "What are you two arguing about?"

"Nothing," Raph said. At the same time, Mikey answered,

"You mean you don't know?"

Raph bared his teeth and snarled at Mikey. "Shut up, Motor mouth," he mentally warned.

"I don't know what?" Leo turned from his perch on the roof top and looked at them.

Mikey finally realized the can of worms he just opened. He turned to Raph and stated, "You didn't tell anyone?"

"I didn't even tell you!"

"But it is so obvious. Isn't it?"

"Tell us what?" Leo asked again.

Raph sighed and Mikey inched away from him, hoping to avoid another attack. "That Raine and I are kind of...dating." he mumbled.

"What? Really?" Leo asked. Raph nodded. "Yeah."

"Well... that's great Raph," Don said. "Don't you think so, Leo?"

"I think so," Mikey chirped in. "Maybe he will be in a better mood from now on."

"I ll be in a better mood if you learn how to can it," Raph quipped.

"Why didn't you say something?" Leo wondered aloud although he already knew the answer. Raph never talked about his thoughts and feelings. He wanted his personal life kept hidden in the shadows. Which lead him to wonder why on earth he would let Raine that close? His girlfriend? Who knew? Maybe she will be good for him.

Suddenly a scream for help sounded from below. Leo spun around and peered over the ledge. His trained eyes focused on the activity below until they found what he was looking for. He could easily see four large figures herding three unwilling victims towards the darkened alley. "Okay guys. It's time to get down to business."

"Hey, Raphie. It looks like you are going to get your chance to kick some ass!" Mikey said. "Ready big guy?"

"Always," Raph answered as he patted his sais that hung in his belt.

"Okay guys. Follow me. Quietly," Leo said, steeping into the role as the leader. Together all four brothers stealthily made their way from the roof top to the ground, hiding in the darkness of the night. When they got close enough, they positioned themselves so that they had all sides covered. Leo was the first to move. He leapt in between the terrified teens and their attackers. "Good evening fellas." he said as he braced in a fighting stance.

"Well, well. What a surprise," snickered one of the four. Leo glared at him, his feathers unruffled.

"Back off," he warned again.

"What are you going to do about it?" another asked as he raised a crow bar.

"What we do every other time," Raph said, as he landed behind them.

"Yeah. Make you guys run away, screaming like little girls," Mikey joked as he landed on the ground.

"Grrr.... Shut your ugly mouth, turtle," a third one spat.

"Now, that is no way to talk to my brother," Donny said as he joined the rest.

"You guys are soo going to pay," the fourth one snarled as he wheeled a large, heavy chain in his hand. He lashed it out in Mikey's direction. Quickly Mikey leapt out of the way.

"Haha, dude. You re going to have to be faster than that if you are going to catch me."

The fourth hauled the chain back to himself and prepared for another strike. I m just getting warmed up, turtle."

Meanwhile, Leo looked over his shoulder at the trembling trio he was protecting.

"You guys better get out of here," he told them. They just stared at him with wide eyes. One of them, a short Asian boy nodded before they turned and bolted.

"Ahh You let them get away," the smallest of the four growled Leo. "Now you will have to pay." He had a crow bar as well which he wheeled it in Leo's direction. Swiftly, Leo retrieved his double katanas from their sheath and blocked him.

"Damn you," Leo's attacker growled and he assaulted him again and again. Each time Leo deflected his attack.

"How are you guys doing?" Leo called out to his brothers. He can hear the grunts and groans as each of them spared with a member of the Purple Dragons.

"Spectacular," Mikey answered.

"Could be better," Don called out.

"Peachy," Raph grunted as he kicked his opponent into the brick wall. "Seriously, you would think they would know how this is going to end."

Suddenly a sound echoed between the walls of the alley that made all four turtles freeze.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

"We do know how it is going to end," the larger one sneered. A cigarette dangled from his lips as he held Leo at bay with the gun he held in his hand.

"Ahh.. I didn't see this coming," Mikey whispered to Don.

"Me neither, " Don gulped.

Raph just gritted his teeth and stared down at the barrel of the quartette of guns that were pointed at them.

Damn. This isn t good. "Hey, Tony, " the shortest one started. "Why would we waste our time hunting down those chicks when we can bring in the turtles?"

"That is the plan, Jay," the leader of the group answered. He heard Raphael snarl and he looked in his direction. He smirked. "Just think of the bonus we will get boys, if we hand delivered these freaks. I think we would have gone above and beyond our job, don t you all agree."

"You wont get away with this," Leo said, nobly.

"And how do you figure that?" Tony taunted. "You may have your fancy ninja weapons. But we got these baby's." He waved his gun towards Leo.

"Who has the upper hand now? And I am only going to ask you guys once. Drop your weapons."

The turtles hesitated.

"Now!"

Mikey snickered to himself. "Ha loser. That is twice you asked us," he thought quietly.

Don and Mike looked to Leo for guidance. Leo slumped his shoulders in defeat and slowly started to lower his swords to the ground. The rest followed his lead.

"That's good turtles, " Jay laughed .He looked at Raph. "Stand up freak!" Raph took his time resting his sais on the ground. Finally he rose slowly.

"Now that we have everybody s cooperation, if you will kindly follow us that would be greatly appreciated."

"Stupid assholes," Raph mumbled. He made a swift motion.

"Ah, Tony," one of the other members warned, pointing in Raph's direction.

"Foolish turtle," Tony cried out as he pulled the trigger of his gun. His accomplices did the same.

The sound of firing guns echoed through the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"There is no way I am going down like this." Raphael thought to himself as he knelt to the ground. He watched the short one that stood in front of him, holding the gun in his direction. Raph could see the slight tremble in the man's hand. "Hmm, " he continued thinking. "Maybe there is a weak link after all."

He continued to hold the Purple Dragon's eye contact as he slowly rose to a standing point. The man held the stare. "The turtle looks pretty angry," he thought. "It's a good job I got a gun."

Raph intensified his stare, hoping to put the fear into him. He noticed his attacker's Adam's apple bob up and down in a nervous gulp. "Ah ha! Now or never!" He knew his next course of action would be labeled as foolish and typical. But what choice did he have? Leo might have been their leader, but he was their protector. If he knew there was any way he could give his brothers a chance to escape he would. The life of one to save three others. It sucked, but it was a chance he was willing to take.

Quicker than a blink of the eye, Raphael threw himself in the Purple Dragon's direction. He swiftly grabbed the hand clutching the gun and swung it away from him. He wrapped his other arm around his neck in a sleeper hold and squeezed. Automatically he felt the body go unconscious.

"Ron, no!" Jay gasped. He turned around and pulled the trigger.

The sound of gun fire echoed through the night.

Once Raph made his move, Leo saw the one opportunity he had to attack. The second the three other Purple Dragons turned to look to Raph's direction, he instinctively jumped at the gunman in front of him and took him to the ground in one fluid motion. Don and Mike didn't hesitate either. Within seconds the four attackers were disarmed and laying in a heap in the alley ground.

"Good thinking, Raph," Don remarked.

"Yeah...sure," Raph answered in a low tone. Leo picked up on the vibe and turned to face his younger brother. His eyes widened as he saw Raphael standing at a distance behind them, clutching his right arm.

"Raph. You alright?" he asked worriedly.

"Fine Leo," he mumbled. "Can we go home now?"

Leo saw the pain in Raph's eyes. "Yes. Let's go back. I think we had enough for one night."

***

Back at the lair Skye and Raine sat with Splinter in the meditating room. They breathed in and out rhythmically as they let their mind and spirit drift into a meditative state. Skye was growing stronger at meditation, being able to relax herself for five minutes. Raine on the other hand had a hard time quitting her over active mind.

"Just try again. So not get discouraged, my child," Splinter encouraged gently.

"Alright," Raine mumbled as she closed her eyes tightly once more. She took a deep breath in, and out and in...

"Sit down, Raph. Let Donnie look at your arm,"

Leo's authority driven voice made Raine open her eyes and forget what she was doing. The guys were back.

"Don't tell me what to do, Leo. I told ya. I. Am. Fine."

"Raph, maybe you should listen to Leo, just this once," Mikey pleaded. "You look kind of pale, bro."

"Mikey, butt out."

"But..." Mikey started. He noticed Raphael start to sway dangerously back and forth as he still gripped his bleeding arm. "Raph!" Mike and Leo darted to Raphael's side and gently eased him onto the couch.

"Down, Raphie. Now sit. Good boy."

Raphael could only muster enough energy to issue a low growl at Mikey. He let his head flop back against the back of the couch.

The commotion brought Splinter to his feet. The girls followed his lead out to the living room. Once they reached the turtles, Splinter went to his hot headed son. Skye and Raine stared at the scene. They could already make out the bruises and cuts the guys bore after their fight. The watched as Don used his bow as a crutch and limped his way to the lab. Mikey, Leo and Splinter blocked their view of the couch, but by the way they hovered, they figured Raph must be hurt.

Raine stepped forward, slowly. She peeked over Mikey's shoulder and gasped. She watched as Raphael shifted uncomfortably in his spot. She noticed the blood running down his bicep and instantly her stomach lurched.

"Raphael?" she asked in a quiet, scared voice as she pushed in front of Mikey. She sat next to him on the couch.

Raph kept his eyes closed as he groaned inwardly.

Oh Shell. He didn't want her to see him like this.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine."

"But, Raph. You got shot." Mikey interjected.

"Shot!" Raine exclaimed.

Don appeared with the first aid kit. He positioned himself on Raph's right side.

"It's nothing, really," Raphael grumbled. Don grabbed his arm.

"Let me take a look," Donatello said.

"Raphael, please. Let your brother take care of your injury." Splinter ordered gently.

Raph sighed and let Donny examine his arm. Raine stared at the crimson indent in his bicep and winced.

"Relax, babe. It is just a flesh wound."

"A flesh wound?" she echoed.

"He says that about all his injuries," Mikey explained. "Hey Raph, if you got your arm chopped off, is that still considered a flesh wound?"

Raph gritted his teeth and jerked his body in Mikey's direction. He couldn't go far, because Donatello still had his arm in his grasp.

"Will you stop moving around," Donny begged. "You are making it hard for me to work here."

"It's Mikey's fault," Raph growled.

"Michelangelo, can you please bring Donatello some more clean towels," Splinter suggested. After raising the youngest turtle for the past sixteen years, he knew that the more Mikey was kept busy, the less trouble he was likely to cause. Well…that theory worked some of the time.

"Fine," Mikey sighed, taking the hint. He left to carry out his sensei's request.

"My sons. What had happened?" Splinter asked as Donny worked on Raphael's arm.

Leo told him of the evenings events.

"Then Raph jumped one of the gunmen," he said, narrowing his eyes at his injured brother.

"And that was a bad thing?" Raph asked, annoyed at the tone in Leo's voice.

"You could have gotten yourself killed, Raph," Leo explained.

Raph snorted.

Rather be killed than a captive of those jerks.

"I saved our shells, didn't I?" Raph asked.

"Yes, we did manage to get away."

"Well. What if I didn't do anything? Then what? We would be behind bars in some prison. Or worse."

"It was just a risky move, that's all," Leo said. "They had guns. They shot you."

Leo was very grateful that Raph did what he had done. He was proud of his brothers. Together, they worked as a team and got themselves out of a really bad situation. But he also wanted to let Raph know that what he did was reckless and dangerous. What if he did get himself killed. Leo would never forgive himself for not being able to protect his family.

"They did shoot me. I am here. I am alive." Raph said, annoyed." Live in the now, Leo Not what might have been."

A small smile flashed on Splinter's lips. It always amused him when he heard one of his sons use his philosophy with out really realizing it.

"Yeah, well," Leo wanted to yell at him. He hated when Raphael acted like that. He knew his brother would go down fighting to protect them all. He knew that although Raphael acted all tough and angry, his loyalties remained with his family. Just as they could count on him to loose his temper at the drop of a hat, they could count on him to be there when it mattered most.

Raphael looked up at Leo, waiting for another lecture. "Well?"

"Thanks, Raph." Leo told him quietly.

Raph smirked to himself. "No problem, Leo." he said as he leaned back against the couch again. "Just doing my job, bro."

Once Donny finished bandaging Raph's arm, everybody decided to call it a night.

"I would advise you to get some sleep," Splinter said as he headed towards his won room. "It's been a long evening."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Mikey said as he tried to stifle a yawn. "Good night, dudes and dudettes." He stretched as he headed towards his bed room.

Leo and Don did the same. Raphael remained on the couch, staring blankly at the television screen. Skye turned to go to their room as well.

Raine started to rise from her spot on the couch.

"You don't have to go," Raph whispered.

"Are you not going to bed?" Raine asked. Raphael shook his head.

"No. I can't sleep. Not right now."

Raine sat back down beside him and inched closer.

"I know how you feel," she muttered.

Raph let his left arm drop over her shoulders. He sighed heavily as she laid her head against his chest. He remained silent as Tony's aggravating voice echoed through his mind. One line he said stuck with him.

Why would we waste our time hunting down those chics when we can bring in the turtles... Where they referring to Raine and Skye? Raph was willing to bet his sais they were. So, if the Purple Dragons were looking for them, then maybe they were in more danger than they anticipated. He shuddered.

"You're awfully quiet," Raine commented.

"Just thinking," he sighed.

"What about?"

"Just, what happened tonight," he admitted solemnly.

Raine bit her lip. "Is that what you guys usually go through? Do you usually get into that much trouble with the bad guys?"

"Sometimes yes, sometimes no." He stroked her hair with his free hand. "You do realize what you got yourself into, don' you?" he asked.

Raine had to admit, she didn't realize their nightly patrols could be so dangerous. She just naively accepted them as part of their training.

"Now, I do," she said.

"We do live dangerous lives." He sighed. "I understand if you don't..."

Raine snapped her hand over his mouth to stop him.

"That isn't going to scare me away, Raph," she assured him.

She felt his body relax and his arm around her tighten.

He rested his chin on the top of her head and closed his eyes once more. He was both glad and angry that she wasn't scared off. He wanted her by his side. But t the same time, if anything ever happened to her under his watch, he never would forgive himself.

"It's going to be a bumpy ride," he reminded her.

Raine smiled as she whispered. "And it is a ride I am willing to take."


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer.. again.. do not own TMNT in any way.

Chapter 11

"Ichi, ni , san, shi," Splinter counted as the girls issued front punches in time. He had agreed with Leonardo to increase their level of training. And that meant more intense practise.

"Hichi , hachi, kyu , jyu." Once Splinter finished counting to ten of the third set of front punches, Raine dramatically tossed herself down onto the pile of mats.

"Finally," she groaned. "I thought we would never finish. My arms feel like wet noodles."

Splinter chuckled. "My dear, we are not done yet."

"What?" she moaned. "No offense, but the hour has gone by already. What else is there?"

"Raine, stop whining," Skye whispered at her sister.

Raine glared upwards. "No, I will not." She switched her gaze to Leonardo, who had been standing behind his sensei the whole session. "This is your idea isn't it?" she joked. She held up her arm in his direction. "Listen. Can you not hear my arms screaming for mercy?"

"Leonardo and I have discussed the possible dangers that you may face. It is our responsibility to make sure you are able to defend yourself in the event where we may not be able to."

Leo nodded. "Who knows when those goons will appear."

"But, why would the Purple Dragons be after us?" Skye asked in her small quiet voice.

Leo and Splinter exchanged looks. "I am not sure of the answer, my dear. I am sorry."

"Maybe they are just after the reward?" Raine guessed as she rose to her feet.

"Hmmm, Leo said thoughtfully. "I just don't know."

"Maybe they hired them to look for us?" Raine suggested.

"Hire the Purple Dragons? One of the most dangerous gangs in New York?" Skye questioned. "Do you think they would really get involved with them?"

Raine shrugged. "It was just a suggestion. Why else are we the most hot commodity lately?"

"It is a riddle I do not wish to find the answer for," Splinter declared. "But in the mean time we shall train you harder. Prepare you for the worst."

Raine relented. They were right. What if something happened and they had to fight for their life? At least they were trying to ensure they had a chance.

She walked over to the far wall and picked up a wooden imitation of a sword. She walked back over and stood in front of Leo.

"Okay. You win," she said and issued him a tiny smile. They were at his mercy. "Teach me everything you know."

****

"Raine why are you pacing so much? You are going to wear a hole in the floor."

Raine sighed. "How can you not?" she asked her sister who was curled up with one of Leo's books in the chair in the corner of their room. "We have been down here for almost a month without getting a break. I almost forget what the sun looks like. I feel like a vampire."

"It s for our own good," Skye reminded her.

"I know, I know. But it would be nice just to be able to go for a walk, just once in a while."

Raine finally stopped pacing when they heard a rap on their bedroom door.

"Come in," Raine invited. The door swung opened and Raph poked his head inside.

"Hey, Babe," he said. "Really?"

A smile instantly spread across her face. "Hey." She turned to her sister. "See you later," she called out as she bounced out into the hall way. "So? What's up?"

"I thought I would give you a little surprise," he told her.

What kind of a surprise?"

"You will see."

He took her hand in his and guided her out of the lair.

"The garage?" Raine asked.

Yup." Raphael opened the door and they walked inside. He flicked on the lights and Raine looked around. Nothing looked any different to her. Everything was as it should be. The van, his motorbike, and even the mess of told Donatello forget to clean up .

"Geez Raph. Ah am I ever... surprised?"

"Just come over here." They walked over to his Yamaha R1. Raine smiled at it appreciatively. She liked motorbikes. And the faster the better. He reached onto the bench and handed her large bulky object. "Here. I picked this up for ya."

Raine opened up the black bag and peered inside." Raph, where and when did you get this?" she asked as she withdrew the black and red helmet.

He shrugged his shoulders. Heh. It is just something I picked up. Try it on."

She slipped the helmet over her head and it fit perfectly.

"Now, why would you get me something like this?" she asked sarcastically.

Well I thought we would take a spin around the city." he answered. "Kind of like a... a ..."

"A date?" she finished for him.

"Yeah. Sure." He shrugged his shoulders, putting on his macho attitude.

"Hmm... that does sound like fun," She said. After all, it was hard to get quality alone time in the lair. Especially with Mikey around. There were just too many people. "But what would Leo say? He doesn't want us to go to the streets. Not yet. He says it is too dangerous."

"Whatever," Raph replied. "We will go for an hour. What can go wrong in that time? He is busy training with sensei. He wouldn t even know we were gone."

It was evident to Raine that he had this all pre-meditated. And it was only for an hour. Raph was right. What could go wrong?

"Okay," she agreed, beaming. "Just let me grab my coat."

***

Raine wrapped her arms tightly around Raphael's waist as the drove through the cities streets. She looked up at the lights and tall buildings and sighed with content. Although these were all everyday sightings, she vowed to never again take them for granted.

"Where are we going?" She called out ahead over, trying to raise her voice above the sound of the engine and exhaust.

"We are almost there," he called back. He turned down a few more sets of streets when she realized where they were headed. The city's park. Raph drove his bike as far as the gates would allow him. Once he cut the engine off, Raine swung her leg up and over, in a dismount off the back of the bike. She took her helmet off and shook her hair loose.

"That was awesome," she said and she flashed Raph an appreciative grin.

He took off his own helmet and placed it on the back of the bike. He turned to her and reached for her hand.

"Follow me."

He led her through the park and stopped when they reached a bench that stood facing a pond.

He sat down on the bench and she did the same.

"Wow, Raph. This is great," she whispered.

Raph shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah, whatever." he said. "The guys think I always storm out and come topside, looking for trouble when I am pissed off." He let his voice trail of. "Not always."

"You come here a lot?" Raine asked with interest.

He nodded. "Yeah. It is so quiet and relaxing."

Raine could see the attraction. "It is," she agreed.

His eyes remained fixed out across the body of water, almost in a hypnotized state. "This is our secret, right? If the guys find this out, I will never hear the end of it."

"I will not tell," she promised. She smiled as she looked up at the hulking figure that sat beside her. She thought it was cute how he acted all defensive and angry. It is little moments like this that allowed her to see the caring person he really can be. She snuggled against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Big tough Raphael. Ha! He had actually let his guard down and shown her his softer side. She felt honored.

"Ahh... Isn't that sweet."

"Who is that?" Raine wondered as she lifted her head off of his shoulder. Instantly Raph reached for his sais under his coat. He recognized that voice.

Tony.

"Go away if you know what is good for you," Raphael snarled. They watched as he stepped out from the coverage of the darkness.

"Now, now. Is that anyway to greet an acquaintance?" he taunted. His gaze trailed from Raph to Raine. His eyes narrowed. "So freak. Tell me. Who is your little friend?"

"Run," Raph whispered to her. "Get out of here.

"No Raph. I won't leave you."

"Damn it. This is not the time to argue."

"What is going on?"

Raph gave up and turned his attention back to Tony.

"I am not warning you again, asshole. Get. If you know what is good for you.

Tony threw his head back and laughed.

"Ha ha. I am gad I didn't kill you. You are rather entertaining." He raised his hand and instantly a group emerged from the darkness as well

Raine's mouth fell open. "Oh, no," she thought. She clung onto Raph's shell.

Tony started to approach them, followed by a few of his followers. As they came closer she could make out the same symbol they all wore; an angry looking purple dragon.

She gasped. Where these the same people that shot at the guys not to long ago? Where these the guys that Leo was trying to protect them all from? She had a gut feeling the answer was yes. She realized a bad situation just got worse.

"I think we can take him, can't we guys?" Tony called out. A round of applause and war cries sounded from the group. Tony held up both arms, then dropped then as he yelled out, "Attack."

Raph leapt up off the bench, pulling Raine to her feet as well. In one swift movement, he shed his leather coat and grabbed his sais. He spun them menacingly, preparing for the attack.

"I mean it, Raine. Get out of here!"

She hesitated momentarily. She did not want to leave his side. But what good could she do? She would only get in the way, she realized.

Fine. Be careful!"

Don't worry," he told her as he eyed the mob. "I ll meet you once I take care of these clowns. Now go!"

She wasted no time and spun on her heels, as she bolted in the opposite direction.

"Fools! Don't let her escape!" Tony cried out.

Raphael stood in the middle of a Purple Dragon circle.

"Leave her alone!" Raph yelled out, as he leapt into the air. He delivered several kicks and punches to the thugs. Within minutes, he was standing in the center again. This time, the Purple Dragons were lying on the ground, where they had once stood. He watched as a few of the men that were left standing scramble in the direction Raine had left in.

"Damn it!" he muttered and he dashed after them, chasing them down. He managed to catch up with them with ease and one by one took them down. He stopped and strained his hearing as he tried to figure out which way she went. Faintly, he picked up on her huffing as she ran through the park. He took off in that direction.

Raine ran as fast as her legs would carry her until her lungs screamed for air. She stopped and leaned forward, resting her hands on her thighs. She gasped for air as her body trembled, racked with fear. Why didn't they listen to Leonardo's warnings? They were up to their ears in trouble. And where was Raphael? Why did she agree to leave him? She should have stayed. Angry and frustrated tears stung her eyes. How would they get out of this one?

"Raine, we got to keep moving." She wiped her eyes dry as Raph ran up to her. "Come on. We got to get to the bike."

Without hesitating, she followed him. Together they ran to where Raph had parked his bike. Raine reached for her helmet and tossed it on over her head. Raph was already sitting astride the bike when he hauled her up behind her with one hand as he twisted the throttle with the other.

"Hang on!" he called out as he whipped the bike around and tore away from the park.

Tony was in hot pursuit. He hauled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Yeah, Benny? We got one of those freaks on the run. He has one of the girls with him. He is travelling on a crotch rocket. An R 1, painted flat black. You can't miss them. Take them down, but don't mess them up to much. We want them in mint condition when we deliver." He snapped his cell phone closed and tucked it back into his coat.

"You can run, freak," he cackled to himself. "But you won't be running for long."

Raph sped down through the streets they so idled through not to long ago. He expertly dodged cars and trucks, and almost hit a pedestrian in his flight. He racked his brain which way to go next.

Suddenly, he noticed that he was being tailed by two other motorbikes.

"No," he sighed and he cranked on the accelerator. The bike lurched forward again and he continued to bob and weave.

Raine figured out what was going on. She looked into the bike's mirrors and she saw the two bikes Raph was running from. Then she noticed a black Escalade that joined in the chase.

Raph was about to sped down a straight stretch when a motor bike flew out of no where, and almost ran into them. Raine felt the bike teeter as it fought for balance. Skillfully Raph managed to keep it upright on its two wheels.

"They are getting to close," Raine screamed to herself. She tighten her grasp as another bike appeared out of no where, almost hitting them. Raph was forced to take another turn. Then she realized they were being herded like sheep.

Raph was forced to take a few more turns. Out of nowhere one of the SUV's caught up with them somehow and cut in front of Raph. This time it was too close. Raph yanked on the handle bar, but the collision was inevitable. The back tire spun out and the bike slammed itself into the ground. Automatically Raine and Raph were thrown. Raine landed on her back about four feet away. She tried to let out a scream, but found out she couldn't. In the distance she could hear the roar of bike and truck engines barring down on them.

This can't be happening," she thought over and over. They will be caught for sure. They guys. How will they find them!

Somewhere in the distance, she heard Raph's battle cry as he bravely tried to fight off the Purple Dragons that came to collect them. His eyes opened wide and his heart sunk when he saw they were not alone. One of the black doors of the SUV swung opened and a figure dressed in a black ninja suit jumped out. He threw himself as one attacked. With sloppy movements, he just barley avoided the attack.

Another one appeared in front of him and attacked. He attempted a round house kick, but his left knee buckled out from under him. He cursed to himself as he tried to push himself back to a standing position. Although they moved in silence, he could feel the circle of ninja and Purple Dragons tighten around him trapping him.

"AHHH shell," he moaned. He heard a commotion up above. Reluctantly, he looked skyward. Standing along the roof tops were more foot ninja. He looked back to the ground and searched for Raine threw the crowd. He tried to stand once more. One of the Purple Dragons stepped forward and clubbed the back of his leg with a long steel bar. Raphael stifled a scream of pain as he fell forward once more.

He turned around to the gloating teenager.

"You will pay for that," Raph warned.

"What are you going to do? Chase me?"

Raph struggled forward. His attempts to regain an upright position were futile. His legs protested. He reached for his sais. They were no where to be found.

"What s the matter?" another sneered. "Turtle has fallen and can't get up?"

"That is original," Raph snorted. Two more of the gang members edged closer. Raph eyed them suspiciously. He may not be able to use his legs, but he still had his arms. He punched and grabbed at them. Finally one brandished a large heavy chain and twirled it in his hand like a lasso. He tossed it through the air. Raph tried to avoid it, but failed. He felt the chain slip over his neck. He struggled against it, but the more he moved the tighter the knot got. He felt another chain slip over his neck from a different position. And another.

"There, now. I am sure you will behave for us?" Tony said as he stood over Raph. He tried to make a lunge towards Tony but the chain stopped him short. "Now, now. I do not think you are in any position to be difficult. Wouldn't you agree?"

Raph snarled. "You won t get away with this."

"Ha! My friend, I think I have." Tony looked over his shoulders and pointed out two of his followers. "Get the girl and let's get out of here."

Raph closed his eyes. Raine, no.

He sighed in defeat. He had let her down.

He struggled helplessly against the chains. There was no way he could help her. He just prayed they were more lenient with her than they were to him.

_______________________________________________________________________

Raine struggled to move, but the searing pain under her neck stopped her.

"No, not a broken bone. And why does it feel like there is someone standing on my back."

The pain introduced a new fear into her. Skye. If she only could get a message to Skye. Some people declared the weird phenomenon that occurs between twins, phony. Raine could attest it was every bit as real.

A message. She remembered the secret symbols they used to draw to each other. It was like their own secret language. One no one could decipher.

But what could she use to leave such a thing. With her good hand, she searched the ground for an object. Finally her hand brushed against her purse. She reached inside and withdrew the fire red lipstick she had bought, knowing her mom would be furious. She stretched her arm at her side and started to draw various symbols on the pavement below her. To anybody else, they would be easily overlooked. But if Skye and the guys searched for them and came upon the crime scene, hopefully she would find them and know their significance.

"There's the girl," she heard someone call. She heard footsteps approaching and her heart started to pound furiously.

She felt rough hands handle her. Someone took her helmet off.

You fool, she thought. What if I had a broken neck?

"Yeah, she s alive," she heard another say.

She closed her eyes as she felt her body being lifted off the ground and carried away. She tried to look around and see what was happening. Where was Raphael? Was he alright?

She heard the door of a vehicle open and her body was placed on the floor. Her captors left her, and closed the doors, leaving her in darkness.

"Ohhhh..." she heard a familiar grumble.

"Raph?" she whispered.

"Yeah, babe. It's me," he said painfully.

"Oh no, " she gasped. He was hurt too.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

There was a pause. "Sure. Something like that," he lied.

Raine reached into the darkness until her hands brushed his familiar skin. She left her hand rest on him, drawing comfort just being near him.

"Sorry, babe," he chuckled darkly. "This wasn't exactly my idea of a date."

"It is not your fault, Raph," Raine assured him. Fresh tears stung her eyes once more as she fought the urge to throw up.

She felt his body move as he reached out to her. His hand found hers and he held her tightly. She grimaced as she felt the sticky substance rub off his hand onto her own. She new right away what it was. Blood.

"Hey, shut up in there,"

The door to the truck opened once again.

"Go to hell," Raph barked at him.

"Hugh. Have it your way, freak."

Raine heard a soft sound fly through the darkness. She heard Raph gasp, and then his body go limp.

"Raph! You okay? What did you do to him?" she demanded.

"Okay Missy. You asked for it."

She heard the same noise, and felt a stabbing pain in her leg.

"What is that?" she wondered aloud. Suddenly her speech slurred and her head started to feel heavy.

She tried to fight the feeling, but it was no use.

Within seconds she was lost to the darkness.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Well I hope you all enjoyed these chapters I managed to squeeze in! Please feel free to review!! :)

Disclaimer: Do not own TMNT

**********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 12

"Ohhh, my head," Raphael groaned as he started to pull out of the darkness he was lost in. Or as Mikey would say, OH my everything.

When he was more conscious, he realized his wrists were shackled together. "What the..." He tried to pull his wrists free, but the metal bands held on tightly. As he moved he heard the clacking sound from a thick and heavy chain that connected to the shackles to the wall. "Fabulous," he muttered.

He shifted position slowly. The bed of straw he laid on poked at him, in a seemingly mocking fashion. It didn't hurt; it was just annoying and aggravating. He pried his eyes open a little wider and noticed that he was surrounded by large, strong metal bars.

"I m in a cage?"

He rolled on to his back and closed his eyes, trying to recall that last memories he had before everything went black. He remembered the chase through the streets, falling off his bike, trying to fight the Foot and Purple Dragons while trying to protect himself and Raine.

Raine. Where was she?

He opened his eyes again and let them explore the large room. Next to his prison, he spotted another. Behind the bars a sleeping figure laid on a bed. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was her. On closer examination, he noticed that she was attached to a saline bag that was suspended from an IV pole.

"Raine. Raine?" he called out. His throat was dry and his voice was raspy. He stared in her direction. She didn't stir. She was still out cold.

He relaxed back down onto the floor and immediately tried to devise an escape plan. Somehow they had to get out of there.

Suddenly, he heard foot steps stop outside the door to the room. He closed his eyes when he heard the door click open. Two men dressed in the Foot uniform entered the room. Although he couldn't see them, he knew by the sound of their voices exactly where they were in the room. They stopped in front of Raine's cell and discussed her condition. Finally they made their way to him.

"Hmm... It s still out," he heard one say.

"Not for long," the second one declared.

Just as Raphael was opening his eyes to see what he was talking about, he felt the rush of cold water hit his body. Instantly, he reacted.

"What did you do that for huh?"

"Oh, look at who is awake."

"No thanks to you!"

"You are coming with us," they informed him as they started to unlock the door.

"I m going no where with you," Raph spat.

We shall see about that." The taller one stepped closer. He was holding what appeared to be a collar and chain.

Raph narrowed his eyes at him. "I don't think so pal." Despite the searing pain that radiated from his injured leg, he pushed himself up into a standing position. His body instinctively took to a fighter's stance. The soldier inched his way closer. He watched Raphael with caution. When he thought he was close enough, he reached out and tried to fasten the spiked collar around him.  
Raphael smirked as he ducked away. He spun on his bad leg and issued a kick to the man's stomach. Surprised, the soldier stepped back out of the way.

"You stupid animal," he muttered angrily.

Raph stared at him, anger burning in his amber eyes. "I ain't no animal."

The man regained his composure and approached again. Again Raph pulled together enough strength to divert the attack.

"That s enough from you," the second man boomed. He raised the long metal stick he had in his hands and clubbed Raph's bad leg with it. Immediately, Raph collapsed to the ground. And immediately, he stood back up.  
"

Huh. You are going to have to do better than that," he challenged.

"Oh, we will," they promised. The shorter one pulled out what looked like a cell phone, out of his pocket. "We are going to need backup with the animal," he spoke into it. Within minutes, three more soldiers entered the room, each equipped with a weapon.

Raphael eyed them. This was getting difficult, he thought

"Now, animal. What were you saying about not coming with us?"

"You think I am scared of your friends?" Raph shot back.

"You will be." Together, all five men advanced on Raph. Raphael tried to duck, weave, kick and even bite as they wrestled him. He wasn't about to make it an easy task for them. Eventually, he did wind up, lying on the ground with a big metal collar around his neck. He could feel the prongs on the inside scrap against his neck.

Now do you have anything so say?"

Raphael lowered his head and growled. He refused to speak.

"Thought so."

Two of the men stood on either side of him. They held spear like weapons and aimed the sharp tip towards him.

" Get up," he heard one of them order. He refused and instantly, the pressed the sharp tips into his arm and sides. He winced under the pain.

They continued their cruelty until he finally rose to his feet.

The man holding the chain, attached to the collar, gave a yank in his direction. "Let's go."

Reluctantly, Raph stepped forward and slowly followed them out of the room and down the hall. They led him until they reached the large oak door. One of them stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Come in," the voice on the other side invited They led Raphael into the room and stopped in front of the large wooden desk. His eyes bore into the back of the chair until its occupant spun around.

Raphael let out a hiss. "You."

"Greetings, Raphael," Saki said. "I hope you are getting comfortable in your new living arrangements."

"Go to hell!"

Instantly, one of the foot, yanked on the chain.

"Bow down to the Master," the voice ordered.

"Never!"

Again the chain was yanked and again, his injured leg was a target for an attack. He fell to his knees and hated himself for it. "My, my do you think you are in any position to disrespect me?"

"I will never respect you."

"What a pity."

"Get to the point, Saki. Why am I here?"

"For information." he replied simply.

"Huh? Information for what?"

"Where the rest of your miserable family is hiding."

"I would never tell you."

"Oh... I think you will," Saki replied.

"Never!"

"We have ways of making you talk."

"You will not find out where they other's are. I will not betray my family like that."

"It is a pity that such a devoted loyalty will be your downfall."

"I won t talk!"

Saki laughed. "We will see. And if you don't talk, the girl will."

"Leave her out of this," Raphael snapped.

Saki looked at him, thoughtfully. "Only if you cooperate."

Raphael glared at him. "I ... I..."

Saki sat back in his chair and waved his hands towards his followers.

"Take him out of here to the lab. We will see just what he is made of."

Raphael raised his eyebrows and Saki smirked.

"I told you turtle, we have ways of making you talk. You are about to learn that we don't just pass out idle threats."

Before Raphael could say anymore, he was being pulled back out the door and to another room. "Get going," one of the soldiers ordered, and shoved him roughly towards a table. "Lay down."

Raphael hesitated, looking at the table. It had leather straps to hold its occupant still. He didn't like the looks of that.  
Someone shoved him hard on his back and the man holding the chain yanked downwards. Instantly, the prongs coiled and dug their way into his skin. He let out a strangled noise as he finally laid down for them and unwillingly let them strap him down. He wiggled in the restraints, testing their strength.

"You won't be able to get out of those, turtle." Raphael looked up to see the hulking figure of Hun, looming over him. He narrowed his eyes.

"You do not know what I am capable of, Raphael hissed.

Hun considered this. "True enough. But I know what I am capable of. Trust me. You will not be able to get out of those straps. I won't let you." He pulled out a set of brass knuckles and strapped them around his hands. "Now. Are we going to do this my way? Or your way?"

"Do what!"

Hun tossed his head backwards and laughed. "Tell me what we want to know."

"I told ya. I am not telling you anything!"

Hun looked down at Raph and frowned angrily. Stubborn animal, he thought.

"Very well," Hun said. "My way it is." He hauled back his right arm and clenched his hand into a fist.

WACK! He slammed his fist into Raphael's face. Raph's head snapped to the right from the force of the blow.

"Ha!" Raph muttered. "It that the best you got?"

"You wretched creature," Hun snarled. He hauled back his left hand and punched Raphael in the face again and again.

Raphael felt his skin burn with pain where the brass knuckles connected with him. He rolled his head back to the center of his body and glared up at Hun. "Humph," he taunted.

"Ready to give up?" Hun asked.

"Not on your life," Raph replied. "I told you. I am not telling you anything."

Hun gritted his teeth together. "You asked for it." He tossed some more punches at Raph as if his body was a punching bag. Raphael tried to control his breathing to get through the agony.

Finally Hun stepped back and looked at Raphael once more. "Had enough, yet?"

"Never."

A roar of frustration ripped through Hun. He stepped over to one of the Ninja that stood sentry at the door. Without asking permission, he snatched the ninja's sword and stomped over to Raphael once again. He spotted the bandage on Raph's right arm where he was shot the other night. He placed the tip of the blade against his wound and pressed. Raphael's body tensed as he restrained a cry of pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head in the opposite direction.

"Feel that, turtle?" Hun spat. "Do ya?"

"I ... am... not... giving in, " Raphael replied, breathing through his words.

Hun was getting angrier by the second. He shoved harder and harder into his wound but his victim refused to speak.

"Baaa!!" Hun growled. He pulled the sword off of his arm and tried to think of another route to take.

"Tell us where the others are!" Hun ordered, his voice was filled with frustration.

"Not in this life time," Raphael panted.

"GRRR," Hun wielded the sword and nicked Raphael's thigh. His eyes widened in pain but yet remained silent. "Still not willing to talk? Take this."

Again he swung the sword angrily, this time connecting with left arm. The pain was starting to make Raphael feel ill.

Hun watched as blood started to trickle down Raphael's bicep. He couldn't understand why he would endure such pain. Or maybe he wasn't in that much pain. Maybe he had to go another route once more.

Raphael leaned his head back against the table and sighed. He could hear Hun pacing back and forth. Finally in a sudden burst of rage, Hun grabbed Raphael by the shoulders and shook him violently.

"Answer me, freak!" he roared.

Raph opened his eyes and smirked up at him. "You didn't say please."

"I will show you who is boss here!" Hun stepped back and reached to his side, retrieving the gun he kept at his side. He disengaged the safety and pointed the weapon in Raphael's face. Raph swallowed hard. Not again.

"Answer!"

"Go to hell!"

"That s it!" Hun started to pull back on the trigger.

"What do you think you are doing?"

The voice made Hun stop in his tracks. He lowered the gun and looked over his shoulder.

"I am trying to make him talk."

"Looks to me like you were going to waste him."

"There are four of them. What difference would it be if I got rid of this one first?"

"Stick to the plan Hun," Saki ordered as he walked over to his faithful follower.

"But, he will not talk."

Saki walked over to Raphael and grabbed the chain that was attached to the pronged collar. He gave it a slight tug.

"You listen to me, turtle. You will let us know what we what sooner or later. "

"Don't count on it!"

Saki gave the chain another firmer tug. "Don't be foolish. You will be broken, my friend by the time we are done with you. I guarantee it."

Raphael didn't like the tone in his voice. "Don't call me your friend."

"Stupid creature," Saki boomed. He stood straight and held his right hand out to the side. A foot ninja placed the steel club into his expecting palm. Without a warning, he struck Raphael's knees.

Raph threw his head back and bit his lip. How it hurt. He was preparing to strike again, when a young teenager entered the room. Saki's head snapped to the boy's direction.

"W hat do you want?"

"Miss Kara sent me to get you," he replied. "She is waiting in the office"

Saki looked down at Raphael. "You are lucky for now," he snarled. Saki turned to leave. "Hun, take him back to his cage then come to the office as well."

"But what about the turtle?"

"We will deal with him later." Saki replied. Now, hurry it up."

Hun grumbled under his breath as he undid Raphael's restraints. "Come with me," He snapped, dragging him to his feet. Hun led him back to the room. Violently, he pushed him back into the cage and secured the chain that was attached to his wrist chains. "Don't think this is over, freak. "

"I wouldn t dream of it," Raph relied sarcastically.

Hun gave Raphael another punch to the stomach, this time. Raph doubled over, trying to catch the wind that was just knocked out of him.

"If I were you, I would loose the attitude." Hun shoved Raph against the wall before exiting the cage, and locking the door behind him.

Once Hun was out of sight, Raph let himself relax. He lay back down onto the floor, letting the coolness off of the bricks ease the burning sensation from his new wounds.

"We have to get out of here," he thought to himself. He knew the treatment would only get worse and worse. And he had a sinking feeling that when they gave up on him they would turn to Raine, when she is able to respond.

And if she refused to tell them what they want to know.

He shook his head, trying to rid himself of the visions of what might be. He couldn t let them hurt her like they did to him. He wouldn t' be able to stand it.

He closed his eyes and thought of the family he was protecting.

"Geez Leo, I wish you were here to give me advise," he thought to himself. "I would listen this once." Suddenly he heard the door knob click to open. Oh no. Not again, he feared.

He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. He wasn't in the mood for anymore pain. He had his quota for the day. He listened as the soldier approached his cage. He unlocked the door and cautiously stepped in side the door. He knelt down, holding on to two dog bowls. He placed them on the floor and shoved them towards Raphael, before jumping to his feet and exited the cell.

"You better enjoy it," the man spoke when he was in the safety zone. "Who knows when you will get your next meal." With an evil laugh, the man turned and left. Once he was alone, Raph picked his head up and peered into the bowls. Water was in one, but the other, he couldn't classify what food group the slop would be considered.

Disgusted, he pushed the bowls away. He would rather starve and dehydrate than take their food.

Again he lowered his head to the ground.

_Guys, if you are looking for us yet, now would be a good time to find us._


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Again a great big thank you to raphfreak, my beta reader! I also want to thank her for inspiring me to devise many ways to torture poor Raph. ( trust me, big guy. It was all her idea!! HAHA!!! )

Please feel free to review. I like reviews. Reviews are great. I enjoy reading the feedback in reviews. ( umm.... am I being to blunt?? LOL)

Please read and enjoy!

Discalimer: I do not own tmnt.

*****************************************************************************************************************

**Chapter 13**

Raphael was rudley awakened from his slumber.

" Hey you!" he heard someone yell. " Get up! I got plans for you!"

" A date with you? You are not my type, " Raphael growled back sarcastically. He glared up to see a towering figure he didn't recognize. This man looked like a bussiness wore a black taylored suit and red tie. His black hair was neatly combed back and held in place with gel. A black moustache was neatly trimmed under his nose. His facial features took on a youthful appearance, yet his attitude was full of confidence and experience.

" Joke while you can. You will not be laughing for long."

" We shall see who has the last laugh."

" Grr, " the newcomer grumbled. " I am looking forward to breaking you, turtle."

" And I am looking forwards to breaking your nose, " Raph shot back.

" It won't be long before you will fear the name, Blaine Thompson " he sneered.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Raph inquired.

" Your new handler."

" Handler? I am no dog!"

" Close enough. You are an animal. And animals are my specialty. I have not come across one that I could not break."

" That's because you havn't crossed a mutant turtle, pal."

" Just because you can talk doesn't make you no different than the rest. In my books, you are still an animal!"

Raphael let out an angry growl and lunged forward the best he could. Instantly there was three soldiers surrounding him. Blaine smirked once again.

" Nice try." Then he turned his attention to his followers. " Time to get him ready, boys. And don't forget to muzzle the beast. We don't want anybody getting bit. I don't have time to take any of you in for a tetnaus shot." Raphael eyed the man holding the muzzle.

" If you think you are getting that thing anywhere near me, you are going to be sadly dissapointed."

" We shall see, " the man responded.

The other two men use cattle like electric prods to bring Raphael to his knees from the disabling electric shocks. While he was weakened, the man quickly moved in and slipped the muzzle over his head and pulled it snug. Underneath the leather straps that circled him mouth were what seemed like hundred of little barbs that dug painfully into his jaw. He was inabled from opening his mouth. Raphael tried to shake it off desperatly. He finally gave up when he realised it was not going to come off. Again he found chains tightened around his neck.

" Get moving, " one of them yelled at him.

_" I am not going anywhere with you goons_, " Raphael thought.

" I don't think you have a choice in the matter, " Blaine skowled as if he read Raphael's mind.

_"Ha. My father told me everybody has a choice, "_ Raph said to himself as he lashed out with his good leg. He attempted a front kick to Blaine, who avoided it completely. Raph lowered his head and charged. The three men that was holding his chains yanked hard, stopping him up short.

" Don't try my patience, "Blaine snapped. He hauled out his gun that he hid in a holster under his suit coat. He held it away from them, pointing it at the bed where Raine still layed unconcious. " Now. I am not afraid to shoot her if you do not cooperate."

"_ Why don't you just shoot me and get it over with?_ "

Again, Blaine could pick up on what Raph was thinking. " Because she is indisposable. You, my friend, the boss wants kept alive. For what reason, I do not know. " He shook his head. " Now. I am tired of your games. Either you do as I say, or say bye bye to your little friend."

Raph stared at Raine and felt his body slump in defeat. He couldnt let them hurt her. He had to do as they say. At least for now. Raphael looked away from Blaine. He rose to his feet.

_" Fine. Let's get this over with." _

" I thought you would see it my way, " Blaine smiled victoriusly. " See. You are just another animal that can be easily broken."

Raphael didn't even bother to argue back. Blaine had him right where he wanted him. With his head lowered , he let them led him out of the cage, and out of the room to whatever fate they had instore for him. They led him down one hallway after another. Finally they entered a small room. It was bare except for a shower nozzle that hung from the wall. He noticed the drain in the center of the and bottles lined along one of the walls. He sniffed the air cautiously. He smelt the lemon scent of soap.

_They were going to give me a bath?_ he wondered to himself. He let them lead him to the center of the room, standing over the drain. They chained him down to two adjacent posts, like a horse. They pulled tightly so he couldn't move away. The men backed away and two female attendants appeared, armed with sponges that were attatched to long handles. One brought a bucket and soap over, while the other started to rinse him down with water. Raph just kept his head lowered and eyes closed the whole time during the humiliating treatment. He sat still as they rubbed the soapy songe around in circles over the back of his shell. The other girl held a sponge in her hand and lathered up his arms and legs before rinsing him off. Neither one of them made eye contact. They robotically finished their task before they finally dissapeared and he was left soaking wet and smelling like soap. Once again, Blaine apeared by Raphael's side.

" There now. That wasn't so bad was it?" he tormented him. Raph didn't look at him. " Now now. You do not have to sulk. Don't you feel much better. You definatly smell better." He snikered when Raph still refused to acknowledge him. " Now it is time to make yourself useful." Blaine spun on his heels, and led the group into the hall once more. He led them through corridors and up an elevator. Raph tried to keep mental notes of their route, but it seemed impossible to memorize al the twists and turns. Finally they arrived to a different building all together. He could smell the smells of other animals like horses and cattle.

_Now where are we?_

" Okay, turtle. It is your time to shine, " Blaine said as he bravely stood directly in front of Raphael.

_" Shine? What am I ? On broadway or something?"_

" You are my bread and butter. Now come. I have some friends that are just dying to meet you."

Once again he was dragged around. They led him to the center of the enclosed ring. He starred up at the crowd that surrounded him with fire in his eyes.

_" What the shell? "_ he asked himself. Then he felt his body froze as he heard a voice boom over the microphone.

" Okay ladies and gentlemen. If you would all kindly look to the center of the ring, you will see our most prized possession. This, my friends is definalty one of a kind. The lucky winner will be able to take this fine beast home on a rental basis. We will now start the bidding."

Raphael whipped his head in the direction the voice was coming from. _I am being auctioned off ?_ He started to panick. He didn't want to go home as somebody's pet. He couldnt believe this was happening. His mind raced at break neck sped until finally he heard the auctioner's voice rattled off bid after bid, the price creeping higher and higher. He saw arm after arm flash up into the air as everyone tried to get in on the chance to have him in their possession. Raph's breath caught as he heard the announcer yell

" SOLD!"

Raphael scanned the crowd and finally found the "lucky" winner. The man smiled back at him.

" You're mine, " the man lipped to Raphael. His heart sunk as he watched Tony step forward to claim his prize.

_ Faboulous !_ Raph said to himself as he was shoved out of the ring and back into his stall. Blaine appeared with a smile on his lips.

" My friend. You definatly are a wonderful investment, " he boasted. " You made me a much more wealthier man tonight." He rubbed his hand over his chin. " I can see we are going to have a beautiful relationship."

_In your dreams!_

" Oh, don't look so unhappy, " Blaine told him. " You will be taken cared of. You will get fed, have a roof over your head."

_Oh yeah! A real vacation!_

" What more would you want?"

_To wipe that stupid grin off your face. Then go home_.

" Well. I would love to stay and chat, " Blaine said sarcastically. " But I got some papers to sign and a deal to finalize. I will be sending some friends of mine for you in a while. I am sure you will greet them warmly."

_ Yeah. I will invite them out for tea, moron!_

Blaine winked at Raph before he left him alone.

_Okay, Raphie boy. What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?_ Raph slumped down against the wall. _What kind of game where they playing with me? _he wondered. _"What did they have planned?_ He hated not knowing the answers. He hated not being able to know what to espect. It scared him. He didn't have to wait long to have his questions answered. Just like Blaine promised, he had company. They surrounded him like he was the most dangerous convict on the planet. The stongest of the five membered group stepped forward. He heard someone address him as Griff. He unlocked the chains that binded Raph in place.

" It is time to go, " he spat in Raph's face.

_Geesh Didn't you ever hear of brushing your teeth?_ Raph joked to himself, as he curled his nose up the minute his breath reached Raph's nose. The hulking figure gave a stong yank on Raph's chains and practically dragged him along. The rest of the gang followed behind and escorted him out side . In his view, Raph noticed a truck with a horse trailer behind.

" In you go, " the hulk spoke to him. He stepped up into the trailer first, pulling Raph in towards the front .

_Where on earth are they taking me?_ Raph panicked. He tried to plant himself firmly to the ground at the bottom of the gate. He leaned back against the tension of the chains.

" I said. Get. In . Here!" The large man gave one mighty tug ,causing Raph to fall forwards, onto his knees. " Now! I don't have all day for you!" Raph felt hands push on the back of his shell. Grumbling angerly to himself, he forced himself up on to his feet and plotted to the front of the trailer. " Now, sit and behave! We don't need you to injure yourself. Yet!"

_I would love to injure you!!_

The man laughed a loud throaty laugh. Then he looked down at Raphael. " Don't worry. We don't have that far to go. You better rest now. You are going to need your strength later. We have a little something planned for you."

Raph snorted and turned his head away. He always hated when they say _something planned for you_. It was never anything fun. He sat down on the floor of the trailer, leaning his back against the wall. Griff secured Raphael's hands once more around a post. He stood back and regarded Raph.

" I can't wait for tonight, " he drawled. " It is sure going to be interesting. You just better be in good form .

_ What the shell are you talking about?_

Griff gave Raph's teather one last pull to ensure it was tight before he hopped out of the back of the trailer. Raph let his head drop against his arms as he felt the trailor lurch as they started to move. He wished there was a way he could break free of the ropes, but they were pretty secure. He looked up at the windows. They were both tinted and had bars across them. There was no way he was getting free. After what seemed like an eternity, the truck finially slowed to a stop and the back doors were once again opened. He squinted as bright light filled the back of the railer. He could hear the footfall of at least five different people as they stepped up to the back of the trailer.

" Careful, lads, " warned Griff's rough voice. " This beast can be visious."

" He dosn't look so tough, " another snikered. " Not with all those chains holding 'em"

_ Huh. Get these chains off and I will give you a whole new definition of tough,_ pal, Raph grumbled to himself.

He lifted his head and watched as the burly man stepped up to the cage , a set of keys rattled in his hands. He unlocked the door and carefully swung it opened.

" No trouble now, beast. "

_Me? Cause trouble?_

" OKay, Jeff, Chris. He is all yours." Two well built men seperated from the group and stepped inside the cage.

" Thanks Griff. I think we can handle it from here, " Jeff said.

Raph looked in his direction. Jeff stood tall, but was an the more slender side. Blonde curls prutruded from under neath a black ball cap like over bearing weeds. His face was long and slender, with a pointy nose and full pink lips. His front two teeth were prominent, like a rabbits front buck teeth. Raph eyes the baggy jeans that hung loosly off his hips and the long skullbearing black t-shirt.

_Don't kids know how to dress these days?_

Then he noticed the second accomplace. He was pretty much of the same dress code and stature. Except a purple bandanna encircled a bald head. Jeff and Chris slinked in Raph's direction. Chris knealt down on his right side and started to loosen the chains that binded him to the trailer floor. The moment Raph felt the chain's grip loosen, he coiled his arm and got ready for an attack.

" Ah HUM!" Griff weezed. Raph's head snapped in his direction. Griff held a very large gun towards his head. " I told you. No trouble." Raph mashed his teeth together as he let Jeff and Chris do their job. Once they had him schackled again, they led him out the back of the trailer and through a garage. He looked around at his new surroundings cautiosly, hoping to figure out an escape route, if the oppurtunity arose. Jeff led the trio down a hallway and stopped in front of a small dark room.

" Here you go, turtle, " Chris growled. " Better get comfortable. This is going to be your home for the next couple of days."

Raph gave a tug on his chains to show his displeasure as he glared at them with angry amber eyes.

_Just wait till I get out of these chains_, he warned them mentally.

Jeff stared at Raphael. " Hey, Chris, " he spoke to his partner. " He looks like he needs some rest, don't you think?"

Chris smiled. " He does look a little.. restless. I think I can help him."

_ Stay away from me!_

" Be my guest, " Jeff invited.

_I don't need your help!_

He watched as Chris aimed a gun up in his direction. Raph heard the click of the trigger nd he stealed himself for the impact.

BANG!

He heard the pop from the barrel of the gun before he felt the sting in his right bicept. Seconds later, he felt a similare sting in his left leg/

_Cowards!_

That was his last thought beforehis body surendered to the potent anestetic.


	14. Chapter 14

Ithought I would give poor Raph a break for a chapter;D

Once again a big thank you to Raphfreak. She has been keeping the inspiration flame burning ( an d the sword at my back to keep on writing) LOL

Discalimer: Again.. I only own my own characters. Not the turtles in any way.

**************************************************************************

Chapter 14

When Skye awoke early the next morning, a dull pain greeted her in her  
left arm.

"That's odd," she thought to herself, as she rubbed her skin. "I  
don't remember hurting myself." She sat up straight as an arrow when  
the only obvious explanation hit her. "Oh no!" she gasped. "Raine!"

She whipped her head around to see if her sister was anywhere in the room.

She was not.

A tight knot formed in the pit of her stomach and her heart started to  
gallop. With out any more hesitation, she got out of bed and traded  
her pink cotton PJ's for a pair of navy blue jogging pants and a plain  
white t-shirt. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and slipped  
her socked feet into a pair of gray sneakers. She walked briskly to  
the kitchen, hopping to find her sister standing beside the counter,  
chugging a pot of coal black coffee.

Raine was not in the kitchen either.

"Not good," she whispered to herself. She planted her feet firmly on  
the floor and closed her eyes tightly. She started to draw in and  
breathe out her breaths in a rhythmic pace, as she tried to force her  
swirling mind to steady itself and focus. "Where on earth could she  
be?" She tried to mentally connect with Raine. Nothing. Out of  
desperation, she clung to the faint hope that she and Raphael had  
snuck in the early morning hours and she crashed in his room. She  
spun on her feels and started out of the kitchen. Master Splinter met  
her in the hallway.

"Good morning, dear." he greeted her with his warm smile.

"Morning, Master," she faltered.

Splinter automatically honed in on her anxious behavior. He narrowed  
his eyes in concern as he noticed that she supported her left arm with  
her right hand.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

Skye dropped her eyes. "I'm alright."

"Hmm. You just looked like you were in pain," he said.

"Oh. My arm. It's all right honestly. I must have banged it during  
practice yesterday."

Splinter approached her and passed his hands over her arm in a  
sweeping motion.

"Hmm," he said thoughtfully. "I feel nothing."

"That's because it's not me that's hurting," Skye replied quietly.

"Please explain," he encouraged.

Skye shifted her feet uneasily. She realized that she was the only  
one that knew of Raine and Raphael's rendezvous. It didn't seem to be  
a big deal at the time. But that was seven hours ago. She knew she had  
to tell someone of her intuition, before it was to late.

"It's Raine," she began. "She's hurt. I know it - I can feel it."  
Instantly she began to tremble all over. Splinter noticed her  
distress immediately. He took her vibrating hands into his own. He  
looked into her eyes and held her attention. He eyed her with  
curiously well aware that the bond between the two girls was strong.  
He could feel it.

"What has happened? Where is she?" He spoke gently, not wanting to add  
to her anxiety level. "Please, tell me everything you know."

She took a deep breath before she leaped into her story. " Raine and  
Raphael left late last night. I don't know exactly where they were  
going. She promised me they would be back in an hour."

"And they have not yet returned yet?"

Skye shook her head. "Not that I know of." she answered somberly.

Splinter closed his eyes as he absorbed the reality of the situation.  
His shoulders raised and fell heavily as he breathed out a sigh  
plagued with worry. "And you believe that she is injured?"

Skye nodded. " It's… a twin thing," she explained. "We could always  
tell how the other felt, including pain. Even if we're separated." She  
looked back to Splinter. "We got to go look for them."

"We will," Splinter assured her. "I shall get Leonardo."

"Thank you," Skye told him.

"Don't worry child. Raine is with my son. I am confident that she is  
in good care," he attempted to assure her.

Both of them hoped he was right.

***

It didn't take Splinter long to sound the alarm. Without hesitation,  
Leonardo was on his feet and ready. They immediately split up and  
searched the lair and the sewers close by.

"Sorry Leo, no sign of the big guy or Raine anywhere," Mikey confirmed  
as he returned from his search.

Donatello joined the others in the living room. He was shaking his  
head. "That's because they aren't in the sewers," he replied. "His  
bike is gone."

Leonardo ran his hand over his face. "Damn it, Raph," he muttered to  
himself. He was annoyed that his hotheaded brother foolishly went  
topside at such a critical time. It was too dangerous right now. "What  
were you thinking?!" For the sake of the others, Leo reined in his  
anger and remained a calm composure. He crossed his arms in front of  
his chest and fell in to silence as he formed a plan of action.

"We have no choice but to go above to look for them," he said. He  
looked at his Master for approval.

Splinter issued two small nods. He knew there was no other option. "Go  
with haste, my sons. And please return safe."

There was no more discussion. The three remaining turtles turned and  
headed for the door.

Suddenly, Skye took a deep breath and blurted. "Wait! I'm going too."

Leo halted and turned to look at her. "Skye you're safe here," he told her.

"But I want to go. It's my sister." She said. It was out of character  
for her to be so defiant, but she knew she couldn't hang back and do  
nothing.

"I don't think its a good idea," Don agreed with Leo.

Skye turned to Splinter. "Please," she begged. "Maybe I can help somehow."

"Leonardo and Donatello are right," Splinter said. "It is very dangerous."

"I know it's dangerous," Skye retorted. "But I want to help." Again  
she looked desperately to Splinter, knowing that he would be the one  
to understand her desperation the most.

Splinter considered her plea. He knew it was wrong to allow her to go  
away from the safety of the lair. But he did agree with the idea of  
her being able to help. If her connection with Raine was that strong  
maybe she could help find their whereabouts.

"Very well," he relented. Splinter looked to Leonardo. "Keep her safe."

"But father," Leo started. "Do you really think she should go?" What  
is he thinking? What if things went sour? Leo turned to face Skye  
again. Desperation was plastered all over his face. What if I can't  
protect her if something goes wrong? I would never forgive myself.

"She may be of assistance to you," he explained.

Leo wanted to disagree. This isn't right! But it was not very often  
Leo disobeyed Splinter's direct orders.

"Very well, father," Leo, answered. He did not argue any further.  
Precious minutes were slipping by quickly. "Let's go."

Skye quickly followed them as they piled into the van, Donatello  
behind the wheel. She tightly gripped the sides of her seat as they  
sped through the streets.

"Where should we start?" Don asked as he kept his eyes focused forward.

"How about the pizzeria?" Mikey suggested, patting his stomach.

"This is no time to be joking," Leo scolded. Mikey turned his back to  
his oldest brother.

I was only trying to lighten the mood, he thought to himself. Mikey  
detested when things got tense. He often tried humor to calm himself.  
He only wished his brothers would appreciate his efforts.

"Don, go to the park."

"The park?" Don echoed as he turned on to a side street on his right.  
"You think they may be there?"

Leo nodded. He had a hunch. One night he decided to follow Raphael  
after he threw one of his famous tantrums. He had planed to confront  
him in private, away from their other brothers and their father. He  
had expected to find Raphael beating up on some unfortunate thug.  
Instead, he tracked him down to the park. He had hid amongst the leafy  
branches of a tree for almost an hour as he watched Raphael sit by the  
lake. He was surprised to find out his brothers secret and he did not  
tell anybody else.

Following Leo's instruction, Don aimed the van in the direction of  
Central Park. Once he parked it in an inconspicuous area, the three  
turtles got out of the vehicle. Leo appreciated that it was still  
fairly early. Expect from a few early morning joggers, the place was  
deserted.

"Maybe you should stay here, Skye," Leo suggested as he hopped out of the van.

" But..."

Leo shook his head. "Please. At least for now. Mikey, will you stay  
here with her?"

Mikey nodded in agreement although he would rather have joined in with  
the search. "Sure. I'll keep her company."

Skye sat back against her seat. "Alright."

Leo and Don split up and searched the area around the lake for clues  
to confirm Leo's suspicions.

"Hey, Leo! Over here!"

Leo trotted over to where Don was knelt down. "Did you find  
something?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Don answered. He lifted his hand and showed his older brother  
the remains of Raphael's turtle-com. "They defiantly were here."

Leo frowned. So now where were they? He looked around the area as  
well. Who ever was here, they were particularly careful to not leave  
behind any evidence. However, Leo's trained eye could tell by the  
pattern that was freshly worn in the grass that there indeed was a  
struggle of some sort.

"You're right Don. And there was a fight here." Leo stared at the  
ground as he walked away from his brother, following the phantom  
footsteps. He closed his eyes and silenced his mind into a meditative  
state. He attempted to get the feel of what exactly happened.  
Suddenly his eyes flew opened

"Did you see anything?" Don asked

"They went this way, I think, " Leo responded as he pointed back to  
the parking lot. They retraced their steps. Leo kept his eyes to the  
ground, scanning the grass and dirt as they walked. When they reached  
the edge of the pavement he stopped and looked carefully around. All  
he saw was the turtle van, parked in the early morning sun.

"Hmm," he murmured to himself.

"Find anything?" Mikey called out from the passenger side window.

"They were here," Leo informed his youngest brother.

Mikey studied Leo's face. "And?" he pressed, although the answer was  
already clear to him. They were here. But not now.

"I'm not sure, Mikey."

He walked the perimeter of the lot as Don walked through the center.

"Hey, Leo!" Don called out. "Look at this!"

Mikey left the safety of the van and joined Leo as they made their way  
to their purple clad brother.

"All I see is a bunch of black marks," Mikey, said confused.

"Yeah. Raph's tire marks. Trust me, he left enough of them in the  
garage floor. I would recognize them anywhere."

"They disappeared in that direction," Leo pointed a green finger out  
another exit that cut across some grass.

"He went back to the street."

" Then so are we. Mikey, why don't you drive with Skye in the turtle  
van. Don you head west, I will take the east side. We will be able  
to cover more area if we split up," Leo ordered. Now that they had a  
lead, he was anxious to get moving.

Don and Mike separated and went to their assigned positions.

"What did Leo find?" Skye asked as she adjusted her seat belt across  
her shoulder.

"He thinks they were here and ran," Mikey told her as he pulled the  
shifter to drive and slammed his foot down onto the accelerator. Skye  
reached forward and gripped the dashboard.

"Sorry," Mikey apologized with a frown. Skye looked out her window.

"Where are we going?"

"Leo wanted us to split up to cover more area. Keep your eyes opened, okay?"

"What am I looking for?"

Mikey sighed. "I am not sure." He wanted to keep her hopes up that  
they would find Raine and Raph stranded on the side of the road, out  
of gas or broke down. But he had a feeling that wasn't going to be  
the case. He could see the growing worry in Leo's eyes. With out him  
explaining what he thought took place, Mikey knew it wasn't good.

Skye watched the blue digital numbers on the stereo's clock. The  
minutes seemed to creep by as they drove up on street and down  
another. She sighed in frustration. New York was such a big place.  
How on earth would they find anything? It was like looking for a  
needle in a haystack.

She was so lost in her thoughts as she focused her eyes on the passing  
scenery that she barley heard the turtle-com sound. Mikey's voice  
seemed like a mumble to her ears as he spoke to who ever it was on the  
other end.

"Hang on, dudette," he told her as he yanked on the steering wheel,  
pulling the van into a u-turn. Skye wasn't ready and her body slammed  
into the door on her right.

"Who was that?" she asked. "What is going on?"

"Leo," Mikey answered. He leaned forward in his seat, as if it would  
help him drive faster. "He found Raph's bike."

Skye gasped. Then she dared to ask, "Did he find Raphael or Raine?"

Mikey shook his head. "No," he whispered.

Skye bit her bottom lip nervously as they drove to where Leo was  
waiting. She didn't give Mikey a chance to suggest she should remain  
in the van. Before he even had the van to a complete stop, she had  
her seat belt unlocked. She flung open the door and ran over to Leo  
who was crouched over Raphael's overturned bike.

"Leo? Find anything?" she panted.

"No. Just his bike."

"Hey, maybe they made a run for it or something." Mikey suggested,  
trying to be optimistic.

Leo shook his head somberly. " Something happened. Something bad."  
He sighed. " They are gone." He scoped up some of the red stained  
dirt as proof. He knew it was blood. He just didn't know whose.

Skye cupped her hand over her mouth. She felt nauseous.

"Hey, here is Raph's helmet. " Mikey said, recognizing the headgear  
that had been abandoned a short distance from where they were  
standing. He bent down and plucked it off the ground. He examined the  
large scratch in the paint. It was a fresh wound to the helmet.

"This is not looking good, " Don declared, as he leaned against his bow staff.

"NO!"

Skye's sudden shriek made all three turtles snap around.

"Skye?" Don asked.

Leo was the first one to reach her side. " Are you alright?" he  
asked, his voice full of concern.

She was in a kneeling position with her left hand placed on the ground.

"They were taken, " she told him. She was shaking all over as she  
suddenly saw the reality of what was going on. Her sister was in more  
trouble then she realized.

"What do you mean?" Don asked. "How do you know?"

"Look," she said. With a shaky index finger, she pointed to the ground  
she was knelt over. Three sets of eyes peered around her.

"Umm… I don't see anything," Mikey complained.

"Look," Skye insisted.

"All I see is scratches in the dirt." Don said.

"Yes! That's it."

Leo knelt down close to her and examined the ground more intensely.  
All he could see was what appeared to be the work of come young child.

"How do you know what this is?" he asked. "It looks like graffiti."

"Raine and I have our own.... language. We used different symbols and  
colors to represent certain words and phrases," Skye explained.

"You think this is from Raine?" Don asked.

Skye nodded her head firmly. " Yes." She was glad that Raine bought  
the atrocious red lipstick. It actually came in handy. " The red  
means danger."

"But, does that look like two stick men?" Mikey wondered.

Again, Skye nodded. She traced her finger around the two stick  
figures. One was standing upright; the other was standing upside down.  
She told them it was their sign for caught. They had often used it  
when one of the was blamed for doing something "bad".

"Thank you Raine," Don said. He turned to Leo, knowing he was already  
working on the next course of action.

"Let's get back to the lair," Leo suggested.

"You mean we are not looking any further?" Mikey asked.

"Not now. We have an idea what happened. Now we got to figure out how  
to locate them."

Still at his side, Skye began to sob uncontrollably.

"It's alright," Leo said gently. "We will find them."

Through tear filled eyes, Skye looked up into Leo's face. " You  
think so?" They might have found out what had happened to them, but  
they still had to find out where they were. And she knew that was  
going to be the next big challenge.

"Yes," he assured her. He held out his hand to her. "Let's go. We got  
a lot more planning to do."

Slowly, she placed her hand into his. It looked ridiculously small in  
his big olive colored palm. With a gentle pull, he helped her to her  
feet and let him lead her to the van. She crawled into the back and  
curled herself into a ball.

Leo helped Don load Raph's mangled bike into the back of the van  
before they left. The drive back to the lair was a quit one. Skye  
felt suddenly drained as if she was a balloon that had been popped.

"We have to believe that they are alright," Leo whispered, as if he  
read her thoughts.

She turned to him. "I don't know what to believe in." she admitted.

"Raphael is strong. I know he would do everything in his power to keep  
them safe."

Skye gave a weak nod. "I know. But I am just scared. For both of them."

Leo positioned himself close to her and wrapped a muscular arm over  
her shoulders. He hugged her against his chest and tried to comfort  
her. He was scared to but he knew he couldn't show it.

"Father can help us," he spoke. "He would be the best to tell us what  
to do next. Your sister was very smart to leave us that picture. It  
helped us."

Skye nodded her head in agreement but remained silent for the rest of  
the drive. She was busy wiping her eyes, trying to keep them dry as  
she prayed that her sister and Raphael would be all right. She knew  
if she was scared, Raine must have been terrified.

Hang on Raine. Skye called out in her mind. We will find you! I promise!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N : Sorry it took so long for an update. Well, here is chapter 15! I hope you enjoy it!

And as always a big hugemungus thank you to raphfreak!

disclaimer: No.... I dont own them. Just my OC's... drats!

*****************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 15

"Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty," a male voice sang tauntingly out of tune. Little did he know Raphael was already awake. He lay still as a rock on the straw bed, eyes tightly closed, wishing he would wake up from this insane nightmare.

"Is he ready yet, Pete?" bellowed a familiar and unfriendly voice. Griff.

"He's just laying there, boss," Pete answered in his squirrelly voice. He looked up at his leader and turned his thin lips into a frustrated frown. "He won't not get up."

A low grumble erupted from deep inside Griff's thick throat. "Step aside," he ordered. "I'll get him up." Angrily, Griff stepped past Pete and hovered menacingly over Raph. Raphael could feel the negative energy radiating off his body. He refused to open his eyes. "Get up, turtle!" Griff ordered. Nothing. Griff took a deep breath, and in a loud booming voice, said, "I told you to get up. Now!" In response, Raph turned away from Griff. The angry man gritted his teeth together so tightly his jaw hurt. He reached down, and with one large and calloused hand, he grabbed Raphael by his shell and flipped him onto his back. "Don't make me get angry, turtle. You don't want to see that. It isn't pretty."

"Griff! Where is my star! We cannot let the crowd wait all night. I will have a riot on my hands."

"We were just on our way, Tony," Griff answered. He stood up, hauling Raphael along with him. "We just got to get him suited up."

_Suited up? Is this a formal affaire?_ Raph attempted to shrug away from Griff's grasp. In return, he just tightened his hold on Raph's shoulders.

"I'm warning you," Griff whispered.

_Oh I am terrified out of my shell! Ha!_

"Well stop clowning around and hurry it up! Time is money!"

"Give us fifteen minutes."

"You got ten. Now, don't make me come back here," Tony warned. Before he left, he walked over to Raphael. Griff propped him up as Tony boldly placed his face inches away from Raph's. "And for you - I am warning you to do as I say. Give me no trouble and everything will run smoothly. Understand?"

Raph answered him with an angry stare. _Trouble's my middle name_.

"I am deadly serious," Tony continued. "I paid damn good money for you. You better owe up to my expectations."

_Great…now you're making me sound like a new car._

"Ha ha," Griff boomed. " I can't believe the turn out you got, boss."

"I have a whole audience that has paid their share."

_What are you two morons talking about? Paid up? What does this have to do with me?_ Raphael's concern grew the more Tony talked. Tony saw the confused look expressed in Raph's amber eyes.

"I bet you want in on our plan?" Tony asked.

_It would be nice. Sort of._

"Your job for tonight is to actually to do what you like to do best. Beat up on Purple Dragons."

_Come again?_

"You see, you're the main attraction tonight. I have a line up of guys just waiting for their chance to go one on one with one of their mortal enemies."

_There is a catch, I am sure. It sounds to easy to be set loose on an angry mob of Purple Dragon scum_.

"Your job is to win every round."

_HA! I can do that with my arms tied. Wait a minute. They are._

"Don't look to excited. This isn't about you. You are doing _me _a favor. You see they have paid big money to try to earn the title as the one who defeated the great Ninja Turtle!" The ends of Tony's lips curled up in an evil grin. "But you see, turtle. They have already lost. I own that title. I have defeated you! "

_ In your dreams, pal!_

"And don't even think about tossing in the towel. You are to win every round. Understand?"

_And what if I don't? Heh! I can cost you a lot of money. I'm not a cash cow!_

Tony narrowed his eyes. He could sense what Raph was thinking. His face clouded over with a dark angry cloud. "If you even think about losing and costing me everything I brought in tonight, then you will pay a high price," he hissed. "Or should I say your little friend will."

For a brief second, Raph showed fear. _How dare he play that card_!

"Trust me. One phone call is all that it will take. So you see, turtle. You will cooperate. You will fight. You will win. Even if it takes every thing you have to stay upright." Then, on a final note, he added. "You will not disappoint me." Raph gave an angry jerk in Tony's direction.

_I just dare you to step into the ring. I will gladly kick your ass!_

Tony pivoted on his right heel and began to leave. He held up his left arm, exposing his silver Rolex. "Remember, Griff. You got ten minutes and counting. I will be waiting." Once Tony was gone, Griff turned to Pete.

"Get the collar and a knife to cut his straps." He ordered. Pete nodded and disappeared for a few brief moments. He returned carrying a large metal ring that resembled much like a dog collar. Raphael eyes it suspiciously.

"Want me to put this on him first, boss?" Griff nodded.

"Yes."

Pete slowly inched over to Raphael. He held the collar up to his neck causing Raph to lean back in avoidance. Griff held Raphael tightly as Pete finally secured the metal ring.

"Good," Griff said . "Now go ahead and cut the leather."

_ Seriously? They are going to free my hands and feet? Are they ever asking for it. Yeah. Go ahead Pete. Set the crazy turtle lose._

Raphael tensed his muscles, waiting for the moment the hated straps fell to the floor. Captiously, Pete snipped the straps one by one. The very second Raphael finally felt his feet free; he swung his right foot forward in a front kick. He connected with Pete's abdomen, causing his skinny frame to fly backwards. He twisted out of Griff's grasp and turned on him. But before he could land a blow to his face, Raph was brought to his knees.

_What the shell was that?!_

"Thanks Petey!" Griff cackled as he looked down at Raph who was on all fours, trying to recover from the electric shock he had just received.

"No problem, boss," Pete laughed back as he waved a remote in his hand. Raph shook his head, trying to rid himself of the pain.

_A shock collar? I knew it was too good to be true._

"Silly turtle. What are you thinking? That we would just cut you loose?" Griff snarled. "You're our puppet, turtle. We control the strings. You try anymore-silly stunts like that again, and you will end up one fried turtle. Got it? Or do I have to have another demonstration? Because trust me. That little shock you got was set on low. I don't think you would like to experience what it feels like on high."

Raphael let out a growl. _Morons!_

"Now. Shall we go and get this show on the road?" Griff didn't wait for an answer. He picked up what appeared to be a long leash and snapped it on to the muzzle that he had left on Raph's face. "Let's go. Your public awaits you." With a snap of his thick wrist, he yanked on the leash and headed out the door, dragging Raph behind him like a dog. Fuming, Raphael followed.

_What choice do I have?_ He thought to himself. _I'm good to nobody as a pile of ashes._

He plotted between Griff and Pete down a long corridor. Tony was waiting by a huge door.

"Right on time," Tony smirked. "Let me go ahead and announce your arrival." Tony pushed open the huge door and walked down the ramp. Raphael could see the ring in the center of the room. It wasn't an ordinary ring like he had seen used in the WWF. Instead, the ring was enclosed by a big strong, steal cage.

_Well, this looks like fun,_ he thought sarcastically. He heard Tony's voice sound over the microphone.

"Ladies and gentle men! Fellow Dragon brothers and sisters! This is the moment you have been waiting for. I present to you, our number one enemy! Raphael!"

Boos and hisses rose from the crowd. Griff pushed on Raphael's shell signaling him to walk forward. As Raph made his way to the ring, people tossed pop cans and balled up empty chip bags - anything that they could get their hands on. Raphael tried to keep his head low to avoid injury from any incoming object.

_I sure feel the love!_

The crowd continued their uproar as Raphael was led into the center of the ring. He didn't look at anybody, he just focused on the floor ahead of him. To his surprise, Pete took off the muzzle. Raphael moved his stiff jaw in circles.

_Finally!_

"I wish you all the best of luck. Remember. The last one standing is the one that wins the prize!" Tony announced. "So, will the first contender please step forward?!" Tony called out as he reached into a black box. He withdrew a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and called out the name of the first victim. "Mat Saunders. Come on down and be the first to try to defeat your enemy."

A tall, solid 30-ish looking man stood up and trotted down to the ring. Through strands of long blonde hair, he stared at Raph with pure hatred flashing in his eyes. He tried to show off by warming up like the pros. The bell rang once for a warning. Mat took off his shirt to show off his swell defined bronzed six-pack.

_OHHHH . You sure look tough._ Raph rolled his eyes. _This is going to be easy._

The bell sounded a second time. Everyone but Raph and Mat evacuated the ring. Raphael watched as they shut the gate, totally encasing both fighters.

"I'm going to make turtle soup out of you," Mat taunted.

"You think so!" Raph shot back. "Then bring it on!"

Mat circled Raphael cautiously before he made his first and last attack. With two quick aggressive kicks, Raphael knocked Mat out cold. Pleased with himself, he went and stood in his own corner, waiting for his next victim.

_This is easier than I thought. Why would they let me do this? This is fun! Next!_

Two teenage boys scrambled quickly inside to retrieve Mat.

"Well. One down." Tony said once again with the microphone in hand. "Let's see who is next." He reached into the box and selected another name. " Bryce Peterson!"

Again Raph watched the audience. This time a short and burly man eagerly took his corner. He remained silent as Tony got the fight underway. He just glared at Raphael and had a determined look plastered on his scared face. He looked like a bull ready to charge. When the signal was given, Bryce through himself out into the ring. He circled Raph, sizing him up. Raph was the one to spot an opening in Bryce's defense. Raph threw a punch. With lightening speed that seemed impossible for a man of his stature, Bryce dodged the angry fist and exchanged it with one of his own. Raphael grabbed his arm as it neared his face and tossed him to the side. Raphael stood poised, muscles tensed and ready as Bryce steadied himself for another attack. Next time he wanted to be more cautious. He watched Raph, planning his next attack. Raph did not budge. He waited impatiently.

" Come on. You call this a fight?" Raphael sighed. " You guys really should change your names to the _Purple Kittens_!"

" Shut up!" Bryce demanded. He rushed at Raphael with a round house. Raphael moved out of the way. He tucked himself downwards and when Bryce left his side open and unprotected, Raph balled his fist and embedded it into his ribcage. Bryce fell sideways, clutching his side. He landed on the floor with an audible thud, gasping in pain. He looked at Raphael, his eyes filled with hatred. "You broke my ribs!" Bryce squeaked. His once bold, deep voice now sounded much like a scared young boy's.

" Get back over here," Raphael challenged. "And I will do more damage than that."

Bryce struggled to his feet weakly, still clutching his side. He feebly stepped forward. He tried to make a swing with his fist but the pain was excruciating. Immediately he doubled over.

" Damn you!" Bryce shouted.

" You didn't think that I was going to let you win, did you?"

Again, Bryce gathered his strength and made another swing. Raphael stepped out of harm's way and landed a sidekick to Bryce's lower back. He fell forwards and landed face first onto the mat. His pain felt yelp filled the ring.

"Hmph," Raph snorted as he turned and went back to his corner. He stood in a defiant stance, his arms folded across his chest. He wore a bored look on his face. Once Bryce was cleared out of the ring, Tony called the next name.

_Round three_ Raph laughed to himself as he boldly walked to the center of the ring. It wasn't until twenty-three fallen purple dragons later that Raphael felt the drain of the fights. "Come on.," he panted. "I hope you can give me somebody worth a challenge," he called to Tony. Tony reached back into the black box and brandished another piece of paper. He smiled as he read the name to himself. Then he turned to the crowd and called out the next competitor.

"OH shell, " Raph groaned as the name rang in his ears. He stared at the entrance to the ring as the next opponent stepped inside.

"Here he is. Our last opponent!" Tony called out elaborating on each word for a dramatic effect. "The one and only." As if they were one body, the crowd drew in one breath as Tony called out the last and final name.

" Hun!"

******************************************************************************************************************

Please review!

Ps: I am also open for commissions for art work. Anybody that is interested, you can check out my deviant art link!.com/


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: And here is chapter 16!

Disclaimer: And once again.. No... not even close.... do I own one shred of tmnt!

****************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 16

" Hun!" Raph grumbled to himself.

Hun lumbered to the far corner opposite Raphael. He cast Raph a smirk as he cracked his thick knuckles one by one.

" Hope you're ready, freak," Hun taunted.

" Ha! I am more than ready after my little warm up, " Raph replied. Tony got the two opposing forces ready for battle.

" I have been waiting for this, turtle," Hun spat. A smile crept across Raph's face.

" Me to!"

The two prepared. Hun shrugged his massive shoulders up, like a cobra would unveil his hood before a strike. Raphael lowered his head and instinctively took a fighting stance. The bell clanged three times.

" Bring it on!" Raphael challenged, waiting for Hun to make the first move. He didn't have to wait long. Hun pounced at him like an angry tiger. Raphael dodged it expertly. Hun wheeled around and lashed out again. He was not about to baby Raphael. He was out for blood. " Oh man," Raphael panted as he squared off against him. He started to feel wear and tear from his previous fights. He was annoyed that his own blocks and punches were starting to get sloppy and miscalculated. Hun was starting to bear down on him like a freight train and he was losing ground fast. Block. Punch.

"Ouch! That was too close, " Raph muttered as Hun connected a perfect punch to his abdomen, causing him to stumble backwards. He could see Tony and Griff both watching with warning eyes. Raph tensed his muscles and lurched forward. He knew what the stakes were and had no desire to loose a battle to Hun. Especially not in front of a crowd of Purple Dragons. How humiliating that would be.

" You're going down turtle!" Hun growled. He could see that Raphael was starting to get tired. He chased him around the ring, attacking none stop. Hun knew that being fresh and ready had its advantage. Raphael had already fought for an hour straight, with barley a break in between. He knew he couldn't last forever. He would put on a good show for the audience and make a fool out of Raphael. Prove to them that he isn't all mighty and invincible.

"Ladies first," Raphael snapped. He threw a front punch, and while Hun was busy blocking the attack, he dropped to a crouch and swiped Hun's legs out from underneath him. Hun toppled over like a massive tree.

" That is it!" Hun bellowed. " Play time is over." Immediately Hun leaped to his feet. Raphael was impressed that someone so huge could have agile cat like reflexes. With strength brought on by a second wind, Hun rushed Raph. Raph did his best to stay on two feet. But in the end, it was Raphael who was lying, pinned to the ring floor, unable to get back on his feet before time ran out. He could almost hear the angry grinding of Tony's clenched teeth. Raphael just laid his head back onto the floor in defeat. He closed his eyes and moaned.

" Man, how could I let this happen?" he sighed. " Defeated by one of the two people I hate the most." Raphael bet himself up emotionally. He was angry with himself. And humiliated. He could hear the cheers rise from the crowd for Hun and the cusses and degrading comments towards himself.

" It looks like we have our winner!" The bitterness was strongly evident in Tony's voice as he made the announcement. "Let's hear it for Hun!" Again a loud cheer circled the audience.

"Let that be a message to all of you!" Hun shouted out. "These turtles are not invincible. They can be destroyed." Hun turned and shot a glance to Raph. Laughter danced in his eyes. "They will be destroyed!" In response, a loud cheer rose into the air.

"That is it!" Raph lowered his head and charged. He took Hun off guard and instantly knocked the mountain of a man off of his feet. They both hit the floor with a loud crash that echoed through the room. "You will not destroy us!" Raph yelled as they tumbled around the ring, fist flying.

"Soon enough," Hun promised. "Once we get a lead to your family." He spoke as if the words left a bad taste in his mouth.

"No!" Raph had Hun pinned underneath him. He hauled back his right arm. "Leave my family alone!" Suddenly, Raph was stopped in his tracks by an electrical shock from the collar he bore. "Arrrggg." he moaned as he dropped to all fours. Desperately he tried to push himself upright but the shock was too paralyzing. He lay momentarily immobilized on the floor. Griff stepped into the ring and stomped over to Raphael.

" Get up you worthless piece of dirt!" he cursed. He roughly yanked Raphael to his feet. Griff snapped the muzzle around Raphael's face and took a firm hold of the leash attached. Raph tried to will his body to fight back, to not accept the miserable pile of leather, but his body would not respond. The shock was too powerful and had frozen all his nerve receptors. Griff leaned forward and whispered in Raphael's ear.

" You disappointed me."

Raphael rolled his eyes. _Whatever. I am sorry I didn't live up to your great expectations._

Two more purple dragon-wearing men stepped in. They secured Raphael' arms and ankles once again with heavy chains. They picked him up and carried him out of the ring and away from the hissing and booing crowd. They took him back to his 'room' where he was left to recuperate. Raph lay on the cold floor cursing himself.

"At least I got the last laugh in," he thought to himself He smirked as he remembered the look on Hun's face when he attacked him. Raphael desperately tried to fight off the urge to fall asleep. He was mentally and physically exhausted and his body ached all over like he was one big bruise. He only had to lie for an hour. Griff through the door opened and stomped over to Raph.

"Lets go." Griff ordered. Raph didn't want to know what they had in store next. He wasn't in the mood for anything but rest. He let his body get heavy as he refused to get up. "I said let's go! Don't play possum with me! I know you can get up. That shock you got wasn't that immobilizing!" Again Raph did not respond. "Well I guess you want me to do this my way? How about a few more wattage. Then you wont be able to move for months. If you're lucky!"

Raph mumbled under his breath. Slowly he rose to his feet and let Griff lead him out of the room. They continued until they were standing outside. Raphael closed his eyes and let the cool breeze caress his face. The fresh air felt good.

" They are on their way, boss," Pete said as he joined them.

" They can not get here soon enough," Griff growled. Then he turned his attention to Raphael. "You were told not to loose. To anybody!"

_Ha! You try to go that many rounds bucko!_ Raph snorted._ And by the way. I am not known to do as I am told. Just ask Leo_.

"Well. You just cost yourself a whole lot of grief," Griff continued. " You knew what the results were going to be."

A lump formed in Raphael's throat. _No. They wouldn't harm her! They better not!_

Griff looked amused at the sudden look of terror in Raphael's eyes. " You actually care for the girl?" he asked. " Are you a fool? Do you actually think anybody could like you and your kind back? You are a bunch of ugly freaks."

_ Don't go there,_ Raph mentally warned him.

Griff's eyebrows raised in amusement. "You do care for her. Interesting."

_Jealous, bonehead? And whom are you calling ugly? I bet your momma had to tie a piece of steak around your neck so the dog would play with you. Ha!_

"No matter. She is not of your concern anymore. You may get to see her again." He smirked at Raph. " Or maybe not."

_If you hurt her I swear you will pay!_

Griff knew he had Raphael in his palms. He knew how to make him dance like a puppet on a string. His weakness. Love? Bah! The one thing that is said to be the most powerful force in the world will be his undoing. Foolish turtle.

Suddenly there was the sound of size 15 Good year tires crunching against the rock filled driveway. Raphael squinted his eyes as he tried to see who it was.

" That was quick!" Griff said approvingly. " Okay, freak. This is your ride."

_Great! Another classy trip around town. Where to next? The mall? I don't know how much more fun I can take!_

Griff caught Raphael's confused look. " Back you go, freak! Before Tony and I do something rash. You cost us a lot of money tonight. You failed to hold your part of the bargain. The only thing that is saving you right now is that we have to return you in decent condition."

_ Lucky me!_

A man dressed all in black jumped from the passenger side of the truck and walked briskly to the trailer that it was towing behind.

" Get in!" Griff shoved Raph into the waiting man's arms. The man picked the leash out of Griff's hands and silently dragged Raph deep into the trailer. Griff helped him secure Raph so he wouldn't give anybody any trouble.

" There you go turtle. Have a nice trip!" Griff laughed evilly as he hopped out of the trailer. The black clad man left as well and lifted the gate on the tailor. Raph heard the doors slam and felt the truck lurch forward. He let his head fall forward against his chest. He sighed as he wondered which door fate was doing to shove him through next.

Blaine was waiting for them when they pulled up to the run down building. He had his arms firmly crossed in front of his chest. He watched as Raph plodded out from the back of the trailer.

"You're back early," he replied sarcastically.

_Hello, Princess. Did you miss me?_ Raph glared at Blaine as he was led into the building. Blaine turned and followed. Raph sauntered along, head hung low. The only noise that could be heard as they walked was the clinking of the chains that held Raph's wrists and ankles together. He was escorted back to his cage in the room where Raine remained still sedated. The two men that had walked on either side of Raphael pushed him down into the straw while another reattached heavy chains that snaked from the wall to his shackles. Blaine nodded his head, an indication for the men to be dismissed. They stepped out of the cage, but still remained a safe distance in case their aid was needed.. Blaine walked over to Raph he placed his hands deep inside his steel grey business jacket. Finally he spoke in a low tone.

" My friend. Let's get one thing straight. I have clients that expect for me to deliver what they require. How do you expect me to develop a cliental if you turn out defective?"

_I couldn't care less. Spare me your petty problems. You are not the one chained like a dog in a stink hole ._

" Now. Let me make it very clear to you. Your job is to do what is asked of you. That is all. You are strong and healthy. There are no excuses for flub ups. Remember. I paid good money for you. I own you. And I can break you like a stick. " Blaine snapped his fingers under Raph's nose "So. This is the deal. You do as I say and what your "masters" say. Things will go smoothly. Mess up again and you will suffer the consequences dearly. That is a promise." Blaine bore a heated stare into the back of Raphael's turned head. " Do I make myself clear?" Blaine added, portraying how deadly serious he was in his loud voice. Raphael gave a slight dip of his head as he issued a halfhearted nod.

_ No you remember, jerk. Nobody owns me. I answer to none but myself._ He sighed as a pain of homesickness suddenly gripped his heart tightly like a vise. _And by the way. I have only one Master_.

Seemingly satisfied that he got his point across and he would not have any more trouble from Raphael, Blaine retrieved a key from his pocket. Raph tried to pull away as Blaine lowered his small hands towards his face.

" Oh, stay still," Blaine growled. " I am only going to take this muzzle off."

_Well, in that case._ Raph remained still and gladly did what he was told for once.

"There. Now you can eat. I don't want you to get too malnourished. You need your strength if you are going to be kept in prime shape."

_ And now he's making me sound like a racehorse._

"A meal will be brought to you afterwards," Blaine informed him as he hung the hated muzzle on a hook on one of the rungs of the cage. The razor sharp teeth that lined the inside of the leather glinted back at him mockingly.

"Great. I want steak. Lots of steak," Raphael quipped. He wanted to show Blaine that he might have temporary control over his actions, but not his mind. And long as he had his strong will intact, he knew there was still hope.

Blaine tossed his head back and laughed, seemingly amused. " This isn't a five star restaurant. You will get what we decide to give you. Remember. We are in control."

"Whatever," Raph sighed. He stood up and walked closer to the wall, away from Blaine. He wanted to make it very clear he wanted Blaine gone. Surprisingly, he got the hint.

"Very well, turtle. I will leave you to rest. And get plenty of it. I do have plenty of buyers waiting for you tomorrow night. So until then, I bid you adieu."

"Assehole," Raph muttered. Blaine bowed slightly at his waist before he left the room entirely. His entourage followed suite. Satisfied that he was finally left alone, Raph breathed a sigh and felt his muscles relax. He licked his lips and opened and closed his mouth, trying to unglue his tongue from the roof of his mouth. He was so dry and thirsty, it was aggravating. He spied the steel dish that was shoved near him. It had water in it, but it was stale and filmy. However, it still looked inviting. He lowered his face near the water and stared into it. Suddenly, a flash of anger charged through his body. He swung his arms like a club and hit the bowl with his fists, spilling the water all over the floor.

" I will not allow them to treat me like an animal!" he vowed bitterly. Angrily, he leaned the back of his shell against the wall. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He let his mind drift back to his brothers and father. How they must be worried. He knew that although they all verbally wished he would "just leave them alone" or "just disappear", that they all did love him. They were family. They were brothers. Besides. Isn't that what brothers; annoy each other? He knew they would come for them. Find them. And rescue them. Hopefully.

He had almost lulled himself to sleep when the door swung opened. Instinctively, his muscles tensed and he prepared to see Blaine and his goons enter. Instead, a tall woman with short golden brown hair entered the room. She wore a snapping white lab coat and was carrying a clipboard in her slender arms. Raph eyed her suspiciously as she neared Raine and began a medical inspection. He watched as she checked her vitals and recorded the numbers and comments on the white paper before her. She pulled back the blankets and examined her wounds. Lastly, she withdrew a needle and small vile of clear liquid form her jacket pocket. She unwrapped the needle and inserted the long pointy tip into the top of the bottle. Next, she injected the unknown liquid into her IV. Raph wanted to call out. Ask what Raine's condition was and why she hadn't woke up yet. But he remained silent. He just sat back and watched helplessly. Once she was done her round the lady tucked the clipboard underneath her arm. Raphael switched positions, startling her. She quickly looked over her shoulder, her lips opened into an O shape. When she realized it was only him and that a cage with thick metal bars kept them safely separated, she relaxed.

" You're back," she said flatly. Surprised that she would acknowledge him, he looked up at her.

_Yeah I 'm back. Where is the party?_

The lady reformed her lips into a tight thin line. " You know, this is your fault, " she hissed.

_My fault. You got it all wrong, woman. It is your sickly twisted boss's fault_.

Satisfied that she had dumped salt into his wounds, she said nothing more and left the room, her coat tails flying behind her.

" My fault, " Raph repeated angrily. He looked over to Raine and automatically felt pained and guilty. _Wait a minute. She was right. This was all my fault. If I hadn't taken her out on that bike ride. Why can't I listen to Leo for once? He told me that one day I will get into serious trouble for my stubbornness. Well Leo, that day has come. Congratulations. You were right. Again. Satisfied?_

Raphael stood up and walked towards Raine until the chains pulled tight. He hadn't even made it to the side of the cage. He stood there and sadly watched the rhythm of her chest raise and fall under the thin cotton sheet.

This was his fault. And it was up to him to set things right.

Even if it killed him.

****************************************************************************************************************

Remember... more reviews = faster updates ;D


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Well...once again Raphie is sent off on a little adventure...Thanks alot Blaine!

As always.. a big thank you to Raphfreak!! Also to Mikell, Harmony and Syber Tyger!

Disclaimer: Nope.. I don't own any tmnt characters.... :S

******************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 17

For two days, Raphael waited for Blaine to come back. Not that he was looking for his return in any way, but he was learning that Blaine was a man of his word. Unfortunately.

He spent those two days lying on the floor of his prison. He was brought food; fruits mostly and even the odd time, mashed potatoes. He watched the lady in the lab coat make frequent visits through out the day. She came solely to check over Raine's vitals and to replace her IV bag as needed. She didn't speak to Raphael during her visits. She would only cast him one glare as she entered. He didn't care that she didn't address him. To Raph, she was just another Foot scum. All he worried about was that she was taking proper care of Raine. She obviously was a doctor. Doctors were meant to help people; Weren't they? Even so Raph found it hard to feel at ease. He trusted no one. Not even health professionals.

On the third day, the door swung opened. Assuming it was the lady again, he ignored the intruder.

"Well, turtle. Today is my lucky day." Blaine chuckled.

"Yippee," Raph muttered.

"Come now, we have guests. Your new 'master' is here," Blaine, said, excitement in his voice. With a wave of his hand, two members of the foot entered the cage armed with chains and the hated muzzle. He was getting rather familiar with these two. So familiar that he even knew their names; Ron and Dave. Raphael growled at the as they slowly approached. He backed away until his shell brushed the wall. He braced himself, prepared to attack.

"Ah ahh," Blaine said, shaking his head. He waved a remote in the air. "Cooperation, please." Raphael glared at the remote with pure hatred. It was the controls for the shock collar. Feeling defeat, he slumped his shoulders. He swung his head back and forth in protest as Dave struggled to get the muzzle on. Ron released the chains from around his wrists and ankles. Although he detested this creature, Ron still gasped as he looked at the ugly red marks and scars that circled around his limbs where the chains had held tightly. Ron stood up and stepped out of the way so Dave could lead the turtle out.

"Alex is a very good friend of mine. So I presume you will so as your told. No foolish tricks." Blaine spoke as they walked down the hallway until they reached a closed door. Blaine stopped and turned around to look Raph directly in the eyes. "Do we have an understanding?"Raph rolled his eyes before he looked away. "I take that as a yes " Blaine said as he palmed the door and pushed it opened.

Sitting in a leather chair in the far corner was man Raph predicted to be in his early 40's. He was tall and thick through. His once brown hair had white streaks in through it. His face was weathered looking, as if he spent to many days out in the sun. Raph noticed an angry scar across the bridge of his nose. He was dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a green and black-stripped shirt. On his feet was a pair of dusty and well-worn work boots.

"This is Alex Maclean," Blaine introduced as the man stood out of his chair. He walked with an awkward limp over to shake hands with Blaine. Alex then examined Raphael with gray eyes.

"So this is one of those legendary turtles," Alex spoke softly almost as if he was in awe. He raised his hand in the air as if he was going to reach out to him.

_Don't you dare touch me!_ Raph yelled out in his mind as he pulled away.

Blaine nodded his head proudly. "Yes. As promised."

Alex's eyes took in Raph's obviously strong muscled arms and legs. "Very good. He will be perfect."

"I thought you would be happy," Blaine said. "Ron and Dave will help you load him in to your trailer." He cast a warning glare over to Raph. "I assure you he will not cause you any trouble."

_Wanna bet?_

"Very well. We might as well be going. Nice doing business with you, Blaine," Alex said. He led Ron and Dave to where he had his truck parked.

_Not another trailer?_ Raph sighed as he was dragged inside. This trailer had a cage in the front of it. Roughly he was shoved inside and the gate was quickly locked secured behind him.

"See you when you get back," Dave said with a grin that enraged Raphael. He kicked the metal bars to show his anger. Cackling like hyenas, the pair left, slamming the trailer gates behind them. Raph examined his surroundings. Metal bars were secured into the roof and floor of the trailer. He slumped to the floor and waited for the truck to stop.

"Here we are, Raphael," Alex said as he opened the gates. Raph blinked his eyes open. How long had they traveled for him to sleep? "Come with me now. I will get you ready for work as soon as you had a bite to eat."

_Work? What on earth did he want me to do?_ Raphael was scared to find out the answer. Alex himself personally led Raphael out of the trailer to a barn. Raph found that the barn was home to three horses and a black and white cat. He waited impatiently as Alex swung the door to a box stall at the very back of the barn.

"This is your home for the next while," Alex informed Raphael as he secured him into the stall. "You will rest the rest of the night and tomorrow you will start to work." Raph looked at him with a quizzical look. Alex saw the look and offered an explanation. "I guess it would be the polite thing to let you know what I have planned," Alex said. "I am clearing land to get ready to build... a house. I need strong and able hands to help clear the trees. And you my friend are perfect to help out."

_Yeah, sure. Glad to be of service._

Alex laughed; amused at the death glare Raphael was casting him. "Hey, you cooperate with me and I will treat you fairly, deal?" Alex held out his hand for Raph to shake. He looked at the gesture then snapped his head in the opposite direction.

_I make deals with no one._

Alex snapped his hand back to his side. "Very well. I shall let you be." He turned and left. Raphael listened as his footsteps grew fainter. When he heard the barn's door shut and bolt tight, he finally let himself relax. He settled down into the straw bed. He was finally getting the hang of how to pat it down so it does not stick into his sides. From down the hall he heard the snorts and tail swishing of the horses.

"Mew" Raph looked up to see the black and white cat sitting on top of the rafters above him.

"What do you want?" Raph mumbled bitterly. The cat bravely leaped down and approached Raph. He circled Raph's legs letting his tail curl around them as he passed by.

"Mew" the cat said again as he jumped onto Raph's chest. He looked into the emerald green eyes. They caused him no threat. The cat even appeared to be smiling at him, as if he was welcoming him to the group.

"What's your problem, " Raph muttered as the cat sat down on his chest. The feline was so close, he could read the nametag on his collar; TJ. Suddenly he heard the faint rumble of purring from deep inside the cat's throat. Raphael was surprised as the cat folded his legs underneath himself and settled down. It was obvious he wasn't going to move anywhere. Slowly Raph raised his hand and reached out to TJ. He scratched him behind the ears and the cat rolled out onto his side. Immediately Raph felt himself relax more. Surprisingly, the feline liked him. Raph sighed sadly as he thought how it was nice to finally make a friend. No matter how small he was.

Eventually, he too closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep.

Golden sunrays stretched down through the barred window and filled the box stall. Raph woke up the next morning to the sounds of the gentle munching of the horses as the chewed their breakfast. He looked downwards and was slightly disappointed to see that TJ had left him all alone. He looked around the stall, noticing a steal bucket hanging on a hook, filled with fresh water. A large oval shaped bowel was placed on the floor filled with apples, bananas. He groaned.

"Don't they understand that I need more than rabbit food to stay alive?" But on closer inspection he was pleasantly surprised. There was a pile of scrambled eggs and a handful of crispy bacon. "Now that is what I am talking about." Cautiously he sniffed the food suspecting it may be drugged. There was no unfamiliar smell. Just the sweetness of the apples mixed with the mouth-watering aroma of the bacon. Raphael wondered why the man was so generous. He wasn't used to such treatment from his enemy. The only obvious conclusion was that they wanted him to stay healthy so he could do their bidding. Although he was determined to refuse the food, his stomach begged to differ. "You always win one way or another, don't you," Raphael cursed his stomach as it rumbled in hunger. He sighed as he reached for a handful of bacon. The minute it touched his mouth he realized it was as delicious as it smelled.

"I see you are enjoying your breakfast," Alex said as he peered into the stall. Raph jolted his head upwards. He hadn't even heard him come into the barn. Raphael scowled at him. "Its.... okay," he muttered. Alex gave him an amused smile. "I told you. You obey me and I will treat you fairly. Disobey me. And well...." Alex let his voice trail off.

"I'm not scared of you," Raphael spoke defiantly.

"Let me put it this way. I can be your best friend or your worse enemy." Raph saw the gleam of a crazy man haze over his eyes momentarily. He just shrugged, demonstrating how he wasn't frightened by Alex's words. Alex frown tightened. "Hurry up and eat. You have ten minutes. I will be back and we shall get to work." He left as abruptly as he had appeared. Raphael rolled his eyes and turned back to his breakfast. He hated to eat it. He didn't' want to show Alex that he had to depend on him for anything. But buy the time Alex returned, he had all but one banana eaten.

Alex opened the door carrying some leather straps over his shoulder. Raph immediately withdrew away from him. He almost had all he could take with being tied up like some kind of wild animal. "Oh, come on. You need these to help pull the logs better," Alex explained impatiently. "Don't make me use that collar on you." Raph sighed and stepped forward gingerly. He knew he had lost this battle. He was chained with nowhere to go. Plus he wore the dreaded shock collar. It was hopeless to try anything rash, and he knew it. Angrily, he allowed Alex to strap on the leather over his shoulders and around his waist.

"Let's go," he commanded as he fastened the last buckle. He fastened another strap around Raph's mouth and the back of his head. It wasn't tight like a muzzle. More like a halter. It allowed for Alex to attach a lead to and guide him to where they were going to be spending the day clearing trees. "Okay, fella. I am going to fall the trees. Your job is to drag them over there." Raphael looked in the direction Alex pointed his right index finger. "I don't think that is too much to ask." Raphael sighed and shook his head. It was actually going to be a tedious and boring task. He would rather face a whole crowd of Purple Dragons any day.

"Why don't you use your horses?" Raph grumbled after long and grueling hours of dragging the cumbersome trees across the lot.

"Because there really isn't much room to guide those big lugs around here. The footing isn't good either. I am not in favor of having one of them slip and twist an ankle. I really would hate to put a good animal down."

Raphael frowned. "So I'm disposable?"

"Let's just say, I value my horses more."

Raphael furrowed his eyebrows. _Well, ain't that sweet._ "And why didn't you just hire others to help? I'm sure you could get this all done allot faster if there was more than just you and I."

"Money for one thing. I may have paid allot for you, but if I had a crew, I would pay through the nose. Secrecy for another; I don't want to many people knowing what is going on out here. I figure by limiting myself to a small crew I would be safe."

"Secrecy? I thought you were building a house here. What is the big deal?" Raph questioned. Alex looked at Raphael seriously.

"That is none of your business. Your job is to do as I say. Not to ask questions." Raphael gritted his teeth.

"Fine." He eyes him suspiciously. _What exactly is Alex planning to build? What am I going to be apart of?_

Raphael spent the rest of the day hauling the logs. The hot sun beat down on him like molten lava. He stopped and wiped the sweat off his brow.

"Here is some water," Alex offered as he handed him a thermos. At first Raphael refused to accept it. "Fine. Be stubborn. It's your funeral. Like I said, you're disposable." He dropped the thermos at Raphael's feet and walked away. Raphael watched as he went and sat on a stump, drinking out of his own thermos. Raph watched as the water spilt from his lips and ran down his throat. The water seemed to call to him. Slowly, he reached down and picked up the blue canister. He opened the valve and raised it to his lips, drinking in slow sips. The water felt good against his burning throat.

"I guess we should call it a day," Alex announced two hours later. The sun was settling down in the horizon, setting the sky in a red fiery glow.

_Thank the shell,_ Raph thought to himself. Alex gathered his tools, packing them on the back of Raph's shell. He hitched the lead back to Raph's makeshift halter.

"Come," Alex spoke flatly. "It is time to eat and rest." The minute Raph was alone in his stall; he flopped in to the corner. His muscles screamed from the day's work. He felt exhausted. Almost too exhausted to eat when Alex placed his supper inside the stall door. "I will see you bright and early," Alex told him gruffly. "Sleep well."

Raphael looked to see what he had brought for supper. _Huh. He must have been pleased with me,_ Raph thought bitterly as he spied the potatoes and sliver of steak in a bowl. Swiping the steak and sat back against the wall. He had quickly gobbled the piece of meat and started to drift off.

"Mew"

"Hey, Kitty," Raph greeted as TJ strutted into the stall. TJ idled over and sat next to Raph, looking up at him with large green eyes. Immediately he erupted into purrs. Raphael nestled down for the evening and TJ leaped up and curled on his shoulder. "You sure are a friendly kitty," Raph whispered as TJ rubbed his head against Raph's plastron. "What do you see in a big old turtle like me?"

_Maybe when I get home I will get a cat. Or a dog. If Dad thinks its ok. It would be nice to have this kind of companionship. Someone that doesn't criticize you. That likes you for who you are. I bet Mikey would go for it_.

_Mikey... My brothers..._

Again Raph found himself thinking about his beloved family. He rested his head back and closed his eyes. He missed them. Shell how he missed them. He pressed his eyes tighter as he felt pressure build up in the corners. He felt the tears leak out and run down his cheek.

_Guys, you got to find us! Please help me! I am tired of being at the mercy of these boneheads. I know I'm the strong one... but I cannot be strong forever. Please find me! I just wanna go home._


	18. Chapter 18

A/N : Poor Donny....always burning the candle at both ends.... and poor Raine.... things are getting confusing now for her...

Disclaimer...do not own them... ( just my oc's)

******************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 18

"Haven't you found anything yet?" Sparkling blue eyes looked up pleadingly.

Donatello shook his head gravely. "No," he said with a heavy sigh. "Not a thing."

The corners of Michelangelo's mouth twitched.

"Why does this have to be so difficult?" he whined.

"Because it involved the Foot or the purple Dragons," Leo interjected, bitterly. "We have no idea where either their main headquarters is."

Don nodded. "It's the best kept secret."

"Yeah," Mikey added. "Kind of like how does the caramel get inside a caramel bar."

Don groaned inwardly, while Leo looked sadly at his youngest brother. He knew that although they all were hurting, he was probably hurting the most no matter how hard he tried to remain his comedic self. Leo reached out and patted Mikey's shoulder.

"Don't worry. We will find them, one way or another. We won't leave them in the hands of the enemy," Leo vowed.

"But Leo, it will takes centuries to find them. New York is huge!" He shot Leo a hopeless look. "How are we going to find them? "

Leo didn't have the answers. He too felt the burden of the situation. New York was indeed huge. But the love that tied their family together was strong. He relied on that bond to bring them all together once again. He had to. He needed the slightest stream of hope, or he would be lost entirely. He knew Don and Mikey needed him to be strong at this time. It was crucial to all of their sanity

"We will," he answered simply, his voice filled with determination of a noble leader.

Mikey nodded and didn't argue any further. He knew his oldest brother would live up to his word. No matter how long it will take, or impossible it seemed, he would bring Raphael home.

Don tipped the chair he was sitting in back on its back legs and folded his hands behind his head. He stared at the computer screen in front of him with a frown. He was trying everything possible to get a clue where to start to look. He had went back to the accident sight and was lucky enough to be able to get a print of a tire track that could possibly belong to one of the vehicles used in the attack. He also was able to retrieve a discarded switch knife and an empty dart. He crossed examined any clues he could get and ended up with the same conclusion. They had nothing.

"If only he had his shell cell," Don mumbled under his breath. He had tracking devices in all the cells for such an emergency. They only problem is they didn't work so well when they are left behind in a million pieces.

Leo felt Don's growing frustration. "Hey, Don. Why don't you take a break? You've been working nonstop," Leo suggested.

"Leo, I don't have time to take a break," Don babbled. "I got to figure this out. I got to get a lead. There is no time. The sooner I figure out the riddle, the sooner we can get our brother back. And Raine."

Leo both admired and loathed Don's dedication to his talent. It worried him as well. He feared that he would literally work himself to death. He walked over to Don's side and gave him a stern, no nonsense glare.

"You have to take a break. You'll be able to think more clearly if you step away from all of this for a bit," he said, gesturing at the computer screen. Don sighed in dismal defeat.

"Okay, fine. But ten minutes only." Leo nodded. He knew he would get no more out of him.

"Good. Now let's go to the kitchen."

Slowly, Don rose out of his chair and followed his two brothers out of his beloved lab. In the kitchen, Don immediately started brewing a strong pot of coffee, Mikey filled himself a large tumbler of ice-cold chocolate milk and Leo prepared a cup of chamomile herbal tea. They all sat quietly at the table, their eyes transfixed on the floor, or the brick wall - anything to keep their eyes from seeing the hurt in each other.

"Have faith my sons," Master Splinter spoke gently as he entered the room. He sensed the turtles' despair. He too, was struggling with his own feelings. And like Leonardo, he kept himself in check. He would try to direct the trio the best he could.

"We just don't know where to start," Leo said in a voice no louder than a whisper. Splinter gave them an encouraging smile.

"Let your minds tell you." he said simply.

ikey gave the aged rat a confused look. "Our minds? But Dad, they've been working over time."

"Stop looking for the answers," Splinter continued. "Let the answers come to you."

"Umm, I don't mean to be rude, but it is hard to understand you when you go all fortune cookie on us, " Mikey blurted.

Leo understood immediately. "Mikey, what he means is for us to stop going in circles. We're making this more difficult than what it is. If we just sit back and concentrate in the right area, hopefully the answer will come to us."

This time Mikey shot Leo a blank look. "Okay.... sure."

"Hey guys," Skye greeted as she walked into the room, sleepily rubbing her eyes. Ever since they discovered their brother and her sister was missing, she spent most of her time sleeping. It was here way of coping with the stress induced by the fear she suffered. _Where was her sister?_ She hoped she was all right. It was very rare that they were ever separated for any length of time. Oh, their parents would cruelly send them off in their separate directions. However, they always knew of each other's whereabouts. The guys all looked up and weakly said.

"Hey."

"How are you doing, child?" Splinter asked tenderly. Skye bit her bottom lip and slumped her shoulders.

"Oh, Master. I just... just..." she let her voice trail off, unable to finish her thoughts. Splinter brushed his palm over her hand.

"My sons are working hard to find there whereabouts."

"I know," she said with a shaky voice. "I even tried to contact Raine through meditation. But she must be unconscious or something. I get nothing." She took a deep breath. "But I can feel her spirit. I know she is at least alive." She smiled bravely at the others.

"That is a relief in itself," Splinter replied. "It shall give us hope." Skye agreed. But she would never be at ease until she could connect with her sister mentally.

"Skye, would you like anything?" Leo offered. She shook her head. She had no appetite at all.

"No thanks," she declined. Shortly after, Don stood up. "Break time is over, time to get back to work," he announced. Without saying another word, he refilled his mug with the remainder of the coffee and headed to his lab. Leo opted to follow him, hoping that he could aid Don in any way. Mikey roamed the lair, not knowing what to do. He knew he couldn't help Don like Leo and he really didn't want to get in the way. Besides, he hated the look of despair in his brother's faces when a clue sends them on a wild goose chase. He decided to go for a ride on his skateboard. Maybe a trip away from the lair would help clear his mind.

"Care to join me in meditation?" Splinter asked Skye.

"Okay," Skye agreed. She was eager to try to form a link again. They headed to Splinters meditation room and made themselves comfortable on pillows.

"I shall attempt to contact Raphael." Splinter said as he placed a lit candle in-between them.

"Good luck," Skye whispered. Splinter smiled before he placed his body into Lotus position. He closed his eyes and immediately willed his body to relax.

Luck.

He hoped that the fates would be kind to him and he could connect with Raphael. He too was desperate to find out where they were being held against their will. He wanted to find his son and bring them home again. The only thing that ever meant anything to him was his family. The circle was now broken. And with the determination of a loving father, he knew he would go to any lengths to complete that circle once again.

***

Raine didn't know how long she was lost in blackness.

"Wait, what is that?" She thought as she saw a faint golden glow. She looked harder and felt a surge of relief when she saw her sister standing before her. "Skye! What is going on? Where am I? Where are you?"

"Raine! I have been trying to contact you for so long," her sister sobbed. "I don't know where you are. Somebody took you and Raphael. Can you help us find you?"

Raine shook her head. "No. I have not seen anything since that night."

Skye frowned sadly. "We will find you. I promise! I love you"

"Same to you, sis," Raine replied. She tried to reach out for her sister but it seemed as if something was pulling them apart. "Skye!"

"Raine! " Skye called out. _No!_ She thought. _I have tried so hard to contact her. I can't loose her so soon._

Raine watched helpless as her sister faded away, her cries getting quieter. Suddenly, Raine opened her eyes and immediately felt blinded by the bright lights. Instinctively, she blinked as she tried to get her bearings.

"Where on earth am I?" she wondered as she looked around. The room was bland and cruel looking. The white walls were bear, except for the cabinet and some shelving on the longest far wall. She looked to her left and was surprised to see what looked like a cage. She could tell something had been in there. Straw was a spread and the cage door remained opened. Finally she looked down at herself. She had IV lines running from what appeared to be a saline bag into her veins. Monitors blipped rhythmically behind her. Then she felt the searing pain her left shoulder. Immediate she knew she had broken something. When she looked down at her arm, she saw the cast on it that was put on professionally. Wherever she was, they seemed to be taking care of her.

Desperately, she tried to search her mind of memories. Flashes of that fateful night blinked behind her eyelids. She remembered the bike chase. She remembered falling off of the bike. She watched as Raphael fought for their safety. She heard his angry cry when the situation got out of control. She remembered lying on the ground, helpless.

_But where was Raphael?_

sudden click of the door handle made her snap her head upwards. She saw a pretty Asian woman dressed in black peer down at her. The look on her face made her feel uneasy.

You are finally awake," she spoke elegantly with an Asian accent. "I shall get the doctor for you." She narrowed her eyes. "Then I shall have a word with you myself."

"Ahh... okay," Raine stammered, clueless to what was going on. The lady had such a commanding presence, she felt helpless to argue.

Ten minutes later, she reentered the room with the same lady that had attended her all along. The very second the Doctor stepped in through the doorframe, Raine's mouth dropped opened.

The woman gave her a stern look. Raine's heart raced wildly.

_What is going on?_ She wondered to herself. She gripped the bed sheets tighter as she stared at the doctor with fearful and questioning eyes. One word echoed through her mind.

_Mom?_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: poor Raine... her troubles are just begining and she thought she knew her parets (heh).... and Raph... he better hope his bros get there soon..

Disclaimer...Don't own any tmnt characters :(

*********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 19

Raine stared at her mother, searching for answers. The shock had disappeared slightly enough to make room for anger.

_What was going on? Where was she? And what did her mother have to do with this?_

Gina ignored her daughters bewildered stare. Quietly, she methodically carried out her usual routine of checking her vitals and recording her findings on a chart. Finally Raine developed enough courage to ask,

"Mom. What's going on?" Gina looked up from the clipboard she gripped in her hands.

"You were injured. I'm helping you get better." She spoke quickly, aware of the warning glare from the lady in the corner.

"But where am I? Obviously this is not a hospital?" Raine asked, gesturing to the dirty cage.

"No, It is not a hospital," Gina answered curtly.

"Then where!" Raine demanded. She was growing impatient with her mother's obvious avoidance to the simple questions. _What was she hiding?_

"A private clinic," Gina replied as she rounded the side of the bed. "Now lay still. I want to check your IV line." Raine's breathing grew rapid as a mixture of anger and fear collided in side of her.

Finally, she blurted. "Where is Raphael?" Her mother jerked her head upwards and stared at her daughter. The lady in the corner perked up and leaned forward with interest.

"Raphael?" Gina echoed.

"Yes! Raphael? Where is he?"

"You mean that...animal?" Gina spat the words as if they tasted like acid. Her reaction infuriated Raine.

"He's not an animal," Raine defended. The argument had developed as if they were yelling at each other in the living room of their own home. "He's my friend. And I want to know where he is? Is he alright?"

"He... is fine," she answered rapidly.

"I want to see him," Raine challenged, jutting her chin outwards in a defiant pose.

"You can not."

"Why not?"

"He's not here."

"Then where is he!?" Raine's voice cracked with each raised octave. "I want to see him!" Raine struggled into an upright position. She tried to lash out at her own mother in anger with her legs. Gina stepped out of harms way.

"Restraints!" she called out over her shoulder. Immediately, two sentries dressed in the popular black uniform were at her side, strapping down her right arm and her legs. Raine glared at the cuffs that held her against her will.

"MOM!" she yelled in outrage.

"I'm sorry, Raine. But it is for your own good."

"How could you?" she growled savagely. Her mother regained her composure as she ignored Raine's pleas. Indeed this was her daughter, but she was also a captive. She was fortunate enough to be able to persuade her Mistress and Master in allowing Raine to have a comfortable room. She was aware her treatment of her daughter was for medical purposes only. Raine was outlawed from the family the second she sided with the enemy. That is, unless she could be persuaded to side with her own family that was her own flesh and blood. Gina glanced at her watch, quickly dashed some more notes on her chart and set it back on the table beside her bed.

"Mistress Karai wants to talk to you," her mother said briskly. She gave her daughter a threatening look. "I would advise you to behave."

Raine's jaw ached as she clenched her teeth together. She remained silent as she snapped her head to the left, ignoring her mother completely. Her mother hovered for a few short seconds before she announced, "I will be back after to examine your progress."

Raine did not respond. Her mother would not divulge the information she wanted, so she was through talking with her. Gina turned, bowed respectively to Karai and left the room. Once they were alone, the woman stepped up to Raine's bed.

"Hello." Her voice ran like icicles down Rain'es spine. Already she didn't like her. "I am Karai." Raine couldn't help but look up at the attractive woman. She noticed, that although she was a slim, she could see the definition of her well trained and toned muscles under her body hugging black suit. Her ebony hair almost had a bluish cast as the light graced over her head. Her almond shaped eyes were the color of jade.

"Hello," Raine muttered.

"We have some important business to discuss," Karai jumped to the meat and potatoes part of her visit. It was cut and dry. She didn't bother wasting her precious time with small talk with the young girl. Raine shoot her a quizzical look.

"We do?" she asked flatly. Karai nodded.

"I want you to tell me where we can find the other turtles." Raine's blood ran cold.

"I... I won't tell you that," she stammered. Karai could not show the animosity he already held for Raine. She knew all along she was not going to cooperate.

"Oh, you will," she shot back venomously. Raine stared back.

"No," she said in a hushed tone. Angrily, Karai stepped forward and narrowed her eyes.

"Foolish girl, do you know who you are talking to?" she hissed. "I am more powerful than you can imagine. Trust me. You will tell me what I want to know sooner or later." Raine gave her head a quick shake. With cobra like moves, Karai withdrew a hidden dagger and held it to Raine's throat. Raine gasped in surprise and her breathing became erratic. "I am not sacred of a girl. Tell me."

Raine remained silent. How could she betray those that showed her such kindness? She knew she couldn't be unfaithful to their trust. To Raphael's trust. And she defiantly did not want to lead them to her sister. Raine fought back sobs as she rebelliously shook her head. She pressed her eyelids closed, waiting for Karai to follow through with her attack. When Karai realized Raine was not going to talk, she snatched the dagger away from it's target. She stepped back and bored a hole deep into Raine's soul with her fiery eyes. Raine stared back, as if she was hypnotized.

"Sooner or later you will tell me where those cursed turtles are." Karai informed her. "Trust me." Raine watched as she turned and stormed out of the room. She finally had the courage to release her sobs when the door slammed shut. She sank down into the mattress.

_What was going on?_ She asked herself for the hundredth time. And the very idea that her own mother was working with such a vile person sent her mind on a complete tailspin. A cold shiver snaked through her veins. She thought of Karai's dangerous eyes, the dagger… the threats. Exhausted by the chaos, she laid her head back and cried herself into a fitful sleep.

***

Raphael awoke before the sunrise. He shuddered from the early morning dampness and tried to borrow deeply into the straw, searching for warmth. His cheeks were damp with tears and his head ached. TJ appeared out of nowhere, back from an early morning hunt. He took his claimed position on Raphael's chest. The feline detected Raph's mood. He stared up into Raph's amber orbs, and flicked his tail.

"What's your problem? Haven't you ever seen a turtle cry before?" Raph asked caustically. "And by the way? It's our secret."

TJ leaned his head forward, pushing it up against his chin. He then withdrew, lowered his front legs and stretched before curling up once again. Raph felt silly having been caught crying. Even if it was by the cat, he did not allow anyone to witness him cry. He saved it for the sanctuary of his bedroom. He thought back to what had caused him to break down. Splinter had come to him in the night.

***

_"Dad?"_

_"Yes Raphael, it is I. My son, are you alright?" Splinter asked, worry clinched to each word._

_"Yes, Dad... I am ok." _

_"Where are you?" _

_"I don't know. Right now I am out in the middle of who knows where."_

_"Do you know where they are holding Raine?"_

_"No. Anytime I traveled I was locked up in the back of a trailer. I saw nothing." _

_Splinter paused in thought. "My son. Use your other senses. What do you hear? What do you smell?" _

_Raphael thought about it. He thought back to his trip with Tony. The air had been crisp and fresh. Obviously, they must have been out side the city. Same as he was with Alex. But the building he was in at first with Raine. He let his memory drift back._

_"Diesel. I smelled diesel. And there was water. I could hear the sounds of water hitting land, like at a beach." _

_"Very good, my son. I shall relay that information to the others. Hopefully it will aid in your search." _

_"I hope so. I want to go home." _

_"And we want you home," Splinter assured him. He pictured Raph sitting there, scared and helpless. He hated to think his strong willed son would be brought to those awful emotions. "Be brave. Your brothers love you. As do I." _

_"I... I love you to," Raphael whispered as the vision of his beloved father start to vanish. _

_His family was coming for him. He just had to put up with the torment until they found him. But who knew how long it would take them. He shuddered. "Be safe," he prayed. _

***

He was nodding off when the stall door swung opened.

"Eat," Alex ordered before he disappeared to finish the rest of his morning barn chores. Raph waited until Alex's footsteps fainted down the hall before he moved to the metal dish. It was the same as yesterday. Only this morning there was a piece of toast. Raph concluded that he was getting the leftovers from Alex's breakfast.

Raph was just lapping up some of the cool water to wash the rest of the scrambled eggs down when he heard Alex rustling the leather harness.

"Back to the grind," Alex said as he walked up to Raph. "Hope you slept well. Today is supposed to be a scorcher." He unchained Raph's wrists and ankles without fear of him attacking. With the remote for the shock collar tucked safely in a shirt pocket, he was confident the turtle wouldn't try any foolish moves. And Raph wasn't in the mood to give trouble. Although his heart was heavy, he had a new sense of hope. He didn't want to jeopardize any chance he had of helping out his brothers. He would remorsefully do as he was told. He thought about one of the early teachings from his father. One of the lessons was to wait like the viper for the right time to strike. Even though predator might be dangerously close. He would bide his time then they would all pay. He knew it would be a challenge to harness his anger and rebellious nature, but for his survival he would do his best. Although he knew there were no guarantees. He loathed his enemies beyond anything he could imagine. Help their souls when he is rejoined with his brothers. He would make them beg for mercy.

When Alex was done tightening the strap around Raphael's waist, he gave him an encouraging pat on his shoulder. "Okay, fella. Lets head out." Raph traipsed after him back out to the lot. The sun bet down against Raph's skin as they worked long into the morning.

"Ready for a break?" Alex asked feeling his own hunger for the pile of sandwiches he had stowed in the cooler he had brought. With a grunt, Raphael heaved the log onto the pile he had developed that morning. He turned and looked at Alex. He longed for something to drink if anything else. He felt dehydrated. But he did not voice his needs to the man that controlled him. He wouldn't beg. He was relieved when Alex handed him a thermos and a peanut butter sandwich. "It isn't much, but the protein will help keep you going," Alex assured him as he waved the plastic bag at Raph. He crinkled his nose as he plucked the sandwich out of Alex's grasp. He turned his back so he could eat without having to look at the man he detested. Alex didn't let Raph break for long. He had a deadline to make and being limited to just the manpower of two, he was eager to make every second count.

By late afternoon, Raph was starting to feel the strain of the arduous task. Sweat dampened his body and his muscles screamed in protest as he heaved another log on the pile. He might have the strength of a well-trained ninja, but at least Master Splinter would give them breaks to let their body regroup. The hot sunrays seemed to drain his body of its strength, causing him to get clumsy. He started to stumble under the weight of the more thicker and heavier trees he was forced to carry like a Clydesdale.

"Damn it!" Raph cursed. He had lost his footing on the uneven soil and slipped into a hole. He felt his ankle slide one way, while the burden of his load pulled him in the opposite direction. He heard a faint snap in his ankle and automatically knew what had happened. "Oh Shell!"

Alex saw the turtle struggling to stand. "Stupid animal," He growled as he stalked over to see what the problem was. "Get up!" He shouted. Raph half turned and glared up at Alex's angry face.

"That is what I am trying to do," he answered sharply. Alex let him struggled against the weight of the two trunks that was strapped to his back. Finally he grew impatient.

"Here. I'll help you," Alex snapped. He lifted up on one of the logs to take the weight off of Raph. It was enough so that he could regain his footing and push himself upwards and balance on his good right leg. He didn't have to look down at his left ankle to know it had swollen the size of a goose egg. "Get back to work," Alex barked. " And be more careful, fool." He snapped around and stormed back over to his saw and continued hacking down more trees. "Fool," Alex grumbled under his breath.

Raphael struggled to hobble over to the pile. His ankle throbbed and he was dismayed to realize that he was forced to favor it. Although he knew it was broken, he knew he had to push on some how. "

Get over here! You are getting behind!" Alex bellowed. Raph glowered at Alex as he struggled to even his breathing. He pushed himself off of the pile of wood he had been leaning on and stumbled over in Alex's direction. "Don't tell me you injured your leg!" Alex grimaced.

"What does it look like," Raph quipped. The pain was making him more and more irritable by the second.

"You dumb creature! What good are you to me now!" Pure rage contorted Alex's withered face. Raphael ignored Alex's fury. He kept a stoic demeanor as he turned and continued with his duties. But as he started to drag the heavy tree trunks out of the way, he stumbled again. He managed to get back to his feet, only to fall a third time. Furiously, Raph pounded the ground underneath him. Once again Alex stomped over. When Raph couldn't rise to his feet, despite his orders to, he placed a dirty boot on the back of his shell and pushed. Raph fell forward onto his stomach. "Worthless," Alex seethed. "I spent good money on you! "

Raph's silence infuriated him more. Enraged, he hauled out the remote for the collar and set it on a low voltage and pressed the button. He didn't want to totally enable Raphael; he had no way to carry his heavy body back to the barn. But he wanted to demonstrate his disapproval. Raphael gritted his teeth as the voltage coursed through his body, briefly numbing all sensations. He shook his head as the feeling passed. He turned his head and looked at Alex dangerously. He made a mental note to not forget him when it came time for revenge.

"To your feet!" Alex demanded. "I have no choice but to take you back to the barn." He made Raphael rise to his feet without assistance. Together, they sauntered back. Once he was back in the stall, Alex quickly stripped him of the harness. He replaced the shackles back around his wrists and ankles, making sure that they were tighter than usual. He stood back and glared down at Raphael with a heated expression.

"Useless," he roared. He drew back the arm that clutched the leather straps. Vengefully, he brought them down hard against Raph's skin Raph cringed backwards. With his arms chained, there was very little he could do. Again and again, Alex beat him. The leather tore at his skin, drawing blood in places. Finally Alex stumbled backwards, exhausted. Sweat beaded from under his hat, and down his face. He shook his head.

"We are through," he seethed. "And you will pay. I guarantee it."

Raph didn't watch him leave. He heard the barn door slam as he stormed off from the barn all together. Slowly, he shifted positions. His body ached so badly. Straw poked at his wounds adding to his aggravation.

"What a mess I am in now," he whispered sourly.

Alex was late bringing him his supper that night. When he did, he dropped the pan on the floor and slammed the stall door shut. Raph had no interest in eating. When he looked at what the menu was, he knew the extent of Alex's anger. There was no steak, no potatoes. Instead, there was a mush of what resembled oatmeal in a very unappetizing way. Next to it was a pile of potato peelings. There was no apples, no bananas. Raph snarled as he kicked the plate away. He would not humiliate himself any further by having to eat the disgusting food. He turned to the water bucket and grimly stared inside. There was the same water in the bucket from that morning. Bits of straw and wood shavings skimmed the top of the dull water. Raph withdrew his nose out of the bucket. Hungry and thirsty, he shuffled back to his bed and closed his eyes. He waited for TJ to appear. He longed for companionship of the cat. TJ was to him like Napoleon was to the Black Stallion. But the cat didn't make an appearance. Probably busy catching mice; Raph thought as he closed his eyes tiredly. Restlessly, he forced himself to sleep.

At least in sleep he could feel no pain.


	20. ch20

A/N; well... Raph just keep getting deeper and deeper into trouble.. BIG trouble... heh

Disclaimer: I do not own tmnt....

**********************************************************************************************************

Chapter 20.  
"How's your leg today?" Alex asked as he stepped into Raphael's stall. His question wasn't asked in a caring matter. He had no concern for the turtle's welfare, but if he was still injured, then he was out the manpower he desperately needed.

Raphael glared at Alex as he crouched over his ankle. He tried to pull away, but the uncomfortable and awkward way Alex had attached his chains, made it almost impossible. Alex saw the irritation that Raphael displayed. He only got close enough to look at his ankle. To his dismay it was still swollen. Actually it seemed to have swelled worse over the night.

"Great. You're no good to me lame." Alex said no more. He left Raphael alone as he stepped back out into the center of the barn. From the short distance, Raphael could hear him tapping numbers into his cell phone. "Blaine, I have a problem." Alex said stiffly. "Yup... Well.. the turtle is injured.... No .. It was his own damn fault!..... He fell.... Broke his ankle, I think.... I can't use him.... No... not even if I pushed him... He is too slow now....." Raphael could hear the growing frustration in Alex's voice. "Listen, old friend. I already paid you good money... A refund would be fine.. but that doesn't solve my problem.... You promised me you could help me get things underway... I have a deadline.... I want this placed built....with little help as possible..... and we also discussed that as well, Blaine... I will reveal my plans at a later time.. I am sorry, but I can not take chances for information to leak out. I am sure you understand."

_What is he talking about? What am I apart of? Ha! Idiot. I know you are up to something. Once my bros find me..._ Raph immediately turned his attention back to Alex's end of the conversation.

"Yes.. I know of him... He lives a good ten minute drive south of the city... You are sure he can be trusted.?... You want me to deliver? ... Fine....But you owe me double now..."

Alex snapped his cell phone shut and left the barn.

Raph's stomach did somersaults, despite himself. "The plot thickens," he muttered miserably to himself as he stared towards the door of his prison. "And I have no breakfast. This is going to be one shell of a day."

He didn't see anybody until late that afternoon. By then he was irritated by the nagging sensation of hunger and thirst. And oh yeah. He had to go to the washroom. In the worst way. But not here, he told his body. I refuse to my stall as my personal bathroom. Yuck!  
Raphael used meditation to ease his body and mind until he heard the scuffing sound of size 11 work boots advance towards his end of the barn.

"Okay, turtle. We're going for a ride," Alex announced coldly.

_Yippee!_

Alex exchanged the 'halter' for the nasty muzzle with the barbed wires inside. He released Raph's chains from the way only to retie his wrists behind his shell and hobbled his ankles like he would to one of his horses. Even though Raphael was injured, he was taking no chances. He remembered he was Ninja. They would battle with one arm if they had to.

Raphael limped out to the waiting trailer and headed to the front and assumed the position of being secured for the drive. Although he was quiet, he wore a nasty scowl on his face to show his distaste.

Once the truck pulled down the driveway and onto the bumpy side road they used to get to Alex's location, Raphael closed his eyes.  
I should try to contact Dad, he thought. Tell him I am on the move again.

Desperately, he silenced his mind and relaxed his body. "For once, I wished I was as dedicated as Leo," he growled himself as he found himself distracted by the constant jarring of the trailer as it bounced along the unpaved road "He could do this if he was sitting in the middle of a hundred angry cobras, I am sure." He cursed himself for not taking meditation as seriously as he did his physical training. He tried again and again.

_Raphael?_ His breath caught in his throat.

_Dad?  
_

_What is going on?  
_

_Don't know. They are taking me somewhere else, now? But I don't know where to.  
_

_Do not loose faith, my son. Your brothers are working hard to find you.  
_

_I know they are. I just hope they hurry. Raph chuckled half heartedly. No pressure though.  
_

_They are going as fast as they can. Splinter's keen sense detected a change in Raphael's. Raphael?  
_

_The truck stopped.  
_

_Do you know where you are?  
_

_No. Raph's ears perked up. He's coming.  
_

_Do not despair, Splinter encouraged. Do not loose hope.  
_

_Sigh.  
_

_Raphael? Raphael!  
_

Raph was forced to break the connection. Raphael shot daggers at Alex as he lowered the heavy tail gate downwards.

"Oh, don't look so angry," Alex spat. "You're going to get that leg looked at."

_Thanks but no thanks. I don't need your help!  
_

"Wait there. The vet is coming."

_Vet? Great.  
_

Raph dropped his head into his chest. He heard a second set of foot prints approach Alex. He listened as the two men exchanged hellos and casual chatter.

"So. Where is this animal?" he heard an unfamiliar voice ask. The uncaring tone of the male voice made Raphael cringe.

"In the trailer, " Alex replied. "And Julian, you are aware that he is.. different."

"I have been forewarned," Julian responded. "I am anxious to see him."

"Then allow me." Alex lead Julian around to the back of the trailer. The vet stared inside at the creature that seemingly was trying to ignore them.

"Amazing," he breathed as he stepped forward.

Alex held is arm in front of Julian's body and gave him a warning look. "Don't be fooled." he cautioned. "Just because he is injured, doesn't mean he will not attack."

"I'm not scared of him," Julian chortled. "Fine. Bring him downstairs. I have a room already waiting for him."

Alex stepped in front of the vet and went to Raphael. He shot daggers at Alex as he jerked him to his feet.

"Come. The vet is waiting."

Raphael jerked back against the lead in defiance. "Come on!" Alex grunted impatiently. He gave one strong tug, causing Raph to lose his balance and stumble forward. Slowly he followed Alex into the back entrance of a house. He eyed it curiously.  
"Dr. Grosset has his practice in his basement," Alex explained.

"How convient." Raph mumbled, unimpressed

They entered a door that had a SORRY WE ARE CLOSED sign hanging in the window. They walked past a receptionist desk and a tiny waiting room. Raphael gritted his teeth as the smell of antiseptic and sterile cleaner filled his nose. In the distance he heard a chorus of canine whimpers and barks, joined by a feeble meow.

"I'm in here." Julian called from down the hall.

Alex walked passed two exam rooms. They stopped inside a large and opened looked just as informal and cold as the previous two. Medicine and supply cabinets lined one wall. Raphael noticed a pad for a scale, and doors that belonged to four more rooms. He planted his feet firmly to the white tiled floor and stared at the new face with a glare.

ulian stood next to a counter his hands shoved into the pockets of a tan pair of dress paints. He had dirty blond hair that was clipped close to his head with a number two razor. His face was long and freckled. A pair of Ray-Ban eye glasses sat on the bridge of his pointy nose. A belly bulged against the royal blue shirt that was hidden underneath a short white lab coat. He dangerously wore an air of confidence that Raphael didn't like.

"Bring him over here," Julian ordered. Alex tugged and Raphael refused.

_Why am I here? I'm not an animal. Well...so to speak_. He sighed in frustration. _Stupid humans._ Realizing that Raphael was not going to budge, Julian went to him.

_Might as well let him get acquainted with the area_, he thought. He was all too familiar to the fear that the animals get the minute their masters park in the driveway. In an way it was the same feeling he got when his high mantanace wife announced she was going shopping. You just don't know how bad the outcome will be.

"Hold him steady," he ordered Alex. Alex kept a firm grasp on Raph's bonded wrists, and the leash he had attached to his muzzle. Raph tensed his muscles as he tried to shrug away from Julian as the vet slowly ran his hand over his arms, across the back of his shell, and down his legs.

"Simply amazing," he spoke in a hushed voice as he examined Raphael. "The definition, the tone, the strength. Purely a scientific phenomenon. He obviously had years of training."

_You can say that. Try fifteen. As a Ninja. Bet you never saw that one coming. How is that for phenomenal and amazing. Bet it blows your mind. Jerk.  
_

Julian let his hand wonder down to the injured ankle. With his left hand cupped over the front of his lower leg, Julian raised the limb, bending it at the knee. With his right hand he manipulated the foot and looked up at Raphael's face and watched his expressions. Raphael appeared indifferent until Julian pressed against the outside of his ankle. The flicker of his eye brows and sudden tenseness in his lips was clue enough to Julian that he had found the area in question.

Raphael wanted to lash out at the both of them. He knew he could take them both on easily, injured or not. But this was his chance to get healed, even if it is in the hands of the enemy. He knew Don could fix him up, like he always does, but Raph didn't want to be limited by any type of injury when it came time to escape. "I will have to do an x-ray to see what is going on," he explained to Alex. "Can I get you to hold him?"

Alex nodded. "Yup."

Julian helped Alex drag Raph through one of the doors against the back wall. "Do you think you can get him to lie down on the table?" Julian asked, pointing to the steel slab.

"He has no choice, now does he?" Alex snarled, as he narrowed his eyes threateningly at Raph. Without being asked, Raphael layed down on his back. Julian looked slightly shocked at his compliance.

I'_m not doing this for you,_ Raph thought job is to make me better. _Then I can get the shell out of here. Oh yeah. After kicking your sorry ass that is_.

Cautiously, Julian manipulated Raphael's ankle. He handed Alex a lead apron.

"Better wear this. Just in case."

Alex put the apron on and restrained Raphael as instructed. Julian went behind a glass wall. A whirring noise followed by a beep filled the room.

_Did the bed just shake?_ Raph wondered. _I bet Don love to get his hands on this thing.  
_

Julian snapped two more different shots. They could hear him humming an hawing behind the glass.

"So?" Alex asked impatiently. "What did you find."

Julian looked up at Alex with a smile. "His bone structure is fantastic," he gushed. "And he does have a fracture. However it is not that bad. He broke the tip of his maleolus."

Alex looked at him with a blank stare. "Ahh... English?"

"The bottom part of the fibia bone." He caught Alex's blank look. "The outside leg bone. It's what makes up the knobby party of your ankle."  
Alex nodded, understandingly. "Okay. So what does that mean?" "Like I said. It isn't that bad. He surely can walk. I would have to stabilize it so it can set properly."

"How long to you think it will take to heal?"

Julian shrugged. "Hard to say. I am not familiar with his genetic make up. Four weeks? Six tops?" he guessed.

Alex shook his head. "I shall leave him with you then."

Julian nodded as he rounded the corner. "That probably would be the best." He looked over at Raphael. "I can monitor his progress."

Alex brought Raphael out of the x-ray room and back into the large exam room. Raphael growled and fidgeted as Julian bandaged the ankle.

"Well. I guess I should do a proper exam." Julian retrieved a thermometer and tongue depressor. He poked and prodded at Raph. Finally he was daring enough to remove Raphael's muzzle. "Open up," Julian asked as he held the wooden depressor in front of Raph's lips.

_That's it!_ Raph finally snapped. _You're giving me the "no" feeling, Pal! I am not a science experiment!  
_

With uncontrollable impulse, Raph leaned over and bit his hand.

"Oww!" Julian howled, withdrawing his limb and cradled it with his left hand. Helooked up at Raph with a mixture of sudden fear and anguish.

"That wasn't a smart move," he informed Raph.

Raph made a lurch for Julian. Instantly, Alex was reaching into his pocket for the remote for the metal collar he still wore.

"Oh, no you don't," Raph snarled as he whirled around, knocking the black box out of Alex's hand.

"You idiot!" he scoffed as he reached down to the ground. gnoring his injured leg, Raph made a leap over Alex's hands. CRUNCH!

With one step, Raph trampled the remote to pieces.

"NO!"

Raph smiled down at Alex victoriously. "I had enough of that game," Raphael told him.

Alex stood to his feet. "You will never win," Alex retorted. "You will never escape and you will never see your family alive."

"We shall see." A hunderous growl erupted from Raph's throat as he took a step towards Alex. He was busy focusing on Alex that he didn't notice Julian moving swiftly behind him until it was too late. Quickly, Julian rushed Raphael and rammed a needle into his bicep.

"What are you doing?" Raph questioned angerly. With one swipe he managed to knock Julian backwards into a counter top.

"Taking control of the situation," Julian replied as he continued to try to containe the enraged turtle. "You are on my turf now. And I am the one in control."

" I don't think so!" Raph fought back bravely. He dodged them and attempted to make a break for it. He knew time was precious before the drug took its affect. Unfortuanlty, it was very clear neither men was going to let him off scot free. He made one last ditch attempt for the door. He started to turn around when his legs suddenly went weak. Instantly he dropped to the floor. He looked up at Julian with hatred.

"Oh, I think so, Raphael," Julian replied. "The ball is in my court."

Weakly, Raph tried to push himself back up but failed. He crashed to the floor, unconscious.

"And you just got served."


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. But here is chapter 21. Poor Leo. The big guy just needs a big hug sometimes.

Disclaimer:The usual. I don't own TMNT. Just borrowing for fun.

****************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 21

"Owww!" Skye gasped as she was flung backwards. She stumbled three steps backwards before landing on her backside. Instinctively, she flung her arms out to the side to help ease her fall and prevent smashing the back of her skull into the floor.

"Leo?" Don and Mikey immediately stopped their sparring session.

"My dear, are you alright?" Splinter asked.

Skye gave her head a shaky nod while keeping her eyes focused downwards.

Leo straightened his stance and looked just as surprised as everybody else. Splinter crouched and helped Skye to her feet.

"What are you doing, dude?" Mikey asked.

"I... I..." Leo stammered. He shot his youngest brother a serious look. "We have to be sharp," he snapped defensively.

"But, Leo," Don spoke carefully as he leaned against his bo. "Skye is just learning"

" Yeah, bro. Do you think you sparred an itsie-bitsie too hard ?" Mikey added.

Leo shrank a way from their verbal attack. Who did they think they were? \He was the leader. Why did they question his actions?

"Do you think anybody else would care if she is just learning?"

Blank, bewildered stares answered him.

"Exactly! I think we have been through this before. Besides, the both of you better be practicing much harder." Leo sprang at Mikey. "Michelangelo, your offense can be stronger." He wheeled and snapped a split kick at Don. "Donatello. You can use more weapon practice." As he stood between his two brothers, his body vibrated from the adrenaline of his outburst.

"Ahh. Just because Raphael is here doesn't mean you have to take his place," Mikey said in a half-joking manner.

Leo turned on him. "That's just the attitude that gets you into trouble, Mikey," Leo lectured. "You don't take things seriously enough! It will be your downfall! And I can not always be around to get your shell out of trouble!"

Leo was yelling by now, his level of agitation through the roof. He had the dangerously unpredictable panicked look of a cornered tiger.

Splinter sensed that there was something else that was bothering Leo. It was deeper than the importance of a simple sparring exercise.

"Leonardo. Kneel!" he ordered firmly. He stood in front of Leonardo with his palms neatly folded over the knob of his walking stick. Leo turned to his father.

"Now."

Obediently, Leo lowered to his knees and bowed his head shamefully.

"Father, you rely on me to make sure they are in their best form." He looked up at his father with wild eyes. "I'm only trying to do what you expect of me and what is the best for the team. I do not want to be a disappointment or a failure."

Splinter sighed. "My son. You are not a failure, nor are you a disappointment. I know what has happened to Raphael is what is the source of your pain. But do not let that fear make you lose sight of who you are. In order to be able to rescue Raphael and Raine, we need to be focus. Not controlled by frustration or anger."

"But Father. How can we not feel that way?"

"I know it is difficult for you to understand. It is a lesson that took me years to learn myself."

A lump formed in Leo's throat. He swallowed hard to gulp it down. As usual, their father was right. What good was he to himself or the rest of them by acting out of control.

Slowly, he rose to his feet.

"I understand," he replied, his voice solemn. He bowed respectfully to his father before looking up at the group in the corner. "I am sorry," he whispered. He turned and started towards the exit of the dojo.

"Leonardo?" Splinter called out.

Leo stood in the doorway, his hand braced against the wooden frame.

"Where are you going?" Don asked.

Leo turned his head enough to glance over his back.

"I just need to go for a walk," he explained simply. Then he added, "Alone."

Don and Mikey both gave Splinter worried looks.

Splinter just looked at his oldest son and gave one slow nod.

"Be safe," he warned.

Leo issued a slow sad smile.

"I will." he promised before leaving the room.

"Poor Leo," Mikey said sadly as he stared in the direction Leo had left in.

"Yeah," Don agreed. "I think he's taking this harder than he lets on."

Splinter turned to his two remaining son.

"Leonardo blames himself," he told them.

"What?" Mikey asked."How can he blame himself for Raph's mistake?"

"Because he feels he should have been there to stop him, " Don replied, knowing his brother all too well.

Splinter nodded, confirming Don's thoughts. He felt guilty having appointed Leo as the leader of the four. The responsibility of being the overseer was obviously overwhelming. On the most part , he could handle the role. But when it came down to his own family, the idea that he should of been there every time one of the others got hurt was his biggest downfall. The love for his family was his weakest link.

"But Don. Raphael always goes out on his own," Mikey argued.

"I know, Mike." Don sighed heavily as he placed his bo staff into its sheath on the back of is shell. "But he also always comes back."

***

Stealthily, Leonardo leaped from roof top to roof top as he traveled high above the busy New York streets. Finally he came to rest on the top of a building that gave him an excellent view over the unassuming city. He lowered his stance into a crouch, resting his elbows on his knees and placed his head into the palms of his hands.

_Why was I such an idiot. How could I have acted so out of control? Someone could have gotten hurt._

_Or worse._

But his own answer lay within. He tortured himself with the idea of not being strong enough to make Raphael obedient. His angry brother would do what he wanted to do , no matter what.

_I should be leader enough to control that!_ Leo scoffed.

_But how can you control something that is so out of control. This is Raphael's fault for being so thick headed. No! My fault for not being able to make him see the danger in his actions."_

Leo gripped his head in frustration as he argued with himself.

_And what good am I to help in the search? Don is doing all the work. He is the one that spends most of his every waking minute behind his computer, searching for that one minuscule sized clue that would lead them to Raphael and Raine. All I can do is sit and watch over his shoulder or push past them past their limits during training._

He reached into one of the two hidden pockets on the inside of is belt and withdrew a small tattered piece of red material. He had found it at the site where Raphael had made his last stand. He kept it close by as a constant reminder of his lost brother.

He could almost hear Raphael's voice carried in the breeze. He Leo remembered back to a time long ago when he was ready to toss in his katanas.

***

"_What's the matter, Fearless Leader? Scared?" _

_Raphael had wandered away after they had exchanged nasty words. Raph didn't agree with Splinter's rules for being restricted to the lair. Leonardo had took it upon himself to look for the rebellious turtle and make amends. His search had led him to the skeleton of a new building at the far edge of town. Raphael was boldly sitting dangerously on a beam. Leo slowly began the climb upwards. The idea of heights still frightened him then and much to his dismay, he couldn't make the rest of the hike._

_"Get down here right now, Raphael!" Leo demanded, trying to keep his shaky voice even as he tightly gripped on to a support beam. _

_"Come up and make me," Raph taunted. He stuck his tongue out at his brother and defiantly climbed upwards to another beam._

_"Get down here. NOW!"_

_"Nope!" _

_Leo gritted his teeth and took a deep breath as he stretched upwards and started to scale the beams once more. The more he climbed the more he thought of how high he was getting._

_"It's not that high. Yes it is. No its not." his self talk forced him to look down. When he realized he was twenty feet in the air, he got dizzy. He reached for a another beam but slipped in the process._

_Raphael saw that his brother was in trouble and jumped instantly to his feet.. In a blink of an eye he dived after Leo and managed to reach out and catch him just as he was about to plummet to the pavement below._

_"Gotcha bro," Raphael panted._

_"Th.. thanks Raph."_

***

He may have gotten over his fear of heights long ago but he was still scared. He vowed not to fail his brother like he almost did that night. that night. Brothers look after each other. No matter what.

Leo gripped the red material in his hand and pinched his eyes closed as a tear slid down his cheek.

"I'm coming Raph. This time I won't fail."


	22. Chapter 22

A/N:Poor Ava. She finally learns an awful family secret.... and Raph? Well... things are looking grim

Disclaimer:the usual.. don't own

**********************************************************************************************************

Chapter 22

Raine pretended to sleep. The minute she heard the foot steps nearing the door to her prison, she forced her body to go limp and closed her eyes. It was a trick Skye and herself used to use on their parents when they came barging in during the night. They would pretend to sleep so they could avoid the angry wrath. For once the little trick seem to come in handy.

She could feel her mother bustling around her. She grumbled under her breath. She poked and prodded around Raine's injuries as she inspected the damage for the day. Raine winced. It hurt but she must fight the urge to call out. She could feel the beads of sweat threatening on the ridge of her forehead.

Gina attempted to roll her daughter over, to inspect for bed sores. The girl had laid on the bed for so long, she was concerned about her skin taking the brunt of it.

_No. Don't move me. Ow ow ow... _

"Ow!" Raine finally moaned, her eyes flying open.

_Oh, no. You idiot. _

"Sorry," Gina muttered. The coldness in her voice made Raine's stomach plummet. Raine felt her body flop onto her back, the pain radiating in her left side.

Satisfied that there was no evidence of breaks in her skin as of yet, she continued to take her temperature and blood pressure. When she was finished, she wheeled a tray of food near the bed. Raine eyed it suspiciously before turning her petite nose up in the air and turned her head away.

"You're going to have to eat something," she scolded icily

Raine shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"You're going to just lie there and waste away?" Gina snapped. "Look. They grilled your hamburger just the way you like it. There is even a bowl of peaches."

Raine had seen it. And instantly realized it was a form of bribery. She had watched enough police shows to know that between her and Karai they were playing the good cop/ bad cop role.

"I don't care." She knew that to eat the food she loved the most meant betraying her sister and friends.

Suddenly a growl erupted from the distance. With cat-like grace, Karai stalked over and stood above the bed. She loomed like a giant.

"You will eat," she ordered, her voice quiet but firm. Raine just gave her head one quick bold shake. Karai narrowed her eyes angrily. " If you are a smart girl, you will. My cooks prepared the best of food. Just for you."

Raine pushed the tray away.

Karai pierced her lips together. "Very well." She reached down and snatched the tray. "You will lie there and be hungry." She turned to Gina.

Or starve.

"Let's see how long you can let yourself go hungry," she hissed. To her Raine was just a weak souled girl. She was confident that she would break sooner or later. However she was growing very impatient. She turned to leave. "Take her off of that IV," she ordered knowing that it was the sugar water that Raine was depending on for her survival. Without that, she would have to beg for food. She smiled down at Raine victoriously before heading for the door.

" But Mistress, " Gina said as she followed Karai. " I can't do that. She needs the iv line for medications."

Karai shrugged indifferently. "You will find away around it, my dear Gina. But I want her off whatever nutrients she is getting. She is to be cut off immediately. If she wants food. She will have to beg for it. And there is only one way she will be rewarded."

Gina sighed. "Very well, Mistress."

"Oh, and Gina. You are her loving mother," she drawled out sarcastically. "Maybe you could get the information we seek out of her. After all, she should trust you. Right? And if you do obtain any information, I will insure you will be rewarded accordingly."

Gina glared at Karai. "What makes you think she will tell me anything. I am certain she despises me now."

"But you are still are her mother. And I am still your boss."

Gina shook her head. "I shall try. But I can't promise anything."

"I will be waiting," Karai replied with confidence. She turned and carried the food tray away.

Gina's shoulders dropped in defeat. She took a deep breath before she reentered the room.  
She immediately went to work to unhook the IV.

"You are going to have to cooperate sooner or later," Gina hissed to Raine. "Karai isn't going to be so lenient for long."

Raine shrugged her good shoulder. She focused her attention on the gray blanket that covered her body, picking at the material.

"Why?" she demanded finally breaking the silence.

"Why what?" her mother asked flatly.

"Why are you working here? How long?" Raine was finding it hard to come to terms that her own mother was working for the meanest clan in town. Her mother was a lot of things, but a traitor to the good side was not one of them.

"That is none of your business," her mother responded curtly.

"I think it is," Raine argued. "I'm your daughter." Then suddenly she got a new thought. "AM I?"

"Of course you are. Don't be ridiculous."

"Then why won't you tell me... Mother?"

Gina sighed irritably. "Fine. We've been working for Mr. Saki for years."

"We? You mean as in you and Dad? He's in this too?" Her mother nodded. "Figures."

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"Well if you are going to be an ass you might as well work for one."

"How dare you speak about your father that way."

"Where do I start?" Raine snapped sarcastically.

"He did this for you and your sister, you ungrateful brat. You know nothing!"

Raine's eyes widened. "He did this for.. us?" she quipped. "Joined the biggest mob he could find? Gee Mom. If that's not love, then I don't know what is."

"Listen you little...." Gina let her voice trail off, as she tried to refrain from getting into a complete yelling match. "He did this so we can have a future."

"A future?" Raine shook her head. "I don't understand. What does Salami have to do with it?"

"Saki."

Raine rolled her eye. "Whatever."

"Your father went to work for Mr. Saki long before I ever met him. Saki helped him get his foot in the door as a lawyer. He helped him build his reputation to that it is today."

Raine gritted her teeth as she took in the news. _That does make sense_, she thought. She reflected on the majority of her father's clients. Members of the foot. _That is why it was hard to fall the army. __They may get caught by the police, but with Dad as the attorney, they were practically guaranteed to be set free. _

"So. That just explains he was power hungry."

"I know you may not believe it, but Your father is a loving man." Raine had to stifle a laugh. " He wanted a family. And he wanted to keep them safe."

"In New York?"

"Exactly. He figured he would win **i**immunity by working under Saki. And so far it has worked. He kept us safe. He gave you everything you ever wanted. "

"Yeah, and then some," Raine mumbled sadly. She wanted to yell at her. Tell her that even though they had lots of material things, they also craved love. She longed to be hugged, kissed on the top of her head, told good job when she brought home anything less than an A. But she didn't have the courage.

_What's the point? What would it change anyway?_

She then looked up at her mother. "And you were willing to join?

Gina hesitated before she continued. "I didn't know about his arrangement until after we were married."

"He lied to you?" _Ah-ha! He treats you like dirt to! He lied to you! Betrayed your trust! _"And yet, you are still with him?"

Gina straightened up. "I love your father. I think he should be commended for what he has done, " she snapped, defending her husband. "He waited until we were married to protect me."

" To protect you! Gee Mom. How gullible are you ?"

" It was years after we were married. " She thought back to that night he entrusted her with his dirty little secret.

_They had been to the bank, settling a bank loan. She remembered the screams of terror behind her as she sat in the office of the loans officer. Standing in the middle of the bank, waving a gun towards the tellerswere five men, dressed in black from head to toe._

_She remembered how fear gripped her heart as one of them entered the room and roughly herded them out to join the rest of the hostages. She remembered how her husband didn't share her fear._

_"We are going to die, " she had sobbed into the palms of her hands. Lawrence wrapped his arms around his wife's trembling body._

_"No, we are not, dear," he whispered into her ear._

_"Yes we are. Those men are crazy! They already shot someone! What makes us any different."_

_That night when they were safe in their home, he told her what exactly did make them different than the other civilians. That he belonged to the Saki family. That they were well known among the members of the foot and the Purple Dragons. As a Lawyer and a Doctor, they were valuable allies._

_That night two of the thieves were caught and sent to trail as Lawerence as their lawyer._

_Two weeks later, they walked free._

"Once I knew, I was... asked to oversee their injuries."

" At the hospital?"

" No. That would be to risky to their secrecy. And it would involve cops. And too many nosy people. They created an infirmary here, in the Foot base. Their wounded come here, and I tend to their needs accordingly."

Raine shook her head. " Traitor, " she muttered.

" That is not fair, young lady! I am not a traitor. We are just trying to do what was right for us!" Gina's voice broke as she strained each word. " And now it is your job to help us out. Tell Mistress Karai what they need to know. It will guarantee your safety as well."

" I will not tell her or you where the turtles are."

" Why not! What are they to you? They are just animals. Animals that keep causing problems. If they didn't exist life would be so much easier, don't you understand. They are the ones that **c**ause a rift in society."

" How could you say that? They are trying to stop the Foot and anybody else evil from hurting others. How is that so bad?"

" To Master Saki, it is bad. Their very existence grinds on his soul. He loathes them and their Sensei."

"I wont let you hurt them," Raine declared once more. "And by the way, they're not the animals." She glared at her mother. " You and your 'family' are."

Gina sucked in an angry breath before raising her hand and slapping Raine across her face. A thin red line of blood seeped out from a cut on her cheek, caused by one of her manicured nails.

" Have it your way. But you were warned and we are not going to protect you any longer." Gina snapped as she stormed out of the room.

Raine let her head flop back into the pillow. She closed her eyes but that didn't stop her from crying. The news was hard to take. How could she have been so blind all these years. Her own family worked for the enemy? She was different than her parents. She would not choose that path. She didn't want all the riches, she didn't want to be their acquaintance. She wanted her sister and her friends.

"Oh, Raph. Where are you?"

_***_

Raphael's head jolted upwards. "Wha? Raine?" he mumbled as he let his eyes focus. He looked around his surroundings. He was in a building, nobigger than a shed. His arms were once again bounded together and secured in place by a chain from the wall. His right ankle was anchored aswell. He was alone.

He cursed the early morning breeze for playing such a mean trick. He settled back down on to the grey flannel blankets that were spread underneath him. Through the tiny window on the opposite wall,he could see the sun raising in the horizon. He knew they would be sending for him soon.

The Grosset's eagerly agreed to let Raphael stay while he healed. Julian's wife, Olivia had came to inspect their newest guest . Instantly, she was amazed at his very existence and even declared him as a pure work of art. When she knew that Raphael was able to act "human like' she asked permission from her husband to be his over seer. She suggested that Raphael may as well earn his keep during his stay. She was just as thrilled as he was dismayed that Raphael was to be the new servant boy at the Grosset estate.

On time, Jason, one of the hands for the stables opened the door to the cramped building.

"Okay boy," he spoke gently. "You know what time it is."

Raphael glared at the timid mouse of a boy as he placed a chain around his neck with unsteady hand. He watched Raphael with wary eyes, expecting him to pounce any second.

"I ain't gonna hurt you kid " Raphael mumbled miserably. Jason blinked

"You wouldn't?" he asked with amazement. For the past four days, he had brought him to Olivia so he could start on the list of chores she expected of the turtle. He wouldn't blame Raphael for hating him.

Raphael shook his head. Although Jason worked for the Veterinarian and his wife it didn't make him a bad kid. After all, before Jason would set off for home, he always gave Raphael a chocolate bar or half a bag of chips.

With his conscious filled with guilt, Jason finished by slipping a restraint over Raphael's muzzle. Quietly he led him outside and chained him to a post in the middle of a fenced over sized dog like kennel structure.

"You may let us be," Olivia spoke as she approached them. Raphael snarled and struggled against his chains as she watched her carry a steel bucket. "Are you not used to this by now?" she asked coldly. "You know I am not about to let a filthy animal in my house."

She placed the wash bucket down and picked up the hose that was laying there ready. Raphael closed his eyes as she sprayed him with the cold water before she started to sponge him down with the soapy water. He hung his head shamefully as he had done every other morning. Except for the first day that is. He tried to avoid getting the personal bath. He had kicked over the bucket and knocked Olivia to the ground. He was finally made to comply as Julian viciously whipped him until he was forced to huddle into a ball.

"There you go," she announced as she wiped him down with the brown towel. "Now you may come inside."

Raphael followed her where he was led to the kitchen to start his daily task. Olivia ordered him to do the dishes, followed by scrubbing the floors in the massive home.

"**N**ow I know how Cinderella felt," he muttered as he wiped a soapy arm across his forehead. He went about his duties, being chained like a dog in each room he was to work in. Julian took the precautions not to leave an open door for Raphael to try to escape.

"I expect my tea in ten minutes," Olivia ordered as she returned later on from her afternoon ride. She took off her riding helmet and let her black curls fall from the bun she had it tightly coiled into. She disappeared to her bedroom to change.

Raphael tossed the dish cloth back into the sink and started to prepare her tea just the way she liked it; water not to hot, yet not to cold and the tea bag steeped for no more than five minutes.

"You better have that tea ready," he heard her voice sing out as she walked through the hall way. "You never get it right. I thought you were smarter than you looked."

Her voice grinded on Raphael's nerves.

_Bad choice of words lady,_ he thought to himself. He stood over the steaming tea cup. He could her her babble as she neared the kitchen. He smirked as he stared into the black liquid. I will teach you to call down a Ninja turtle. He made a choking sound to build up a nice ball of phylum. He opened his mouth and spit it into her tea. He laughed to himself as he heard the satisfactory splash.

"Isn't it ready yet?" she asked as she stormed into the room. She placed her hands on her slim hips.

"Ready and waiting, Ma'am," he said through gritted teeth.

"It better be done right." She stalked over and picked the dainty white tea cup and lifted it to her lips. Raphael watched as she took a sip, held it in her mouth to savor the taste, before swallowing.

_Gotcha!_

"Not stand to be a little more warmer though." she sniffed as she took her tea cup and went to sit in the library.

_Witch!_

That is how Raphael spent the rest of his week. He was forced to be Olivia's personal servant and forced to sleep outside. He was fed a diet that consisted of dog food pellets and vegetables which was all served in a metal bowl. By the end of the second week he was about to crack. The heavy demands of Julian and Olivia were absurd. If he didn't perform a task to their liking, he suffered at their hands.

Usually, he would be taken outside, and tied up an a short chain and Julian would whip him one of his bull whips he kept in the barn. Or he would be forced to sleep out in the open, his arms chained upwards to prevent him from being able to sit down. They would chain both his arms and legs to the floor, forcing him down on all fours. A heavy chain would be secured around his neck, chained to the floor as well, so he wouldn't be able to lift it.

They starved him. They degraded him. Treated him like a simple animal.

A week turned into two. Two weeks turned into three. Three weeks into four.

Finally he snapped.

It was the end of the eigth week when he tiredly trudged into the kitchen. Again he was to start by cleaning the mess Olivia had left after breakfast. He stood over the sink and didn't move an inch.

When Olivia had passed the kitchen a half an hour later, she was appalled to find the room in disarray.

"What on earth are you doing! This place is still a mess!" She stomped over to Raphael and started yelling in his face.

He turned to her, his bloodshot eyes filled with hate

"Do it your self, princess," he snarled. He reached over and grabbed her, and dunked her head into the dirty soapy water. She stood back on her feet, spitting out suds.

"What!" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"It's what I am not dong. Being your little pet!" He roared as he reached over and tossed all the dishes on the floor. Olivia cringed smash after smash as her favorite dishware hit the floor.

"You're crazy!" she sputtered as she backed away. "Julian! Julian!" she yelled over her shoulder.

Before long, Julian rushed into the room, still buttoning his shirt as he tried to get ready for the day.

"What's wrong?" he asked impatiently. But the minute he saw the scene, he stopped dead in his tracks. "You foolish beast. That's it!"

With rage burning through him like an inferno, Julian left the room, only to return armed with his favorite rifle from his collection. He also had one of his staff members, a towering man on one side, and a snarling Rottweiler on the other. Both were ready for the slightest clue to attack.

"Olivia, get out of the room," he ordered as he raised the rifle. Raphael just gave him a bored expression, as if he welcomed a bullet. "Stanley, bring him out to the small barn."

Raphael tried to pull away as Stanley dragged him by the chain attached to his arms. Julian trained the barrel of the gun to Raphael's back as they proceeded out side and to the smallest barn in the corner of the lot. Once inside, Stanley pushed Raphael face first into the muddy floor.

"Turtle, I thought you would have learned your lesson by now," Julian snarled. "You've been beaten and humiliated, yet you still find a way to piss me off."

Raphael didn't respond.

"But this is the last straw. You've crossed that dangerous red line. "

He nodded to Stanley. The heavy built man walked over and lifted his foot, kicking Raphael in the stomach. A quiet grunt escaped Raph's throat.

"Disobedience is not tolerated here at all. You know what I do to one of my horses or dogs when they cross the line?" He nodded to his accomplice once more. Stanley bent at the waist and walloped Raphael in the side of his head with one of his meaty hands.

"How much more will you take before your give in and admit defeat?"

"You won't defeat me," Raphael panted. Pain filled his voice.

Again Stanley kicked Raphael, this time in his injured ankle. Raphael sucked in his breath.

"Oh, I will. I despise you." Julian chuckled. "And so does everybody else. You're a worthless piece of creation" He walked over to Raphael and placed his dirty boot against the back of Raphael's shell and pinned him down. "You and your so called family are history, you know that? This whole being tossed from one place to another? It was just to degrade you, break you, torture you so that you are begging for death."

Julian crouched and bent over so he was closer to Raphael's head. "So you see, we will win. You will be defeated. You have been only kept alive this long for our own enjoyment." He felt Raphael struggle under the pressure of his foot. Julian withdrew it and stood up. He gave one last look to Stanely. "Don't kill him," he said simply. As he left the small barn, he could already hear his friend tossing around the weakened turtle.

Later that night, Raphael laid in the mud. He was awake, but barely. He was hungry and his body ached all over and he could had the metallic taste of blood in his mouth. He could feel his right eye was swelling over and something didn't feel proper in his left arm.

He cried out to himself. It was the angry cry of someone gone crazy. The realization that he may not get out of this tangled web alive hit him like a ton of bricks. Terror took over his flippant ways. It took hold of him and didn't let go.

For once he knew what total fear was.

Saki finally obtained what was thought to be the unattainable.

Raphael was finally broken.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Don rises to the ossacion!! Poor guy....I am surprised he doesn't have a port a cath for instant caffine injections.. LOL

Discalimer: NOPE!

**************************************************************************************************

Chapter 23

_Diesel. Water. Diesel. Water? It didn't make sense!_

Donatello wracked his brain. It was late at night and he still found himself sitting at the keyboard of his faithful computer. Mikey and Leo had both gone to bed, mentally exhausted from the past month's events and Don knew it was up to him to put the clues Splinter had given them together. He had checked every possible avenue he could think of and it all lead him to dead ends.

"What am I missing!" he yelled at the computer screen. He rubbed one tired, bloodshot eye with a fist.

"Donatello?"

Don sighed as he rested his elbow on the desk top and placed his head in his hand.

"Hi Dad," he mumbled tiredly.

"Would you like some tea, my son?" He offered Don a cup of steaming chamomile tea.

Not wanting to disappoint his father, he accepted the beverage.

"Thank you." he said softly. He took a long sip and swallowed, letting the warmth sooth his throat. He placed the cup back down and looked upwards. "Any more news?" he asked hopefully. He knew Splinter spent most of his time lately meditating for one purpose - to reach Raphael.

Splinter shook his head with regret. "No, I have not." He withheld the fact that he was unable to reach their lost family member lately. Yet, in his heart, he still believed Raphael was alive. As a father, he had to believe.

Don's frown deepened. "Oh," he breathed.

Splinter reached over and patted his shoulder. "Do not despair, Donatello. We will find your brother."

"Dad, how can you be so sure?" he asked. "I mean, it's been over a month and we still can't find them."

Splinter's eyes glistened dangerously as he smiled. "I will not rest until we do," he said simply.

Dons heart clutched at the thin strand of determination he had left. "Neither will I," he declared. He squared his shoulders before searching the web once more. "Dad, why don't you get some sleep." he advised. "It's going to be a long night. I'll let you know the minute I find anything."

Splinter nodded. "Maybe I shall " he agreed. "Good night, my son," he said before he left Don alone. Splinter retreated to his meditation room and tried to contact Raphael once more.

***

Skye slept fitfully. She tossed and turned until the blankets were wrapped around her tiny frame.

"This is ridiculous," she sighed as she looked at the alarm clock. It was only one in the morning. Now she knew how Raine felt and wondered if she was going through the same thing.

_Raine._

She laid on her back and closed her eyes. It was a struggle, but eventually she managed to relax her body. She searched across the cosmos for her sister.

_Where are you?_ she wondered as she chanted Raine's name repeatedly.

_Skye!_

Her sister's voice was as clear as a bell. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn she was in the room with her.

_Raine! Are you ok?_

_I am fine... but Skye you got to listen to me! The terror in her voice immediately sent Skye on the alert._

_What is it?_

_They're working for the Foot! For that Saki guy._

_Who's working for them?_

_Mom and Dad! Skye, they had been working for them all along!_

_You sure?_

_Yes!_

_But how? Where are you? What the heck is going on?_

_I don't know! I haven't been out side this room. I have no windows to look out of!_

_Where's Raphael?_

_Don't know!_

_Raine hold on! We're coming for you._

_I want to get out of here. I.. I .. just want to get away._

_Raine.... Raine? Raine!_

Skye's eyes flew opened. Their parents? She tried to wrap the information Raine just told her around her brain.

"I got to find Donnie!"

She immediately lept to her feet neglecting to grab her sweatshirt as she darted out of her room. As she entered the hall way, she spotted the soft glow of light shining out form underneath Donatello's lab door.

"Donnie!" she panted as she barged in to the room. She didn't even bother to knock and caught Don off guard. He turned around so fast in his chair, he almost toppled over in the process.

"Skye? What is it?"

"It's Raine. I .. contacted her."

"Calm down, Skye." He got up and walked over to the trembling girl. She looked like she just woke up from the nightmares of nightmares. Gently he dropped his arm over her shoulder and led her to his chair. He eased her into a sitting position. Once her breathing leveled, he got her to continue. "What is it? What about Raine. Did she tell you anything?"

Skye nodded her head. She looked into Don's light brown eyes.

"Our parents."

"What about them?"

"Raine told me our parents work for Saki."

Don stood up and looked down at Skye as if she had just slapped him across the face.

"Is this true?"

Skye nodded. "That's what she told me."

Suddenly a smile sprouted across Don's face. "Do you realize what this means?"

Skye looked up at him, confused. "That my parents are traitors and I have been living a lie all my life," she quipped uncharacteristically.

"No! We finally got a lead!"

Skye let everything sink in. She was annoyed at herself for not cluing in right away.

"My parents! We can follow my parents."

Donatello hugged Skye. He was grateful to her for being the bearer of the best news in the past month.

"Exactly!" he cried. "We're going to get our family back!"

***

"How much longer?" Mikey sighed as they darted through the sewers.

"Don't even start that, " Leo warned as he led the group forward. "Skye. You said you live around Stanton street, right?"

Skye nodded as she struggled to keep up with their stride. She wished she had long legs instead of long fingers.

"Yes. The apartment building complex."

"We're almost there," Donatello said hopefully.

It was nearing six o'clock in the morning. Skye had informed them that their mother routinely woke up every morning at six thirty to begin her morning ritual of coffee and blueberry bagel before getting a warm shower. If they timed it right, they would be able to watch her leave the building and follow her.

"Okay guys. This is it," Leo announced as he stopped by a ladder. He climbed upwards first and slowly lifted the manhole cover. If his directions were correct, he had brought them up in a quiet street near the girls home. He hesitated a few minutes, before he quickly slid the cover to the side.

"Come on. Quickly." he ordered.

Like ducklings following the leader, the others scurried up the ladder and joined Leo in the fading shadows in an alleyway.

"Stick close," Leo said, looking at Skye. He was against her coming with them from the start. But she had boldly stood her ground to follow them and show them where she lived.

"Right there," Skye announced as her home came into view. She looked at it sadly. It seemed to belong in another lifetime. A lifetime when everything was not a lie. "See that window? On the fifth floor? That's it."

"We can get a better view from the roof tops," Leonardo decided as he surveyed their surroundings. The morning streets were starting to get bustle with people going to and from work. Soon enough it wouldn't be safe on the ground.

Donatello agreed. "I brought the binoculars," he announced. "We can watch them easily."

"You think of everything, don't you," Mikey laughed. "You got more gadgets in our belt than Batman."

"Of course," Don sniffed. "Somebody has to be prepared."

"Okay, you two. Lets move. Skye, hold on to my neck." he said. Nervously, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. "Whatever you do, don't let go."

"I have no intentions too," she half chuckled. She gritted her teeth together as Leo leaped from fire escape to fire escape of a neighboring building. He scaled the structure easily.

"I don't want to do that to many times," Skye tried to joke as he finally sat her down on the cool roof top.

Donatello retrieved his binoculars from his belt and zoomed into the window that Skye had pointed out to belong to her apartment. He caught a glimpse of her walking past the window and immediately took note of her appearance.

"Leo, you keep watch," Don suggested. "I got a little gift for her vehicle." He turned to Skye. "What does your mother drive?"

"Its the silver Lexus," she told him. "She always parks in the back."

"I'll be back in jiffy."

Skillfully, Don leaped for the roof top, lightly landing on his feet. Keeping an eye on his surroundings, he crept to the SUV. When he got close enough, she quickly tagged a tiny tracer to the underneath of the Lexus. Without a second glance back he retreated, and joined the others.

He then kept the binoculars trained on the entrance door. Fifteen minutes alter, she emerged form the building and got into the SUV. She backed out of her parking space and headed onto the street.

"She isn't going to the hospital," Skye noted.

Leo cast her a sympathetic smile. "That's what we were hoping for." He turned to his brothers. "Let's get moving guys. We can't let her out of our sight. We will follow her by the roof tops."

Skye sighed. "I don't want to slow you down."

"That's alright," Don spoke up. "Leo why don't you take Mikey and follow her. I will take Skye back and get the turtle van."

Leo looked impatient. "But that will waste time."

Don shook his head. "Oh, contra ire. I have a tracker on her vehicle. I can follow the signal with the GPS in the van."

Leo eased a bit. "Very well, but please hurry."

Don winked at Leo, confident his plan was fail proof.

"Last one to the foot headquarters is a rotten turtle egg," he laughed as he scooped Skye up and quickly headed back to the lair.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: All I can say is... Sorry Raph :(

Disclaimer: Don't own them...

**************************************************************************

Chapter 24

Raphael couldn't tell how long he slept for. It could have been minutes, hours, or even days. Black spray paint covered the only window in the small cramped shed, so he didn't even know what time of day it was.

But he no longer cared.

He remained motionless on the dirt floor, waiting for the day his body would quit, just like his hope did. He was brought just enough water and just enough food to keep him alive. Quantity and quality wasn't of importance any more. But out of all this, he did seek some relief in knowing that it was Jason that delivered the food.

"Hey pal," Jason greeted as he pushed open the rickety wooden door.

_It must be morning_, Raphael guessed. He didn't bother to return the greeting. He remained still as a rock.

"They sent breakfast," Jason sighed as he placed the dirty bowl near Raph's head. He didn't even bother to acknowledge it. He already knew by the awful smell that it was a brew of potato peelings, rotten apples, and old carrots.

"Yeah. It isn't very appetizing," Jason agreed. "This may help." He pulled out two peanut butter sandwiches and a sleeve of crackers. "Hey, I took these before I left this morning. Mom said she hasn't seen me eat this well in a long time." He winked at Raph but was slightly disappointed when he didn't even reach for his offering.

"Come on, buddy. Eat something," Jason pleaded. It pained the young boy to watch such a magnificent creature laying in front of him like this. He cringed at the sight of Raphael's wounds. He felt bad for him having to live with stench of his own body waste. Without complaint, he cleaned up around the turtle.

"Well, you sure must have ticked the old lady off, " Jason sighed as he looked at him sadly. "They're sending you away tomorrow."

Raphael raised his eyebrows. "They are?" he finally spoke. His voice was hoarse and low.

Jason smiled, glad to finally get him to speak. "Yeah. I don't know where to though. I didn't overhear that much."

"It doesn't matter, " he muttered. His hope of being found had vanquished.

"Well, for all that it's worth, I'm going to miss you," Jason admitted, speaking quickly and awkwardly. He quickly scooped up his back pack that waited by the door. "Well, I better get to work before they come looking for me. See you before I go home."

Raph watched as the boy gently closed the door behind him. Again he was left alone in the dark.

**

"Eww. It smells awful in here. Are you sure he didn't die?"

Raphael shuddered as Alex's voice flooded his ears.

"No, he's alive alright," Julian replied. "But he's been in here for a few days now. My wife refuses to have anything to do with him."

Alex cupped his hand over his nose and mouth as he entered the shed. He looked over Raphael's bruised and scarred body.

"Heh. I guess there is no sense in asking if his ankle healed," he chuckled.

Raphael could hear Alex's clunky work boots approaching him. "Huh." he sighed as he used his foot to shove against Raph's limp body. "No fight in him."

Julian grinned evilly. "Nope. We fixed him real good."

Alex nodded. "Okay. Get your men and let's get him out of here. I can't stand the smell."

"They're waiting by the trailer."

Julian left to get the help. Alex grinned down at Raphael.

"See, turtle. I told you , you would be broken." He let out a victorious whoop. "And now I'm to deliver you back to Mr. Saki. There, you will wait for your brothers. The same will be done to them." He noticed the slight flicker as Raph tensed his muscles in protest.

Two large men, one of them Stanley, stepped forward and carried Raphael to the trailer. As they were securing him inside, Alex turned to Julian.

"Job well done, my friend," he congratulated.

Julian shrugged nonchalantly. "There is no animal that I can not tame."

"Saki is going to be pleased," Alex boomed as he hopped into the cab of the truck and pulled out of the driveway.

***

Raine remained in the room, alone. Gina hadn't visited her daughter in days. There was no need to. Raine was unhooked from the monitors and lines. Even her cast had been removed indicating to the young girl that she had to have been there for a minimum of two months now. The only person she saw in two days was one of the sentries to deliver water and bread.

"Are you ready to talk now?"

Raine blinked upwards. She had been drifting in and out of sleep she hadn't even heard Karai and two of her followers enter.

"Huh?" she mumbled tiredly.

"Talk. Tell me where the turtles are."

"No way," she sighed, closing her eyes.

"You will tell me." Her voice was a low steady growl.

Raine shook her head.

"Then your friend will pay the price."

_Friend? _

"Raphael?" she asked, fully awake now.

Karai smiled satisfied that she had struck the right chord.

"Yes. Raphael."

"Where is he?" Raine demanded.

"He's here," Karai teased. "But not for long. Tell me where the others are and he will be spared."

"I don't believe you. I want to see him if he's here."

"Very well," Karai agreed. "I will take you to him. Follow us."

The two ninja stood on either side of Raine and helped her to her feet. They led her down the hallway and into an elevator. They went down one flight.

"Right in here," Karai announced, as she led Raineto a room, at the end of a hallway. It stood all by itself, away from everything else.

Hesitantly, Raine stepped inside. She looked around the dimly lit room. It was cluttered with steel tables, and cabinets. Off to the other end of the room, was a bunch of cages. She noticed something large, lying in the cage closest to them.

"Here is your precious turtle," Karai, gloated. She extended her arm, inviting Raine to go forward. She did. When she realized it indeed was Raph, lying behind the bars, she flew over as fast as her legs would allow. She dropped to her knees in front of the cage and gripped the bars tightly for support. She stared at him in disbelief and tears immediately filled her eyes.

"Raphael?" she spoke gently, not believing that the battered lump before her was a once proud warrior. "Raphael!"

Raphael stirred slightly at the sound of her voice. Slowly he opened his eyes into narrow slits and turned his head carefully to face her. His own amber eyes glistened with moisture.

"I'm sorry," he lipped.

Raine felt her breathing get rapid and her stomach clenched into knots. _What have they done? Why is this happening? _

"So, you got what you wanted," Karai spoke up. "Now you give me what I want."

Raine didn't turn her head. She kept her eyes trained on Raphael.

"Where are they?" Karai hissed.

Raphael shook his head. "Don't tell," he lipped. Raine closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into the bars.

"No," she mumbled bitterly. "I. Will. Not. Tell!"

"Very well, you stubborn brat!" Karai marched over, and grabbed a fist full of Raine's hair. She yanked her head back and shoved a flier in front of her face.

"See this!" Karai spat. "This is where you sentenced your friend here to go."

Raine scanned the piece of paper. It was for a freak show. _**SEE THE WONDERFUL AND STRANGE CREATURES OF VINCENT CARRNIHAN!**_ was written in bold red letters across the top. Next she shoved more pictures in front of her. There were pictures of a tiger being poked with a flaming stick. A grizzly bear was cowering in a corner, metal rings through his nostrils and a big patch of fur missing from his flank. A grey mare, so skinny, she was wondered how it could even stand. She continued to show her more pictures to illustrate the cruelty of animals. Raine's stomach lurched at each one.

"See these? This is what your turtle will endure. He will be sold to Mr. Carrnihan. He will be on display for the world to see."

"You can't," Raine sobbed in protest.

"I can and I will. Now you will realize you do not cross me." Karai stood up. "Please escort her back to her room. I have a phone call to make."

"No please no," Raine begged as two sets of hands grabbed her arms. She held on tight to the bars, in defiance. She looked frantically at Raphael

"Let her go." He tried to shout but his voice was so weak. It sounded no louder than a whisper.

The two men just laughed and easily pried her fingers away from the bars. She struggled as they dragged her away. Raphael stirred, trying to stand. His body didn't 'cooperate. He laid there helpless. He could still hear Raine's cries of protest as she was dragged down the hall. He sighed.

It was over.

Either way Karai and her father had won.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: And.. there off!

Oh yeah. Raine, Honey? I don't think Karai has a good sense of humour! heh!

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

* * *

Chapter 25

Michelangelo paced the floor of the living room.

"Can't we go now?" he asked, impatiently. He stopped momentarily to look hopefully at his oldest brother.

Leo sighed. "Mikey, let's wait another hour at least. It's still light outside."

Mikey's shoulders slumped. "Oh, bummer man. I just want to go and get my bro back."

"We all do, Mikey," Don spoke gently.

"Leonardo is right, my son," Splinter spoke up. "It is best to wait and have the cover of night. It will be to your advantage."

"I guess so," Mikey lamented.

"Donatello, do you have the blue prints?" Leonardo asked.

Don waved the printed papers in his hand. "You bet."

They were able to follow the girl's mother to the building that the foot had adopted. Don spent all afternoon researching the web. Just when he was almost convinced that the building had been too old, there was no longer any information pertaining to it, he stumbled across an old document. It used to be the old history museum, and it had been left to rot. To Don's delight, he also found a layout of the building.

Leonardo retrieved the papers from Don and laid them on the kitchen table once again. He studied the layout for the hundredth time.

"Don't you have that memorized by now?" Mikey joked.

"I just want to make sure I am not missing anything," Leo muttered, more to himself. He noted where the exits and the entrance were located. "I am sure there will be sentries here," he said as he placed a green finger on those spots.

"We can try to enter here," Don said, as he pointed to a window that belonged to the second floor.

"How about the roof top?" Mikey piped up.

"It's probably heavily guarded as well," Leo explained. "This is the main base. Just because it is well hidden, doesn't mean it would not be heavily guarded."

"Paranoid much?" Mikey sighed.

"I just wish I knew how they remodeled the inside," Don commented. "If we only knew where they were holding them, it would make things so much easier."

"We will just have to take extra precautions," Splinter spoke.

Leonardo snapped his head in his sensei's direction. "We?" he repeated. "Father... this will be dangerous."

"I know. You will be going into the belly of the beast." Splinter looked at Leo with determination. "You will need all the help you can get. "

"But what if we run into Shredder?" Mikey blurted.

Splinter nodded, realizing that would be a possibility and one that he was ready to face.

"I am confident I can handle my old foe," he assured the youngest turtle.

"I'm coming too, " Skye piped up.

Leo didn't bother to voice his opposing opinion. Instead, his response was, "Very well." He stood up straight and folded his arms. "We leave in exactly one hour."

***

It was the longest hour of Skye's life. To try and distract herself, she went with Splinter to meditate. While he mentally prepared for battle, she tried to reach her sister. She tried so hard her brain felt like it might explode. In the end, she did manage to connect with Raine for only a brief second. It was long enough to tell her, "We are coming tonight!"

"Take heart, child," Splinter said, soothingly. The energy from her frustration disrupted his own meditative state. She sighed as she unfolded her legs.

"Master Splinter. I'm just so scared," she admitted, fear riding on every word.

Splinter smiled. "So am I," he confessed.

Skye blinked at him. "Really?"

He nodded. "Yes. Only a fool would not be scared. However, I use my fear to my advantage, not disadvantage."

"What do you mean?" Skye asked, confused.

"I use my fear to help keep my senses sharp, to help me not to put my guard down. Do not let your own fear overcome you. It can swallow you whole if you give in."

Skye pondered his philosophy. It did make sense. Sort of. "Well, I know I won't let my fear stop me from going. We would risk our lives for each other. I want to help get my sister back."

Splinter reached out and gently rubbed his thumb across her cheek, catching the tear that had trailed downwards.

"And so we shall."

***

Raine stared up at the ceiling. Her head ached as if a dozen snare drums pummeled against her frontal lobes. Her eyes burned and her throat felt dry. Her chest heaved in an irregular pattern as it shook with sobs. The minute she was left alone in her room, she had burst into uncontrollable tears. How could she betray Raphael? Or did she? If she protected him, then it left the others and Skye in danger. She was caught in a lose/losesituation.

As she tried to calm herself, long enough to hope for sleep, she heard a voice way in the back of her mind. Although it was faint, she knew it was Skye._ We're coming, tonight!  
_she heard her shout. But that was it. Shewas gone.

_They are coming?  
_

Raine couldn't believe her ears. However, she didn't let herself get too hopeful. They still had to get through the defenses, and through the building. She knew they had a feat ahead of them yet. The odds were against them. Raine lay back, and tightly clasped her hands together and folded them over her chest. She prayed for their safety. She was almost asleep when the door to her room flung open and she heard foot steps across the tile floor. Startled, she opened her eyes.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped at her mother.

"Mistress Karai wants to see you," she replied, just as coldly.

"Why? I'm not telling her anything. You know that."

"Raine, stop the heroics. You know that eventually, they will get what they want. Why don't you just make it easier on yourself now? You would save yourself a whole lot of grief."

"How would I make it easier on myself?" Raine questioned. "Knowing that I turned my own sister and friends over?"

"Raine, if you cooperate, they will spare you and let us be a family again."

Raine's eyes bulged. "A family! Again? We were never a family!"

"How can you say that?"

Raine stared her mother right in the eyes and snarled, "Families do not lie to each other. No matter what."

"We did what we had to do!"

"No. If you trusted us, you wouldn't have to lie. That is what our whole life has been. One big lie."

"You are just a teenager," her mother said angrily as she jerked Raine off the bed and led her by the arm to the door. "You don't know what you are talking about. You tell me one family that lives a flawless life."

"Splinter and the turtles. That's who!"

Gina's face burned crimson. Wordlessly, she dragged Raine to Karai's office. She led her through the door into the huge room with marbles tiled flooring and cherry oak furniture.  
"Hello, again, my dear," Karai greeted with that same grin of confidence smeared over her lips.

Raine didn't answer. Karai straightened in her chair. "I have something to show you."  
Raine just shrugged indifferently. Anger raged through Karai. Nonetheless, she remained poised. "Come over here." One of the ninja that had stood in front of her desk, dragged her closed to Karai. Surveillance pictures was on the computer screen.

"So?" Raine asked.

"Look closer." Karai clicked the mouse over the image on the bottom left hand corner. Instantly it went large and she could tell it was from an outside camera. She stared at it until she finally saw movement. She saw a truck pull up. Then , to her horror, she saw three men drag Raphael outside and place him in the trailer. She watched as the truck drove off.

"No," Raine said in a whisper. "How could you?"

"I just wanted you to be aware, that I do carry out with my threats."

"You're a monster," Raine growled, through gritted teeth.

"See? We're more powerful than you think," Karai continued. "I will not let **a** mere girl defy me."

Raine's mind wheeled with thoughts. _Oh no_, she thought. _How will the guys ever find Raphael now? They just had to succeed. But how ? With all those ninja.... Hmmm.... Maybe.... Do I dare.....What if that idea fails...._

Raine breathed out a dramatic sigh. "Fine, Karai. You win. I will tell you were to find the turtles."

Karai whipped around and stared at Raine. "I knew you wouldl come to your senses, child," she cooed.

Raine took a deep breath before she blurted, "130 E 7th St. Right near Tompkins Square Park."

Karai let the news settle in. "I know of the park. The turtles are there?"

Raine nodded sadly. "Yes"

"Very good, " Karai complemented. "You shall be rewarded. You shall be free to join your family."

Raine shook her head. "No thanks. As far as I am concerned, I don't have any." She turned her back to her mother. "Can I go to my room now?"

Gina felt her hands ball into fists as the full effect of Raine's anger hit her.

Karai nodded. "Very well. You may go. I've got to prepare for our hunt." She picked up the black phone. As her fingers dangled over the buttons, she glanced upward. "Oh, and Raine. I hope you didn't betray us. Because if you did, your punishment will be far worse than your turtle friend."

Raine swallowed hard and hoped that she couldn't smell fear like a dog.

"No, Mistress. I assure you. You will find turtles at that location."

"Good," she said. Her fingers hit a single button that instantly connected with another room in the building. As Raine left, she heard her order a fleet of her best ninja to be ready immediately. They were going out to get the turtles; she was going to personally lead them.

Raine dove back under her covers and curled up into the fetal position. She rocked back and forth to try and ease the sick feeling that plagued her body. She hoped she didn't make the biggest mistake of her life; and she hoped she boughtthe other**s** just enough time.

***

Late that night, far on the other end of New York, Karai led her Foot ninja quickly through the shadows. She knew the area they had to get to. Once she had seen the park, she waved for her ninja to hang back. She went forward, closer to the address given.  
" Hmm," she muttered, as she looked around. There was no manhole cover in sight. She looked up at the signs once more. Then the address that Raine had given her stuck out like a sore thumb along the side of a brick building on the corner.

"What is this?" she hissed. She looked up and saw MIKEY'S PET SHOP was painted on the sign above the door. White hot anger bubbled through her veins as she looked at the window. Scrawled across a piece of florescent pink bristle board were the words, **WE GOT TURTLES!**

"That girl will pay with her life," she vowed.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: And Casey joins the crew as they head off for the rescue :D So you know there is going to be trouble LOL. And Splinter even gets in on the action.

Please read and enjoy. Remember, reviews are always welcomed :D

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT.

* * *

Chapter 26

Skye took note of the bright red numbers on the clock in her bedroom. It was nearing the time Leonardo had planned to head out. She could hear their voices drifting down the hall to her.

"I guess it's time," she sighed nervously. She had been practicing with a sword that Leo had given her. He had made it very clear that she was to go armed, despite the fact that it made her uncomfortable to be carrying such a dangerous weapon. She placed it in its sheath on her back and stepped her bare feet into a pair of black sneakers.

When she reached the kitchen, she noticed that all the turtles and Splinter were there. Leonardo was sitting at the kitchen table, polishing the cool steel of his own katanas. A shudder ran through her at the very thought of him actually killing others. Mikey was throwing punches into the air at an invisible enemy, while Don talked on the phone.

"He is on his way," Donatello announced when he hung up the receiver.

"Totally tubular!" Mikey cheered. "We can use the extra help. And Casey is crazy enough for ten men!"

"Yeah, well, he just better be under control," Leo informed them. "This is going to be a very delicate operation. He can't blow our cover."

Donatello nodded in agreement. Casey had been known to have a short fuse, much like Raphael's. When he got hyper, he was like a bull in a glass store.

"He already promised to be on his best behavior," Don chuckled.

"Where's April?" Mikey asked.

"She had to go out of town to visit a friend of hers or something like that. He's coming solo."

"And how long before we should expect to see Mr. Jones?" Splinter inquired.

Don looked at the clock on the stove. "Hmm…I would say right about--"

"Hey guys!" a booming voice filled the lair.

Don grinned. "Now."

"So, when do we get to kick some slime ball Foot butt?" he asked, as he jogged into he kitchen.

"We are leaving now," Leo said as he stood from his seat.

Skye looked up at the newcomer, feeling slightly overwhelmed. She hid behind Donny.

"It's alright, Skye. He isn't as scary as he looks."

"Funny Don," Casey snickered. He looked over Donatello's shoulder. "So, is this Raine or Skye?" He rolled his eyes. "Seriously. What were your parents thinking?"

"This is Skye, Casey," Splinter introduced.

Skye remained in the safe zone behind Don. She took in Casey's black jeans and grey muscle shirt. Slung over his shoulder was what looked like a leather golf bag that was home to a hockey stick and a baseball bat. Sitting on top of his wild black hair was a goalie mask. She noticed that the hand he waved at her bore a fingerless glove. Timidly she waved back and returned his goofy grin.

"I am not going to bite," Casey said, insulted.

Finally Skye stepped up to him. "Hi. Are you going to help us too?"

"I am going to try kid," Casey said.

"And we better get going." Leo was already half way out the door. They all headed to the van and quickly pulled out on to the street. Don was behind the wheel. He had found an alternate road on the internet to get to their destination. This way they could travel on with less chance of being caught.

When the got close to the headquarters, Don pulled the van off the side of the road, and killed the engine.

"We probably should walk in from here," he suggested. He looked at Leo for approval.

"Don's right. The van is too big. It can be easily seen."

Quickly, the group filed out of the van and into the cool night air.

"Oh, goody! Batter up!" Casey cried, as they made their way through the trees.

"Keep it down, will yeah?" Leo hushed.

"Sorry, Leo. Just got back from vacation and all. Just a little anxious to get going. Know what I mean?"

"We get the point, dude." Mikey said. "Leo what's the plan so we can let this tiger out of the cage?"

"We split up," Leo explained. "Mikey, you come with me. Casey, you go with Donatello and Skye." Leo looked over at Splinter. "Father?" He didn't feel right telling his higher authority what to do. Splinter was wiser than them all, and could make his own judgment calls.

"I shall accompany you Leonardo. We shall look for Raphael. Skye would be the wisest to lead the search for Raine."

Skye's eyes widened. "You want me to lead the search?"

Splinter nodded. "You would have better intuition as to which way to go."

She agreed. Her bond with her sister was the strongest thing she had ever experienced.

"Very well. We shall enter through the window that Donatello pointed out."

"And we will go through the front door," Casey finished.

"How do you expect to do that, dude? They are not just going to hand you an open invitation," Mikey quipped.

"Oh, ye of little faith," Casey replied, lifting his chin upwards. "Watch the Master in action."

"He's a Master?" Skye asked, unsure, as they watched him slip away into the darkness.

"A Master pain in the behind," Donatello joked.

"Guys, that's enough," Leonardo scolded. "We are wasting valuable time."

Splinter looked into the window. His keen eye sight spotted figures walking in front of the glass pane.

"Hmmm…we are going to have to take every precaution, " he advised. "Donatello, keep Skye and Casey safe."

"I'll try," Don replied. Splinter led Leo and Mikey away from the group. He turned his attention to Casey who was creeping closer and closer to the entrance. He tightened his grip on his bo, ready to leap into action if Casey got into trouble.

"I hope he doesn't think they will fall for that old gag," he said disapprovingly as he watched Casey cause a disturbance out of the surveillance camera's view. One of the two sentries went to investigate. The second ninja thought nothing of it when the black clad figure joined him at their post. When Casey was quick enough, he pounced on the second sentry, knocking him out cold.

"Great, Casey," Don lamented. "How long do you think it will be before they notice two of their guards missing?"

Casey shrugged his shoulders. "My job is to be the muscle. It's your job to be the brains, Don."

Don gave his head an aggravated shake. "Let's keep moving. Skye, maybe you should put on the second uniform."

She eyed the unconscious man and scrunched her nose. "Really?"

Don nodded. "Yeah. That will at least give you the upper hand to blend in case we run into trouble."

"What about you, Donatello?"

"Ha, you don't have to worry about me," he assured her. "Now we have to get you changed."

Quickly, Casey and Don had the man out of his black doji. Skye put it on and felt ridiculous. The legs were a mile too big. She had to really cinch the belt around her waist to hug the baggy material to her frame.

"It will have to do," Don said, seeing her distaste. He led them to the side of the building where he used his staff to pry open a window that led into the basement.

"Wouldn't the front door be easier?" Casey complained as he helped Skye to her feet.

"Yeah. An easier way to get caught," Don replied. "We are in the basement. Now, if the blue prints are correct, if we go down this hallway there will be a set of stairs." Quickly and quietly, they hugged the wall as they moved down the hallway. The darkness sent chills through Skye's body. It felt like a scene from a horror movie. In this case, they did stand the chance of running into some monsters.

Suddenly Skye felt a pulling sensation tug on her body.

"Guys, she is still up another floor," she whispered.

Don nodded. "Then we go up."

"How do you know that?" Casey asked as they cautiously rounded a corner. "Are you a psychic or something?"

"Something like that," she said quickly, brushing him off.

"Me and you should talk someday then. See, my girlfriend April, is getting those weird woman settling in feelings... and..."

"Shhh, Casey. We don't have time for this," Donatello shushed, cutting him off. His body stiffened and he held his bo close to his chest, ready to attack. "We got company."

"Finally," Casey brightened. Skye inched backwards behind Don and Casey. Donatello watched the mirror dome that was placed in the corner. He could see a trio of Foot ninja coming their way. They had nowhere to run. The second their enemy rounded the corner, Donatello was in the air. He swung his bo staff catching one of the Foot in the temple, instantly knocking him unconscious. Casey rushed a second one, knocking him to the ground. His opponent skillfully rolled away from Casey and leapt back to his feet.

"Playing hard ball, eh?" Casey stated. "How about a little one on one?" He withdrew his baseball bat and swung it at the ninja. The Foot dodged and threw a front kick, causing Casey to stumble backwards.

Clumsily, Casey pushed himself forward. He was about to attack when the ninja suddenly went limp and fell to Casey's feet. Donatello was standing behind the fallen Foot.

"You're welcome," Don smirked.

"I had it under control," Casey replied coolly.

"Yeah, sure you did." Don rolled his eyes. "Now I am sure they are on alert after that. Let's get moving. Fast."

With a new sense of urgency, they made their way upstairs. Skye led them around another corridor, praying she was on the right track. They ran into another group of soldiers and easily took them down. Finally, they came to the end of a hallway and stopped.

"There," Skye almost shouted. "She is down there."

"You sure?" Casey asked, still unsure of her abilities.

She nodded. "Yes."

Donatello checked the situation out. Another pair of Foot soldiers stood guard at the door.

"Leave this to me," Casey said. "I can handle this one."

"Be careful," Don whispered as Casey stepped by them.

Boldly, Casey walked down the hall way and up to the soldiers.

"I came for the girl," Casey spoke roughly, trying to sound authoritative.

"But we had no information on transporting her," one of the others spoke up.

"Karai wants to see her immediately," Casey pushed. "I am to escort her myself."

"Very well," The second soldier swiped a card into the card lock and punched the door opened. He stepped inside and spotted Raine immediately.

"What do you want?" She muttered as she drew the blankets up under her nose.

"You are coming with me," Casey ordered. He neared the bed and reached for her arm.

"Is that necessary?" she complained, trying to keep a bold front as Casey pushed her in front of him. He didn't respond until they were out of ear shot of the other ninja.

"Why can't you be quiet like your sister?" he complained as they turned down a corridor.

"My sister?" Raine asked. "How do you know my sister?" Immediately, she halted and struggled against Casey's grasp. "Is she here too? You better not have hurt her."

"Raine, calm down."

Raine turned around to see a black clad figure springing in her direction.

"Stay away!" Raine warned.

"It's me!" Skye stopped and pulled off the hood.

"Skye?" Raine gasped. Then she flew into her sister's arms and hugged her tightly. "I missed you. But how did you find me?"

"It's a long story." She looked behind her sister and saw Donatello coming out of hiding. Her smile broadened.

"Don?" Then she snapped her head to Casey. "Then who are you?"

"This is an old friend of ours," Don explained. "Casey."

"Hiya," Casey greeted.

"Raine. Do you know where they are keeping Raphael?"

Instantly, Raine's smile plummeted. She shook her head.

"No, I don't. They took him away, Don."

"What do you mean, took him away?"

"Karai made me watch them load him into a truck." She shot Don a helpless look. "They sold him to some freak show."

Don's jaw went slack. "Are you sure?"

Raine nodded.

"No," Casey gasped. "Not my mean green bud." Raine saw anger glaze over his pupils. "Those lowlifes are going to pay."

"Not now, Case. We got to get out of here first." Don reached inside his belt and took out his turtle com. Quickly he radioed Leo.

"Did you find anything, Don?" Leo asked hopefully.

"We have Raine," Don told him. "But Raph isn't here."

"What?" crackled Leo's sharp voice.

"Raine said they sold him to a freak show," Don explained quickly.

"Let's get out of here and regroup." The anger in Leo's voice could be felt through the turtle com. "Meet us at the van."

Don closed his receiver. "Okay troop. Let's haul shell."

They ran threw the halls, back tracking their steps. It wasn't long before they came face to face with a group of Foot Ninja.

"We found the intruders," one spoke into a walkie talkie devise.

"Don't let them escape!" came the orders on the opposite end. The ninja raised his hand out in front of him and squeezed his palm into a fist. Instantly, the group of soldiers leaped into action.

Don fought his hardest. He leaped, twirled, dragon punched, flying leap kicked his way through the group. With Casey's help, they easily took down the first wave.

"We got more company," Casey shouted, as they saw more ninja coming at them.

Don quickly popped open his turtle com.

"Uh, on second thought. Leo. We need your help!"

"On our way, Don. Where are you?"

Donatello stopped to think. "On the second floor." He was forced to cut off his conversation. "Girls, run for cover," he shouted over his shoulder.

Raine and Skye turned and tried to make an escape the opposite direction. They didn't get far before they ran into their own brew of trouble. Skye reached for the sword she carried as Raine took a fighting stance.

"We are no match for them," Skye whispered.

"I know, " Raine replied. "But what choice do we have?"

The soldiers issued no warning before their attack. Two of the Foot stepped forward. Skye slashed at them with the sword. Her opponent withdrew his sword.

"Oh!" she panicked. With a surge of adrenaline, she matched his attack. The clanging of metal echoed off the walls. Raine turned and was busy guarding herself about the second attacker. Utilizing Splinter teachings, she diverted the attacks. She ducked and weaved and when she thought she had an opening attempted a round house. The ninja expertly knocked her aside like a fly. She hit the wall with a resounding thud. Instantly she found her wounds screaming in agony.

"Oh," she moaned, rubbing her head as she pushed herself onto her knees. She looked up, and Skye was still fighting, but she could tell her opponent was growing tired with the game. His attacks got more aggressive and Skye had a hard time deflecting the sword. Suddenly with one swipe, he disarmed her, cutting her arm in the process.

"Ow, " she gasped clutching her hand to her side. Her opponent showed her no mercy. He leaped at her and kicked her to the ground.

"Skye!" Raine shouted, throwing her self at him. Again, she found herself knocked to the floor. This time she landed beside her sister.

"You okay?" she asked.

Skye nodded. "Yeah, it's just a cut."

"Foolish girls. You think you can defeat us?" they heard one of them grumble. They watched as the group closed in on them like a pack of hungry wolves.

"HIIIYAHHH!" The loud warrior cry made everybody look up. In an instant, Leonardo was between the girls and the Foot.

"Get up," he encouraged them. "We got big trouble here."

Raine helped Sky to her feet. "I got you," she said.

Raine ducked over her sister and watched as the turtles fought the Foot. Out of nowhere, Splinter leapt into view. Raine watched in amazement. She couldn't believe someone so gentle and quiet could fight so viciously. The sound of weapons clanging together, Mikey's whoop every time he knocked a Foot unconscious, Casey's battle cry filled their ears. The whole scene looked like a whirling tornado of action and it was hard to keep track of it all. Raine pulled her sister to the side to avoid any more injury.

"We are getting out of here." Raine looked up and saw the concern in Splinters eyes.  
"I will escort you."

"What about the others?" Raine asked.

"They will cover us. We got to move now before we no longer can," he panted.

Raine helped Skye to her feet.

"I'm fine," Skye lied. She took two running steps forward before falling to her knees.

"Skye?" Raine asked worriedly. When she looked down she could see the redness seeping though the Foot uniform. "Master Splinter," she called out. "Skye is injured."

Splinter stopped in his tracks and went to her side. He quickly assessed the situation.

"Her wound is deep enough to need medical attention," he said bleakly. He tore a strip off his own kimono and wrapped it around her waist. "We've got to move. Fast."

With renewed reason to escape, they pressed forward. Raine didn't have to look back to know the others were right behind them, Leonardo leading the way.

They managed to be able to travel five minutes free from interruption. As they rounded a another corner, a figure blocked their way.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Splinter froze in front of Gina.

"We are getting out of here," Splinter spoke bravely

Gina's eyes drifted to her daughters. "You are going nowhere. Raine, how could you do something so foolish?"

"Mom, we got to get out of here. Now! Skye is hurt."

Gina looked at Skye who was leaning in between Splinter and Raine. "You should not have come here. I cannot let you leave."

"Yes, you can," Splinter argued. "These are your daughters. One of them needs medical aid."

"I can treat her here." Gina snipped.

"And then what? What kind of life are they to live here under Saki's rule?"

Gina gave Splinter a wavering look.

"They will be protected by him."

"They will live in fear."

Gina looked between all three faces.

"Well, she already destroyed our life. She can't make it any worse." Raine glared up at her mother. "You at least owe it to Skye. She needs your help. Are you going to turn away us now? When we need your protection the most?"

Gina gritted her teeth as she thought.

"Go," she said, stepping to the side. "Down this hallway and through the third door on your left and down the stairs. It will take you outside."

"It's not a trick?" Raine asked.

"No." Gina frowned. "Get going. I will try to divert them." From far in the distance, they could already hear a dozen more soldiers out on the hunt for them

"Uhh...thanks?" Raine said as they pushed past her.

"Girls?" she spoke up before they disappeared.

Raine stopped and looked at her mother.

"For what it's worth. I am sorry this all had to happen," she spoke somberly.

Raine said nothing. She just gave a quick nod before she turned and ran with the others. Seconds later, she heard the voice that made her quiver.

"The turtles. Where are they?" Karai demanded.

"They went down that hallway, " Gina answered, pointing in the opposite direction.

"She lies!" boomed a male voice. "Look in her eyes."

"Area you trying to protect your pathetic daughters?" Karai demanded.

Stiffly, Gina shook her head. "No Mistress... I..."

"You are lying," she replied simply. "Doctor, I thought you were much smarter than that. Why would you risk your own life to save your daughters?"

Gina closed her eyes. _I owe them that at least_, she thought to herself. She felt a pair of strong hands grab her arms.

"Tsk, tsk," Shredder clucked. "I guess we will have to deal with you later," he said as he ordered her away to a cell. With Karai at his side, they ran in the opposite direction that Gina tried to send them.

Quickly, the girls followed the turtles down the flight of stairs Gina pointed them to.

"There is the door," Mikey piped up hopefully.

"If your mother didn't double cross us, we are home free," Casey cheered.

"I am afraid it won't be that easy!"

The menacing voice stopped them in their tracks.

"Oroku Saki!" Splinter called out.

With a quick flick of his wrist he sent a shower of tiny pellets flying through the air. The very second they hit the floor, they burst opened and a hazy gas exploded into the air.

In the distance, they heard Shredders evil laugh.

"Hamato Yoshi! You will never leave here alive!"


	27. Chapter 27

_A/N: Well They may be out of that horrid place, but things are still not yet settled._

_Only 3 more chapters to go. Thank you to all who have followed thus far :D_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from TMNT!_

* * *

Chapter 27

"Cover your mouths!" Splinter commanded. Without hesitation, he slammed his foot into the door that was just within arms reach. The door gave way under the pressure and opened enough for the cool breeze to blow in. It was just enough to punch the powder downwards. "Get out of here!"

No one argued. They covered their faces and headed for the door in a crouch position.

"Don't let them escape!" Shredder roared.

"Leave them to me, Father," Karai replied, eagerly.

"What are you doing Master Splinter?" Casey called out, noticing that the noble rat was not following.

"Go ahead," Splinter ordered. "I will hold Karai off."

"But, Father," Leo objected.

"That is a direct order, Leonardo," he snapped, his thick tail cutting through the air.

Leo did not argue any further. He withdrew one of his katanas and tossed it to his sensei.

"We will wait for you," he promised, before he turned and fled with the others.

Splinter wheeled around just in time to dodge Karai's attack. She swung her own sword, and he countered her strike.

"I will stop your wretched turtles," Karai hissed. She reached into her pocket and withdrew two shurikens. With a flick of her slender wrist, she sent the deadly stars flying through the air. Instinctively, Splinter ducked out of the way, avoiding their vicious bite. The few quick seconds that Splinter was distracted for was more than enough time to allow Karai to make her escape and head after the rest.

Splinter and Shredder were left alone.

"I am going to end it here, rodent," Shredder exploded. "You have been a thorn in my side long enough."

"No Saki. I will not be defeated this day," Splinter shot back. He waited until Shredder made the first move. Like two deadly cobras, they circled each other and attacked.  
Splinters smaller size enabled him to be able to outmaneuver Shredder's large hulking frame.

Finally, Splinter managed to issue a foot sweep that knocked Shredder off balance. He stumbled backwards.

"You think you can defeat me that easily," he growled as he regained his footing.

"No Shredder. It is not I who will defeat you. Your own animosity will be your undoing," Splinter replied calmly. He stood poised in front of his enemy, Leonardo's katana ready.

"Spare me the philosophy lesson, old man," Shredder retorted. Splinter waited patiently again until Shredder attacked, slicing the prongs on his gauntlets towards his chest.  
Splinter blocked his arm downwards, then sprang into he air, catapulting himself to the other side of Shredder. He disappeared into a room that was down the corridor. The furious Foot leader spun on his heels and gave chase.

Cautiously, Shredder retrieved his sword and clutched the hilt as he lightly stepped the room Splinter had entered. The room was dark, but there was enough light from the hallway to allow him to see a figure just in front of him.

"Ha ha!" Shredder cackled victoriously. "It is I who will bring you down, rat! Let the truth be known!"

From ahead of him, he heard Splinter's voice answer him. "The thing about truth--" he began.

Shredder took a deep breath before he lunged forward. He swung his sword and brought it down. "Tell me about your truth," he asked sarcastically. As he jabbed the sword forward, he heard glass shatter. "What the..." he watched the figure he had been aiming for break into a million shards.

"-is that there is no truth," Splinter finished as he appeared behind Shredder. "It is merely an illusion in your mind."

"You!" Shredder boomed, his olive skin glowed crimson under his metal mask. He reached into his belt and withdrew smoke pellets. He threw them towards Splinter's feet. The trained Ninja master quickly scooped them up from the air before they made contact with the ground. With one fluid movement, he sent the pellets back towards their owner. Shredder didn't have time to react. Then landed in front of him, sending their smoke cover into the air.

Splinter pivoted and headed back down the hallway. He could hear Shredder cursing from inside the building as he made his way to his turtles.

As he exited the foliage that surrounded the perimeter, he saw Karai and Leonardo in a stand off.

"I will end your life, Leonardo, just as my father will end your sensei's," Karai chortled.

"That's a lie," Leonardo cried. He ran at Karai, his katana held high. Karai spun to deflect the attack. As Leonardo tried to gather himself for another attack, she took the advantage and was able to strike him to the ground. She was immediately on him, the tip of her sword to his throat.

"No, Leo. It is not a lie," she whispered. She started to haul her elbow backwards as she prepared for the final strike.

"STOP!" Splinter shouted as he darted into sight.

"What?" Karai gasped. She looked just as Splinter heaved himself into the air. His foot caught her side, and she went flying to the ground.

"Get up, Leonardo," Splinter urged. Leo immediately leaped to his feet. He stood by his sensei's side and together they faced off with Karai.

"You are still alive?" she wondered aloud. "No matter. I will finish both of you." She made a suicide run for the pair. Suddenly she felt something wrap around her ankle. She stumbled and fell. "What is this?" she growled. She reached down to her ankle and unwrapped the chain.

"My nunchku," Mikey said, as he sprang out of his cover. "Geez. for a gal whose father's is a ninja super villain, you don't know much."

"Wretched turtle," Karai shrieked, as she tossed the weapon back in blind fury. Mikey caught it expertly. From her crouching position, she leaped into the air like a cat. Seemingly out of nowhere, a round object flew through the air, striking Karai, squarely in the temple. Instantly she crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"I thought I told you to stay at the van," Leo snapped as he and Splinter stepped around their fallen foe.

"What could I do, bro?" Mikey replied. He thumbed towards the darkness behind him. "He made me come."

"Nice shot, eh?" Casey stepped up beside Mikey, looking pleased with himself.

Leo sighed. "Yes, Casey, Thanks. But let's get out of here!"

"But my ball…," Casey pouted.

Leo grabbed Casey's arm as he ran past. "I will get you another baseball, Casey. Let's just get out of here!"

Swiftly, they ran to the van where Donatello waited with the girls. He was sitting behind the steering wheel, prepared to take off. Raine huddled Skye against her as they sat in the back.

"How is she holding up?" Leo asked worriedly as they filled the back.

"I don't know," Raine whispered. She looked down at her sister. Skye had her head on Raine's shoulder.

"It's fine, " she rasped.

Splinter immediately went to their side. He frowned as he noticed the blood had seeped through his kimono bandage.

"Donatello, get us to your lab as fast as you can," Splintered ordered.

"On my way!" Don called out from the driver's seat. He yanked the shifter to drive and slammed his foot down hard on the accelerator. He made his way back to the lair as fast as the van would go.

***

Raine stood back and watched as Donatello weaved ten stitches into Skye's side. She was amazed that he was so skilled and was able to have so much medical technology on hand. And in the sewers no less. Don's abilities were to be credited.

Mikey noticed her staring at Don's nimble fingers. " Don't worry, " he assured her. "He has done this millions of times before. The dude should have been a surgeon. Of course, it is usually Raph that is in here. But ..."

Leo cut him off. "Raphael," he murmured. "Raine. You know where they took him?"

She nodded. "She showed me this poster. She sold him to a man named Vincent Carnihan. He has some kind of animal show or something."

"Hmm...," Don hummed as he tied off his last stitch. "Raine. Log into my computer and bring up Google."

"Donnie, you are so the Google King," Mikey laughed.

"Mikey, do we have to have the talk again?" Don snapped, impatiently.

"Chill dude," Mikey lamented, putting his hands in the air.

Don looked past his brother as he stood up to let Splinter finish caring for Skye.

"She will be fine," Donatello spoke gently.

Splinter nodded. "She just needs rest," he added.

Raine sighed a breath of relief. She left Don's computer chair as he went to claim it. In exchange she knelt at her sister's side. She took Skye's hand in her own and pressed it against her cheek.

"This isn't right," she breathed as she watched her brave sister sleep.

"Life is full of cruelties," Splinter agreed. "But she is going to be well. She just needs time."

"But what if she gets an infection?" she asked with renewed concern. Instantly she wished she hadn't read over some of her mother's medical text books.

"We will get her treated," Splinter assured her.

Raine turned back to her sister.

"Thank you," she whispered into the girl's ear.

"Hey guys! I got it!" Donatello yelled, causing everyone to jump.

"That didn't take long," Mikey praised.

"It was rather simple, actually," Don replied, humbly. "Obviously this guy isn't that secretive." He pointed to the computer screen. It was Vincent's web page for his freak show.

"It didn't take him long to update," Mikey pointed out as he stared at the big red letters that crossed the top of the page.

COMING SOON TO JOIN THE MENAGERI OF NATURE'S MISTAKES! THE WORLD'S BIGGEST, BADDEST TURTLE YOU WILL EVER SEE! YOU DO NOT WANT TO MISS THIS SHOW STOPPER!

Anger flickered behind Leo's eyes as he clenched his fingers into fists. _Humph. Nature mistakes_. Who did this clown think he was?

"We don't have much time," he snarled.

"You got a plan already?" Casey asked, hopefully. "Because I ain't letting my pal be some part of a freak show!"

"Yes, I got a plan," Leo replied. "We find this Vincent guy and we get our brother back."


	28. Chapter 28

_A/N: Once again. Sorry Raphael. Hang in there big guy. Only one more chapter left and the epilogue._

_Please read and enjoy!:D_

_Disclaimer: I only own my oc's, no tmnt characters of any kind :( _

* * *

Chapter 28

Once again, Raphael found himself shackled to the wall. He looked around at his new surroundings and saw other cages that also contained animals. There was a proboscis monkey hiding in the corner of it's cage. It looked absurd with it's over sized nose and belly.

In a cage beside the monkey was a calf. On closer inspection, there were two extra legs that dangled from her shoulder. Beside Raph was a large cat. Not a lion, not a tiger. It was a liger. And instead of looking magnificent, his fur was dull, and his sides were sunken in from starvation. The big cat stared blankly out through its bars. Farther down, he heard the loud snorts of a horse. Frantically it paced back and forth in it's stall, driven mad from being penned up. There was also a bear with odd fur and an orange patch on his chest, a tapir, and a two headed cat.

Raphael sighed, as he struggled to sit up. "Where is this place?" he muttered aloud.

"Welcome, turtle. You are now part of Vincent's animals of wonder!"

Raphael rolled his eyes in the direction the voice came from. Standing in front of his cage was a plump stout man. He had thinning black hair and a mustache that curled comically under his large nose.

"Wonderful," Raph muttered.

Vincent frowned as he looked upon him. "I was hoping you would be able to show off your human like skills." He spoke morosely. "But no matter. Just having your presence here is more than enough to draw the public's attention. I already have your debut show booked for tomorrow night."

Raph was disinterested. Nothing from here on in would surprise him. He had no fight left. If he was going to be a show piece then so be it.

Vincent didn't notice that Raphael wasn't listening. His excitement over having a new specimen kept him babbling like a school girl.

"Of course you will have to be washed up. Can't let you be looking too dirty." He changed his voice to a more serious tone. " And I want you to be in performance tomorrow. Don't be scared to rouse the crowd, if you know what I mean. People like to be scared. It's weird. But it's what puts food on my plate."

_Rouse the people? Why would I want to scare them? I spent half my life protecting the people of New York? It this how their defender should be portrayed?_ thought Raph.

Before Vincent turned and walked away, banging on the other cages as he passed them..

Raphael closed his eyes. His only wish was to be let alone.

Not put on display among the list of nature's mistakes.

***

"Ottawa?" Leonardo gasped. "They took Raphael to Canada?"

Donatello nodded. "That's where his show is held. Apparently this guy travels to the United States and buys his animals there. "

Raine felt the color drain from her face. "But... but how far away is that?

"710 kilometers to be exact," Donatello informed her.

"How many hours away, though?" Casey asked.

"About seven hours," Don answered.

"Well, I guess we are in for a long drive," Leo stated, flatly. "Casey are you coming with us?"

"You bet, Leo!" Casey replied. He slammed his right fist into his left palm. "This Vincent character is going to be sorry."

"I will stay here," Raine said. As much as she wanted to be there when they found Raph, she knew her sister needed her too.

Leo nodded.

"It would be advisable for you to rest, my sons, before taking on such a journey."

Leonardo shot Splinter an impatient look. Splinter matched it with a firm stare. Leo lowered his eyes to the floor, surrendering.

"Very well," he spoke. "We rest first. Then we leave."

"Very good," Splinter praised.

Leonardo said nothing more. He bowed to Splinter before he excused himself from the room. He went to his bed room and lay on his bed.

However, he could not sleep.

***

Vincent practically danced with excitement as his trainers brought the animals one by one to their designated show display. Raphael crinkled his nose in disgust as he was led into the new part of the building. It was cleaner than the former and the air smelled fresher. These cages were decorated accordingly to the animal displayed inside. Raphael was led to the last cage adorned with jungle leaves.

_The Great Turtle Man!_ Was scrolled across the top of the door. Inside was a small bed of straw in the far corner. In the middle of the floor was a chair and a table with a bowl of apples and bananas. A newspaper was rolled up beside the blue bowl. Raphael eyed it quizzically.

"It's for the fans," Vincent explained, as the handler secured Raphael's shackles. "I expect you to sit, read the paper...you know…act as normally as you can."

_Yeah, right!_ Raph thought._  
_  
Raphael curled up in the far corner of the cage. He kept his back in the direction of the spectators.. Even when he heard the sounds of the crowd, he didn't give them a single glance.

"Get up," Todd, his handler, demanded.

Raph yawned and kept his horizontal position. He could hear the disappointed sighs and mumbles.

_Good! Get angry. Just be glad you ain't in here!_

"I said get up!" Todd stood up and using a speared prod, he poked Raphael's body repeatedly. "You stubborn beast!" He drew back and rammed the spear into a fresh wound on his leg.

Raph's head shot up and he glared at Todd.

"Now!" Todd demanded, raising the spear again. Raph sighed heavily, knowing he would get no peace until he obeyed the command. Slowly he stood and lumbered to the middle of the cage.

"He's hideous," one girl shrieked, before huddling into her boyfriend's protective arms.

"He's awesome," breathed a young boy in total awe.

"He's fake," another said, unimpressed. "It's just a costume."

"Go ahead. Do something," Todd whispered.

Raphael glanced at Todd. His eyes were void of any feeling.

"Is he vicious?" a man asked Todd.

"Oh sir, yes. I broke him myself. But rest assured, he can't hurt you."

"He looks wild," another agreed.

Todd leapt into another tall tale about how they captured Raphael and that he was one of four.

"There are three others?"

"Yup. We are still on the look out for them." He glared at Raph.

"Don't talk about them," Raph warned in a whisper.

"It...talks?" an older lady blurted.

_OHH shell!_

"Did you teach it to talk to?"

"Why, yes we did."

"Liar," Raph mumbled.

"Again! It talked again!"

"It's just like a parrot," Todd scrambled for explanations. He glared at Raph. "Or a monkey."

"I am not a monkey," Raph defended himself weakly.

"Shut up freak," Todd seethed.

"He is a freak!" another spectator shouted. He threw a half eaten donut. It slipped through the bars and hit Raphael in the face.

_Huh? Are they that stupid and blind to see what is going on?_

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of a raging crowd. They saw him as a monster. They loved to hate him.

Raphael shook his head and retreated to the back of the cage.

"No, you don't. We got paying customers to see you," Todd growled. Bravely, and armed with the prod, he entered the cage to retrieve Raph. He walked up to him and started pulling on his chains.

"Leave me be," Raph half begged.

"You get out there," Todd ordered. He got in beside Raph and shoved He dragged Raphael out and shackled him in place. He made him sit in the chair, on display.

Humiliated, Raph hung his head. He refused to look up or talk any more.

For once, he found himself wishing his brothers wouldn't find him. He wanted to spare them the humiliation.

"Leo!" his mind yelled out beyond the cosmos. "If you knew what is good for you, you will stay home!"

***

"Mikey? Mikey? Wake up. We are finally across the border," Casey called out, shaking the sleeping turtle's shoulders.

"We are?" he asked tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up and stretched his muscled arms above his head and yawned.

"Yes," Don replied. "Leo, what is the address again?"

"Take the Veteran's Memorial highway. You can turn off to Fallow Field road. It's right there," Leonardo answered from the passenger's seat. Mikey leaned into the space between his brothers over the console.

"Dudes, so you really think Raph is there?" he asked.

"He better be," Don answered.

Leo nodded. While the others were resting, he had tried to contact Raphael one more time. The vision was hazy and didn't last very long. It was almost as though Raphael was trying to push him out of his mind. Why that was, he was not sure.

Donatello drove according to Leo's instructions. He paced the van down a road and watched the signs on the left hand side. For most of the drive, all they saw was trees. On the left hand side was an animal farm.

"Stop the van!" Leo's sharp tone startled Don, causing him to slam his foot on the brake. The van came to a dead stop.

"Ouch!" Mikey whined as slammed forward. .

"Sorry guys," Don apologized, sheepishly. He turned to Leo. "What did you see?"

"There," Leo replied. Don followed his gaze.

"This is it," Don beamed, as he read Vincent's sign.

"Finally. I am ready for a work out after that drive," Casey said. He leaned his head side to side, cracking his cervical bones.

"Ah, Case. Why don't you stay here with the van?" Leo asked. "We will go in and get Raph out."

"Awww, " Casey whined, placing his hands on his hips.. "Why can't I come?"

"Because we need somebody to stay with the van and be ready,"Leo replied, trying to maintain his patience.

"Besides, dude," Mikey added. "This is a job for highly trained ninjas only." He issued Casey a teasing wink.

"What do you mean highly trained? I am just as capable as any of you guys, " Casey scowled.

"Please, Casey. Can you co-operate just this once?" Leo asked, anxiously.

"Okay, Leo. Fine. Just get in there and get Raph out," Casey sighed, giving in. He took Don's spot behind the wheel. He leaned back against the seat.

"We will call you on the turtle cell when we are ready," Leo instructed.

"Gotch'ya," Casey replied. "Good luck guys."

In a flash, they disappeared into the darkness.

"He probably has surveillance cameras," Leo whispered. "Be on guard." Stealthily, they ran around the perimeter. . On the property was a bungalow styled house and garage. Next to that was a large barn style structure.

"That's where they must hold the shows," Donatello guessed.

"Then where are the animals?" Mikey asked.

"There," Leo replied, as he pointed to the back of the lot. Tucked in amongst the trees was another barn, though not as large or as inviting as the first. They could hear the faint muffled sounds from the animals inside.

Leo raised his hand and motioned for the other two turtles to follow him. They took the long way around to the second barn to avoid getting caught. Don tapped Leo on the shoulder to get his attention. He pointed to the corner of the barn. Up on the roof was a camera, just as Leo had predicted. It was Mikey who spotted the security guard.

"They got a wannabe cop sitting outside the door," he whispered.

"It's just one, Mikey. I am sure we can take him," Don replied.

"We will just have to be more careful," Leo said, as they continued around the back of the building. They noticed the window in the back.

"I will try to pry it open," Leo offered. He unsheathed his katanas and wedged the blade between the pane and the sill. It took him a few tries before it finally loosened. Slowly he raised the window.

"Let's go."

Quickly, the trio slipped inside and paused and allowed their eyes to adjust. At the right, they heard a cat mewing pitifully. To the left they heard the weak belting of the calf. They heard the angry snorts and pawing from the stallion.

"Wow," Mikey exclaimed. "I wonder were Raph could be."

They split up and pressed on through the barn.

It was Mikey who found him.

"Guys," he called out. He walked forward and leaned his head against the bars. He stared at the still figure hunched in the corner. He found it hard to believe the seemingly lifeless creature was his wild brother.

Within seconds Don and Leo were at his side.

"Yes, Mikey?" Don panted.

"It's him."

At first the cage appeared empty to the other two turtles. They too, pressed their faces against the bars.

"Raphael!" Leo gasped.

"Hey," Don called out. "Get up buddy."

Raph didn't respond.

"What's wrong with him, Donnie?" Mikey asked, his blue eyes echoed his concern

"We got to get him out," he replied. He spotted the lock on the door. "I wonder where they keys are?"

"I saw an office while I was looking," Leo piped up. "I bet they are in there." Immediately he turned and headed in that direction. When he tried the doorknob, he found that it was locked. He cursed it in his mind as he slammed his shoulder into the door. Finally he stepped back and raised his right leg. He snapped his leg at the knee, driving his flexed foot forwards. The door instantly fell open. He stepped inside and after a few minutes of desperate searching, he spotted the key rack . He grabbed the set that was tagged MASTER and headed back to the others.

"Way to be stealthy, Leo," Mikey complained. "Why didn't you set the fire alarm off too? I am sure the guards heard that."

"Michelangelo, not now," Leo shot back. Frantically, he tried key after key in the lock. Finally the lock fell loosely into Leo's palm. "Yes!" he breathed with relief.

"What do you think your doing?"

All three turtles looked up into the beam of a flashlight.

"It's the security dude," Mikey gasped.

"We are getting our brother," Leo replied,  
"We are getting our brother, ty? "s eyes as a final jab at .boldly.

"I'm sorry. I can't let you do that," the guard stated. He reached for the gun that was holstered on his belt.

Leo let out an angry growl. He sprang towards the guard and held him at bay with both katanas drawn. The guard kept his hand frozen on his gun, ready to pull it if he had to defend himself.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," he snarled.

The guard stared at the sharp blades and gulped.

"The boss is going to be furious," he groaned.

"Would you rather face your boss? Or three ninja turtles?" Mikey asked, getting in on the fun.

"Uh," the man faltered.

"Mikey, help Don get Raph out of there," Leo ordered.

"Aye, aye, captain." Mikey saluted, as he spun on his heels and ran into the cage with Don.

"Careful, Mikey," Donatello warned. Luckily the keys to the shackles were on the master ring as well. He used the key to unlock the metal cuffs.

Slowly, Raphael's eyelids narrowed into slits. "Huh?" he managed, weakly.

"We're here bro!" Mikey cried as he cradled Raph's head between his hands. "We are taking you home!"

"Home?" Raph croaked.

"Yes!"

The tips of Raph's lips twitched slightly._ They had come_, he thought to himself. He was felt a surge of adrenaline suddenly fill his veins with the anticipation of escaping. He floundered like a fish out of water, as he tried to get to his feet.

Mikey and Don helped Raphael up. They staggered under his weight.

"Okay, Leo. We're ready!" Mikey announced.

Leo gave the guard one last look. "Get your handcuffs," Leo ordered.

As one last ditch effort to save his job, the guard pulled the gun and pointed the barrel at Leo. The blue banded turtle was in the air as he shot off three rounds. Within seconds, Leo was at the man's side and had him disarmed.

"Hey!" he protested. "How did you do that?"

Leo didn't answer. Instead, he shoved the guard into the cage that had homed Raphael. With a twist of his wrist, he locked the barred door. He joined his brothers.

"Mikey, call Casey, "he commanded "Tell him to have the van ready."

Mikey retrieved his cell and contacted their waiting friend.

"Did you get him?" Casey asked, the moment the connection was made.

"We sure did," Mikey informed him. "Get the van ready. We are bringing our brother home."


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Well here it is. The final chapter. The epilogue is next and as an extra treat, I am also going to post the prologue for my next fic, _**Betrayed Secrets.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own them.

_

* * *

_

Chapter 29

Slowly, Skye's eyes fluttered open. Her head spun, her body ached, her lips felt dry and she had the nagging urge to vomit. When her eyes finally came into focus, she realized she was back in the lair, but not in the room she shared with Raine. As she tried to shift her weight, she felt a pulling sensation along her side.

_Hmm. Don must have fixed me up_, she thought. She stilled her body and let her head roll to the right. She smiled as she looked upon her sister who sat in Donatello's computer chair beside the bed. Raine had fallen asleep and now was doubled over at her waist, half sitting on the chair, half lying on the bed. One of Mikey's comic books was pinned under her cheek and had a small damp spot from Raine's drool.

_Oh, Raine_, Skye sighed contently. Using great effort, she slowly reached her arm out from under the flannel blanket and rested her hand on her sister's arm. She felt instant relief. How she had waited to be reunited with her!

But the minute her hand touched her, Raine's head snapped upwards.

"What? Huh?" she blurted as she fought to bring herself out of the sleep realm. She looked quickly to the left, then to the right, her hair whipping wildly in the air.

"Raine. It's ok. It's just me." Skye reassured.

"Skye?" Raine asked. She raised her hand and held it against her forehead.

Skye chuckled weakly. "You were asleep."

Raine sat back and stretched. "I didn't mean to. I was waiting here, in case you needed anything." Then she looked at Skye seriously. "Do you need anything?"

Skye gave her head one short shake. "No."

"How is your side?" Raine inquired.

"It hurts." Skye didn't sugar coat it. "But that's okay. You're here and that is all that counts."

Raine shuddered as bad thoughts ran through her mind. "Please promise me we will never be separated again? That was the worst experience ever!"

"Promise," Skye agreed.

Raine slid onto the bed beside her sister and stretched out carefully. She let out an exasperated sigh. Finally, she dared to speak what was on her mind and it was summed up into to simple words. "Our parents."

Raine felt a slight movement on the mattress as Skye's body stiffened at the thought. Her response was, "We can't go back home now."

"Never." Raine bit her lip as she reflected bitterly on the day she saw her mother walk through the door of her room. She felt as if she was in another dimension. To her, it was obvious their parents deserted them. They chose a life that the girls did not want any part in. In Raine's eyes, they had deserted them.

"We have to look after each other," Raine whispered into the pillow. "More now than ever."

"Forever," Skye's tired voice answered, and Raine couldn't hide her smile. It was moments like this she was glad she had a twin. To go through life all alone would be incomprehensible. At least she knew in the depths of her heart that together, they could overcome anything. And with that hope, she was ready to face life and any challenges it had to throw at them.

Raine fell into a comfortable silence. She almost lapsed back into her reverie when she heard voices fill the lair. She picked her head up off of the pillow and listened harder. Leonardo's calm firm voice was the first one to fill her ears. She felt her breath hitch. They were home.

"Skye!" Her voice came out as a squeak. But on closer inspection, Raine could tell that she had fallen back to sleep. She decided to let her be.

Quickly, she slipped out of the bed and tiptoed out of the room. She followed the voices down the hall to the infirmary. She paused in the doorway, and looked inside. "Raphael," she whispered.

Splinter was the first to acknowledge her.

"He's home," he said , holding out his arm to invite her over to join their circle. She wasted no time crossing the floor. Mikey stepped aside allowing Raine to see his injured brother. Raine's heart clenched as she saw him lay motionless on Don's infirmary table.

"Is he...."

Splinter placed a hand on her shoulder. "He is alive," Splinter answered. "But he has suffered greatly."

"I gave him a sedative," Don explained. "He is asleep."

Raine went to Raph's side. She gasped in horror as she saw the cuts, the bruises, and the nasty looking scars that were red with infection. His face was scarred around his mouth due to the muzzle. His left eye was almost swelled shut.

"Raph," she whispered as she gently touched his wrist. It was red and raw from the shackles. With tear filled eyes she looked up at Don, who was sitting on the opposite side.

"Can you heal him too?" she asked, hopefully.

"I am going to do my best," he replied. His quiet voice was filled with grief.

"You'll do fine," Leo encouraged. He watched his injured brother sleep. He felt hatred towards Shredder for allowing this to be done to Raph.

Don continued to work on the wounds that needed attention first. The rest fell into silence and let him concentrate.

Raine folded her hands around Raph's fingers and bowed her head. She willed herself not to cry. She couldn't cry here and now, knowing that if she started, she wouldn't be able to stop.

"Hey, Raine," Mikey said stepping up to her side. He placed a hand on her shoulder in a kind and caring gesture. "It's alright. He is going to be fine."

"Hey. No one is tougher than Raph," Casey piped up. "He'll be fit as a fiddle in no time."

"You're home, tough guy," she whispered. She rested her head on the pillow next to Raph's. "I'm right here." .

Finally, Don sighed and leaned back in his chair. He tilted his head to the side to work out the cramp that formed in his neck. He set his bandages aside and folded a cotton blanket over his resting brother.

"I would suggest you all get some rest," Splinter gently instructed, addressing the entire group.

"Sounds like a mondo-notion," Mikey said with a yawn.

"Might as well," Don yawned. "There is nothing more I can do for now. "

"I may as well crash here," Casey spoke up. "Not much sense in going home now."

"You are very much welcome to stay, Casey," Splinter told him. "You know where the spare blankets are."

"I sure do!"

"Very well. I shall see you all in the morning." Splinter bowed and left the room. Mikey followed as he retreated to his own bed.

"Don, go," Leo commanded the purple banded turtle as he took the last roll of gauze from his hands. "You spent more sleepless nights than all of us. You better get your shell to bed ."

For once, Donatello did not have the energy to argue. He shot Leo a thankful smile before he disappeared. Casey left the room as well to find a chair to crash for the night in.

Raine looked up at Leo.

"You should get some rest as well," she told him, noting his bloodshot eyes. He shook his head stubbornly and sat down in Don's chair.

"I will wait for Raph to wake." He spoke firmly enough to let Raine know that she could not change his mind. She admired his protectiveness and devotion he had for his brother. It reminded her of her own bond with Skye.

However, Raine couldn't bear to leave either. She longed to stay by Raphael's side. She nestled her head back down on the pillow and stared lazily at Donatello's craftsmanship. Soon, she fell asleep as well, under the watchful eyes of Leonardo.

***

When Raphael finally came to, he felt like he had fallen out of a nightmare. Horrible memories plagued his mind immediately.

The whips.

The chains.

Julian.

Alex.

Stanley's size 12 boots.

"NO!" he screamed. "Leo! Don! Mikey! Help me!"

Leo had been at his side. He grasped Raph's shoulders and held on until Raphael . He hung on to the struggling turtle.

"Raphael, you are alright. You are home,"Leonardo repeated over and over like a mantra. Raph's head shook back and forth. Raine rose to her feet. Her confused eyes bounced between Raphael and Leonardo.

"They kept hurting me!" he cried. "They wanted me dead!" Leonardo and Raine saw the terror in his amber eyes.

"You're home now," Leo spoke soothingly.

"You're safe," Raine added. "We're safe."

"They used whips and chains. And the shock collar..." Raph started to choke on his own words.

"You won't feel that anymore," Leo promised.

"Look what they did to me!" he cried out as he glanced over the multitude of bandages covering his body. He brought a hand to his swelled eye. "They pushed me until I broke my ankle!"

"Donatello helped you. You're going to heal," Leonardo assured him.

Raph shook his head. "They held me down! He kicked me until I couldn't move!" His breathing started to dangerously accelerate as if he was hyperventilating. His head swirled.

"What is going on?" Don asked, as he dashed in to the room. "I heard Raph yelling." By the fear that was etched over his face, he knew his older brother was in trouble. He ran to his medicine cabinet and grabbed a syringe and a vile of clear liquid.

"You're alright," Raine repeated. "Raph. I am here for you." She squeezed his hand.

"Hold him," Don spoke gently as he walked to Leo's side. "This will make him relax."

"Don's here to help," Leo informed Raphael, in an attempt to get him calm enough to allow Don to administer the medication. Don moved quickly and was successful.

Leonardo gently helped Raph lay back down as the sedative began to work. He shook his head dismally. "Raphael," he whispered sadly..

Raphael stared up at the semi-circle of grief filled faces before his eyes rolled back and once again he slipped into a deep sleep.

***

Once Raphael was resting comfortably, Raine had the burning desire to be alone for the first time since she was rescued.

She excused herself from Don and Leo's company.

"Raine?" Don asked.

She nodded slightly. "I'm fine, Don," she lied.

He gave her an unconvinced look, but didn't push any further. His heart went out to her. How awful for her to have to witness their brave brother be reduced to a weak shadow of his former self.

"But, Donatello. How long is he going to feel like this? His memories must be so vivid," Raine inquired as she slowly traced the lines in his bicep. She frowned as she noted how much his muscles had deteriorated. They were no longer tight and powerful.

Leo turned to Don, waiting for his answer. Donatello looked at them, feeling guilty for not being able to give them the answer they desperately needed for the benefit of their own sanity.

"I'm not sure," he admitted, regretfully. "He is more likely to go into depression."

Leo sighed and lowered his gaze to his sleeping brother. "How long will it take him to recover?"

"Could be weeks, months." Don lowered the pitch in his voice as he sadly added, "Years."

Leo swallowed hard. Years? "How can he be treated? What can we do to help speed the process?" He was determined to get his family back to normal.

"Leo, to be honest. This is major psychological matter. To recuperate properly, he would need intense therapy and medication." He breathed out a frustrated moan. "I can fix his physical wounds. But I am no Psychologist."

"We will try our best," Leo continued firmly. "We have to help him. I want our brother back."

Don placed a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder. "We all do Leo," he told him. Then, feeling the urge to protect his older brother's feelings, he added, "We will help him."

Leo brought his hand upwards and cupped it over Don's hand that remained on his shoulder.

"I have to help him, Don. I will not fail him."

From the sidelines, Raine had listened to the whole conversation. She shook her head angrily. Why did all this happen? Why couldn't they have been left alone that fateful night? Quickly she walked out of the lair entirely. Soon she found herself running through the tunnels as tears began to blind her vision. She thought about Raph's panic attack. His wounds. Don's diagnosis filled her mind like haunting echoes.

When she couldn't run any further, she stopped abruptly and doubled over resting her hands on her thighs. Close by she heard the sound of water fall and the drip-drip-drip as it reached the sewer floor. She walked closer to the sewer grate and looked upwards. It was raining. She remained still as if the raindrops held her in a trance.

The gentle sound that filled her ears brought comfort. As if it washed away the sadness in her soul. Well, mask them anyway.

Soon she felt the cool water of her own tears slide down her cheek. She thought about her sister, lying injured in bed. She thought about her parents and how their whole life was a lie, and how their lives would never be the same. They will always live in fear even though they made a solemn vow that they will remain together forever. No matter what.

She thought of Raphael, beaten and mentally abused.

She burned inside with white hot anger. This whole situation was senseless. Finally, she couldn't find the strength to hide her inner emotions any longer. She pounded the cement wall with her fist in built up rage, until her knuckles bled.

"It's not fair!" she cried over and over until she dropped to her knees into a water puddle. She felt as though everything was crashing down around her. She cried until there was nothing left inside of her.

"Raine, dear?"

"Huh?" she looked up and was surprised to see Splinter standing next to her. "How did you--?" She quickly wiped her cheeks.

"Do not be ashamed," Splinter told her. "You have been through a horrible experience."

"But why though?" she squeaked.

He sighed. "That I can not answer."

"Master Splinter, this is all my fault. If you haven't helped us out in the first place..."

Splinter cut her off short. "It is not your fault."

He reached down and helped her to her feet. "But why did we have to suffer? If it wasn't for Shredder..." The sudden change in Splinter's expression made her stop in her tracks. His ears dropped, and his shoulders slumped. Tears gently slipped from the corners of his eyes and dampened the graying brown fur.

"Master Splinter?" she whispered as she took a step towards him. He looked up at her with glistening eyes. The sorrow they held together was mind numbing.

"My son," he sniffed. "My little boy… What he must have experienced…" he paused and breathed out a shaky sigh. "No one has the right to do that to a child." His voice faded. He cupped his paw over his eyes. His body shook as he sobbed quietly. Raine felt helpless. Her heart broke in two as she watched a father weep for the treatment of his child.

How awful! Raine thought. What he must have went through wondering where his son was and if he would ever see him again. She couldn't begin to imagine the pain that the noble rat harbored. She felt proud to be in the presence of such a strong, beautiful being.

She leaned forward and hugged him. He gratefully accepted and he leaned into her. They continued to embrace each other, searching for the comfort both needed so badly.

"Master Splinter?" she whispered as her own sobs matched his. "Now what? "

Splinter pulled back slightly. He kept his hands on her arms.

"We have to stand together as a family, now more than ever."

Raine nodded. She would stand. She would see that her sister would get better, and Raphael would be restored to his old self. She would see that they didn't suffer for nothing. She would not drown in her pain. She would take a stand and vow never to fall again.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Well, here it is. That lady has finally sung, that final note has been played. The cookie has crumbled, the mountain has peaked. **_

_**A big whole hearted thank you to all of those that had reviewed and read this fic. It has been a long fun, journey. I would like to take the time to seriously thank some pretty wonderful ladies . Raphfreak for being my beta reader,advisor,the one standing behind me wearing a big steal toed cowboy boot, ready to kick me into gear when I was ready to quit and the endless well of ideas(yes you all can blame the evils done to Raph almost totally on her. HEH). Mikell for all your help, for beta reading chapters, giving ideas, and input. I am so grateful for your help and friendship. Harmony. Firstly for, encouraging me to even write this fic. This whole thing started with you chic!!! Thank you soo much for helping me get reunited with some "old friends". It feel good to be back! :D Secondly, for reading chapters, telling me what's right, what's wrong and how many times I used the word "alright" in a chapter. LOL. I love your critics and teaching you the tmnt way. **__** Fairdrea.Yes you too hun! You have helped to inspire me to close this chapter and open a new door. Ladies. If it wasn't for you all, pushing me, lending advice and ideas I doubt I would have finished this fic. Your help and friendship has meant alot. I am very blessed and lucky to have known you all.**_

_**..... okay... . Please. Read on and enjoy the wrap up. It's short and sweet. :D **_

**_There will be a chapter 31. The prologue to_ Betrayed Secrets_ as promised._**

**_Merry Christmas and Happy New Years to all of you!_**

_**Discalimer:Still wishing on that star. There fore nope. I have not trademarked any cute ninja turtles. Sigh.**_

**

* * *

**

Chapter 30

Epilogue

"Girls! Are you ready?"

"We're coming!" Skye shouted down the stairs. She turned to her sister. "Will you come on, Raine? April and Casey are waiting for us."

"Yeah, yeah," Raine lamented. "Big deal. We're going bowling." She twirled her finger in the air.

"They're trying," Skye pleaded.

"Yeah, I know," Raine sighed. "I guess it must be weird to take in a set of teenage twins."

At Splinter's suggestion, and April and Casey's enthusiasm, Raine and Skye found a new home. Under April and Casey's watch, he was certain they would be safe.

'"Don't make me come up there!" Casey's voice sang up the stairs.

Raine looked at her sister. "Let's go."

Together they trotted down the stairs.

"SURPRISE!"

Skye immediately stopped in her tracks. Raine ran into her, almost sending her tumbling down the rest of the stairs.

"What the...?" Raine started, as she looked down at the small group that had gathered.

"Happy birthday!" Casey boomed.

"But I thought…?" Skye stammered, confused.

"You didn't think we were going to take you somewhere lame on your birthday, did you?" Casey laughed.

Raine looked around at all the streamers and banners. A birthday cake was sitting on the coffee table.

"How... when...?"

"When there are ninjas in the house, anything is possible," Mikey teased.

"Well, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to join in on your party?" Donatello asked.

The girls exchanged looks. "Party!" they chorused together as they joined the others.

Raine fell back onto the couch to inspect the cake. Raph sat beside her.

"Time to blow out the candles," he announced. He gave her a wink. Raine smiled.

"How did you guys know it was our birthday, anyway?" she asked coyly as April lit sixteen candles. Skye joined her as they prepared to make their wish.

Raphael shrugged. "Hey, you never forget someone's birthday."

"Especially family member's," Splinter added.

Raine blew out the candles and sat back.

"What did you wish for?" Mikey asked.

"You can't tell your wish," Skye replied.

Raine shrugged and smiled, agreeing with her sister. However, she didn't have to make a wish. Her life had been slowly falling back into place. Skye had long recovered from her battle wounds. They now were living in a comfortable home. Raphael was on his way to recovering. His cuts and bruises had healed long ago. However, he still suffered from vivid flashbacks and nightmares. Donatello helped her understand he had a long and frustrating journey until he would be one hundred percent his old self. SHe was more than willing to walk that journey with him, one stone at a time.

As she leaned back into the couch, she looked around the room at the smiling faces. This was the biggest wish come true of all.

A loving family.

~THE END~


	31. Chapter 31

**_A/N: As promised the prologue for Betrayed Secrets. I hope you enjoy it._**

**_ Summary: Ava befriends the guys shortly after her and her mom moves to NY. 2 years later, her mother develops a brain tumour and needs an operation to save her life. Only problem is, the operation is more money than they dreamed of having. Her mother is a self employeed dance teacher. Ava's only choice is to approach her boss. He helps her. But his generosity comes with a price. _**

**_Hope you enjoy it. Feel free to leave your thoughts. Reviews feeds the soul. LOL _**

**_Disclaimer. I do not own tmnt. Only my oc's._**

* * *

Prologue

"Isn't it past your bedtime, girlie?"

Fourteen-year-old Ava Frost clutched the large brown paper bag tightly against her chest. She ducked her head down and tried to dodge past the trio of teenage boys that were leaning against a brick building.

"Hey! Mitch was talking to yah," another shouted.

Ava quickened her step, but she knew she already had walked into the spider's web. The three boys fell into formation and followed closely behind. They herded her into an ally and away from any would-be rescuers.

"Okay, blondie. Hand over the goods."

va stood facing a wall. She tried to will her body to stop quaking. She didn't want them to know how terrified she was. Instantly she hated her father. This as his fault - if he hadn't have found a new love and a new life, they wouldn't have been forced to move.

"Hey!" she tried to shout in protest as Mitch, the tallest of the three reached forward and grabbed the bag out of her hands. Horrified, she watched as he peered inside and frowned. He threw the loaf of bread onto the ground. Heartbroken, Ava watched it roll in the mud. That was supposed to last them the rest of the week.

"Your money," another demanded.

"I have no money," she stammered as he shook her by her shoulders. Instantly she started to cry.

"Ohh... what a baby," Mitch snarled.

_Who is going to save me?_ She whimpered to herself as she began to fear for her life.

Little did she know, that high above her, a lone figure was playing in the shadows.

_Why am I always the one that gets supper?_ the orange banded turtle wondered as he took the high route to their favorite pizza parlor. He stopped and paused on a rooftop, preparing to scale downward to the street. He glanced to his left and noticed the coast was not clear. His keen sight picked up the silhouettes of the three boys.

"Uh-oh. A damsel in distress," he muttered to himself as he saw the girl one of them held in their clutches. Stealthily, he slipped to the ground, landing with a cat's grace. He reached into his belt and withdrew his faithful nunchucks.

"Ah hem," he coughed dramatically from behind them.

Mitch snapped around. "Get out of here!" he warned the figure that was cloaked in the darkness.

"Not until you let the girl go," Mikey shot back.

"Ha!" Mitch spat back. "Fat chance pal!"

"Suit yourself," Mikey replied, his calm unruffled. With a skillful flick of his wrist, he set his nunchucks whirling and ready.

"What the…?" one of the three gasped as Michelangelo quickly lurched out of the darkness. He didn't give him time to finish. With an expertly executed snap kick, he sent the teen flying backwards through the air. Once he landed on his feet, he spun around and connected his foot into the second boy's stomach. The would-be attacker sank to his knees and moaned. Mikey jumped back into the shadows.

Mitch clenched his teeth. He spun Ava around and pulled her in close. "I will hurt her," he snarled.

"No you won't," Mikey sang out, confidently. Mitch looked around confused. Michelangelo's voice sounded closer.

"One step closer and she is toast." He reached into the pocket of his worn bomber jacket and brandished a jack knife.

"Didn't your mommy tell you it isn't safe to play with knives?" Mikey taunted.

He was closer, but Mitch still couldn't see him.

"Shut up!" Mitch yelled out. He was furious.

"You didn't say please," Mikey laughed. He was behind him now.

Mitch looked over his shoulder in surprise.

"Boo!" Mikey threw his right arm forward, planting his fist into Mitch's nose. Mitch's head snapped backwards and his body instantly went limp and crumbled to the ground.

Ava fell forward onto her hands and knees. Once Mikey was assured there was going to be no more trouble from the others, he turned his attention to her.

"You okay?" he asked, gently. Then he noticed her cradling her left hand. Lying beside her was the shard of a broken beer bottle she had cut her hand on.

Ava just stared up at him through her huge gray eyes, her jaw slack with shock.

"It's all right," he assured her. "I won't hurt you." He crouched down to her level so he wasn't so intimidating. "Your hand. It's hurt."

"Y... your…" she stammered as she looked him over, taking in his shell and green skin.

"A turtle," he finished nonchalantly. "And a ninja one at that." He smiled his prize-winning grin at her.

"Ninja?" she echoed faintly. What on earth was going on? She thought to herself. Maybe this is really one of those wackos that dress up like some sort of superhero.

One of the boys started to stir. She quickly glanced over at him, and her body tensed with fear.

"I better get you out of here," Mikey thought aloud. "Here, let me help you up."

Ava examined the outstretched green, three fingered hand. When Mitch attempted to scramble to his feet, she took a deep breath and quickly placed her hand into Mikey's. He helped her to her feet.

Of all places to move to and Mom had to choose New York.

"Hey..." mumbled a voice from one of the fallen boys. "Is that a big turt..."

"Oh, shell," Mikey mumbled. "Leo is going to kill me."

With one quick sweep of his muscled arms, he scooped Ava off of the ground.

"Hey!" she gasped as Mikey took off running.

"Don't worry. Donnie can help your hand. Right now we got to worry about getting away from those dorks."

Ava said no more. She didn't see the point. When Mikey thought it was safe, he set her down on her feet. He spotted a manhole cover and when he new no one would catch them he dashed over and opened it.

"Come on," Mickey waved at her.

Ava looked at him with raised eyebrows. "There?"

Mikey nodded patiently. "Yes."

In the distance, Ava spotted headlights of an on coming car. She took a deep breath before she went over and descended the ladder. Mikey followed close behind.

"Come on. We are close to home," Mikey informed her.

"Home?"

"You bet!" he replied. "Bet you didn't know you were living above a bunch of ninja turtles."

Ava shook her head. She stopped dead in her tracks and sang out, "So... you're not wearing a mask?" Mikey laughed.

"Sure I am. See." He reached behind his head and untied the orange tails of his eye mask.

"No, I mean... your face..."

"Nope. This face is genuine." His smile fell. "You still don't trust me?"

"I... just that..." Mikey walked over to her.

"Look, I just wanted to help you. That's what we do. Dad can explain things to you."

Ava looked up at him. Now that he was closer, she noticed that his eyes were the most beautiful color of blue she had ever seen. They sparkled with earnest innocence.

"Okay," Ava said. "I'm sorry... I just never... seen..." Mikey waved his hand in the air dismissively.

"Apology accepted," he told her as he started walking forwards once more. "Oh, by the way. I'm Michelangelo."

Ava smiled. "I'm Ava," she answered politely as she followed him deeper into the sewers.

***

Ava walked a step behind Mikey as he led her by her tiny hand around various twist and turns.

"Well, here it is. Home sweet home."

Ava looked straight ahead and was awestruck. _They have an actual home? All the way down here? In the sewers?_

Mikey saw the look on her face and smirked. "Impressive, huh?" Ava gave a slight nod. "Just wait until you meet my bros."

"Bros?"

"Ahh. There you are Mikey. I thought we were going to have to send out a search party for you."

Ava looked to her right and saw another turtle entering the room. He looked like Michelangelo except his eye mask was purple.

"I kind of got sidetracked," Mikey answered apologetically.

"Finally," grumbled a rough voice. "Geez Mike. I'm starving here." Mikey looked up at his red-banded brother. He gave him the puppy dog look and accompanied it with an up most sweet smile. The turtle stopped dead in his tracks. "Mikey. What did you do?" He peered over his younger brother's shoulders where Ava was cowering. Her eyes flashed between the two turtles.

"Oh, Raph. She needed help. There were these boys and they were picking on her." Raphael furrowed his eyebrows.

"You just couldn't go and get the pizza like you were supposed to, huh?"

"Raph," the purple-banded turtle sighed. He turned his attention to Ava. "Hi!" he said cheerfully. "I'm Donatello." Ava flashed him a quick nervous smile.

"And you brought her here?" Raph continued, as if she wasn't in the room at all. "What were you thinking?" Mikey shuffled his feet, squirming under his brother's anger stare.

"She hurt her hand... and I thought Donny could help her. And the guys… I knocked them out, but they were not staying down for long...and ..." he let his voice trail off as his third brother and their sensei entered. Ava gaped as she took in the large rat's presence. She reached out and gripped Mikey's arm. "That's Master Splinter and my other brother Leo," he explained.

Splinter looked at his youngest son with raised eyesbrows. Leonardo's look wasn't as kind as their father's. It was a look that made Mikey understand he was in for a lecture about the importance of their secret lifestyle.

"Michelangelo, who is your young friend?" Splinter asked politely but with caution.

"This is Ava, Master Splinter. She got into some trouble." He looked at the floor, suddenly feeling foolish for inviting a stranger into their home.

Splinter looked upon the girl with concern. His eyes took in her dirty blonde hair that was in much need of a healthy trim. Dark circles were underneath her eyes and her lips were dry. The worn pink sweatshirt that she covered her tiny frame was much too light of a clothing choice for the cold New York evenings. Her jeans had holes in the knees and on her feet were flimsy black sneakers. His heart went out to her.

"Come here, my dear," he invited warmly, stretching his arm out to her. "May I have a look at your hand?" In all the excitement, she had momentarily forgotten about the nasty cut on her palm. Slowly she stepped out from behind Mikey's shell. She took four cautious steps forward and raised her hand. She was amazed how gently the rat took her hand into his own. "Donatello, get me a washcloth and ointment," he asked. "Don't worry dear. We can tend to your wound."

Ava breathed a sigh of relief. She knew it would be a costly venture to the emergency room. Because her mother was self-employed as a dance teacher, they had no insurance coverage. In a blink of an eye, Donatello was gone and back again.

"Thank you," she said in her soft timid voice as Splinter finished dressing her hand.

"You are very welcome."

"Hey… why don't you stay for pizza?" Mikey beamed.

"What pizza?" Everybody ignored the grumble that filled the background.

"I probably should be getting home," Ava replied regretfully. Pizza did sound good. It's been so long since they could afford that kind of luxury. Besides, she didn't want to intrude.

"The more the merrier," Mikey pressed. Ava caught the time on a clock that was hanging on the wall to her left. It was still only eight o'clock. Her mother wouldn't be home for another hour and a half.

"Well...okay," she faltered.

"Goodie!" Mikey exclaimed. He looked to his brothers, and wished they had reacted the same way.

"I will go get the pizza," Raphael grumbled. "And I will be back in fifteen." He purposely shot a glare at Mikey as he pushed past. Once he put on his tan trench coat and brown fedora hat, he disappeared.

"Ava, would you care for something to drink?" Splinter asked. Automatically, she liked her dry cracked lips. She was thirsty.

"Water, please?" She made it sound more like a question. What would four large turtles and their rat sensei drink anyway? Water seemed logical. She followed him to the kitchen and sat at the table. Donatello fetched a glass of water. Finally she had to ask the question that was burning the minute she laid her eyes on Michelangelo. "Wha... Who ... are you?" she asked shyly. "Where did you come from?" She was both frightened and curious to know the answer.

Splinter fixed himself a cup of herbal tea and sat across from her. "Allow me to explain," he started, expecting the question at any time. The others settled in to hear the story they have heard hundreds of times before. Ava sat back and listened to the whole story with great interest. Amazing, she thought. It was something you would read in science fiction, or something straight from the brilliant brain of Steven Spielberg. He told her of Hamato Yoshi, the mutagen, and the Foot clan. Raphael returned just as Splinter was finished his tale.

"The only thing we ask of you is to keep our lives a secret. Nobody would understand us. Or would be willing to understand. "

_That explains the heavy coats and hat. It's a disguise_, she realized. "Don't worry. I won't tell anybody," she assured them.

"Thank you," he replied.

"Is story time over?" Raphael blurted out as he tossed three large pizza boxes in the center of the table. "Because I'm starved." Ava hung back as they prepared for their supper.

"Here you go." She accepted the plate from Leonardo. "You can't hang back if you want something to ear here." He thumbed towards the almost empty pizza boxes. She giggled.

"I see." She bit into her slice of pepperoni and mushroom. The taste was more than she anticipated and she savored every bite. _I bet Mom would enjoy this_, she thought suddenly feeling guilty.

"Geez, are you going to eat your fingers too? There is more you know," quipped Raphael. Ava stopped licking the left over sauce that was on her fingers and felt her pale face burn crimson. She hadn't even realized what she was doing.

"You're going to have to come over more often," Mikey sang out. "We have pizza all the time."

"It's very good," she told him. "I have heard that New York has the best pizza around." Mikey grinned proudly.

"It sure is." Ava kept an eye on the clock. She was sad, as the clock hands got closer to nine-thirty.

"I better go home," she lamented. "My mom will be worried if I'm not home when she gets there."

"That is very responsible," Splinter complimented. "Leonardo shall make sure you return to your home safely." She didn't refuse the offer. She had learned a hard lesson about how cruel the late night streets of New York could be.

"It was nice meeting all of you," she told them as she followed Leo to the door. She smiled at Mikey. "Thank you for helping me." He shrugged.

"It's no biggie."

"Be careful, my dear. The city is not a safe place," Splinter advised. She took his concerned words seriously.

"I will."

"Hey you can come back anytime!" Mikey blurted. "Can't she? I mean... she knows where we live... " Splinter smiled at the young turtle's enthusiasm.

"Yes she is most welcome to visit anytime."

_Wow_, Ava thought, feeling honored. Her first set of friends. "Thank you."

"We better get going," Leo butted in. "If you want to get home before your mom does." She nodded.

"Bye!" she waved. "And don't worry. I will protect your secret."


End file.
